When the Sky Cries
by Enked
Summary: /Kaneki ken (Ghoul) x Human Reader / A city, what a perfect game setting to test someone's will of survival. Well, you weren't actually meant to live. Funny how fate choose a human to give the mouse some fangs against the cats.
1. Bucket-part 1

Author Note: Hello readers! Well, guess who got caught up with another anime? Thats's right Tokyo Ghoul became my next fan fiction target (yes-my first time writing for this story) Anyway, please understand this story only somewhat follows the anime.

I'm going to be honest I'm not too familiar with all the details of this anime. I just watched and enjoyed. However, this is a fan fiction-so what we say goes! Haha :)

I don't know if I will continue this story. I just had a sudden urge to write this.

-I will not know what you think if you don't leave feedback.-

/

Cheers! ~Enked

/

F/N=First Name

L/N=Last Name

(Fanfiction: I do not own any of the characters/story/plot etc.)

* * *

Story / When the Sky Still Cries /  
Chapter 1: Bucket Part 1

/

A long while ago, when I was young I remember my grandfather telling me a load of shit.

Well, at the time I believed it was. Still in pigtails any talk other than fantasy tales seemed boing and pointless. But one day he trapped me. I recall being cornered in the kitchen, with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich smashed between my fingers. My cheeks were stuffed with sticky goodness.

My grandfather was an older gentleman. With the proper manners of a wise farmer and the heart of devoted father which earned him respect over the years. With hunched shoulders and a slight limp he made his way towards me. His slippers squeaked with every step.

"Let me give ya some advice, kid." He would say.

I took a sip of milk.

"Its hard work raising kids." He sighed as he took a seat in a small iron chair, "Boys are difficult. Why do you think that is, kid?" He asked me. The wrinkles made him look squinty, but I knew my grandfather and the softy he truly was.

I shrugged. Then proceeded to take another chomp out of my sandwich.

"Its difficult cuz, you never want your boy to grow up harsh or barbaric. You know? You don't want him rude and unruly. None of that laziness to plague him either." He let out a grumbled cough. I chewed slowly savoring every bite of my meal. My attention else where.

"But you don't want to baby him 'ither. You want your boy to be a man. To have some wits about him and know when to throw a punch. To know how to protect his family, but still be a daddy in the evening." My grandfather scratched his white wavy hair. He whistled which usually snapped me out of my daze. Then he lightly pointed an aged finger at me.

"Remember, you don't ever want to break a boy's spirit."

/

"What a load of horse shit." I whispered to myself. The class lecture was long and bordering on painful. My back was aching from leaning over my desk. And my thighs screamed at me to get up and move. I watched the clock.

Yup, still an hour left.

I groaned. Was an education really that important? I starred at the front of the classroom where the professor was purposely speaking a foreign language…math. I looked at the messy scribbles of infinite formulas etched into the board. Then I glanced at my notebook to realize all I had were doodles.

I sighed. Convincing myself that I was on the verge of a headache, I closed my book and a quickly packed up and exited the torture chamber. Though, the outside was not fantastic either. Dark clouds loomed over the town and before long I found myself caught in down pour. Wonderful.

With soaked hair I briskly headed down the street. Rain coated my face and drenched me down to the bone. After a ten-minute walk I surrendered to the storm and found myself pushing open a glass door to a familiar café.

A cool gust of air greeted my chilled body and I shivered before the warmth of the building chased away the cold. I wasn't the least surprised to see the place booming with business, _Anteiku_ was a popular place in the evenings. With wet shoes I headed towards the bar stools and took a seat.

Distant thunder roared outside.

"Are you blind, F/N?"

"The usual please- thanks for asking." I gave an annoyed grin. The waitress huffed the proceeded with her abrasive lecture.

"F/N, you want to kill someone? Seriously, look at the damn floor!" She pointed in the direction of my previous path. I slightly turned in my chair to see the puddles of footprints.

I shrugged.

"Where's my coffee?" I asked with a fake shock on my face.

"F/N, you cause me more work than needed. Instead of money why don't you pay with labor for once? Teach you the meaning of work." She stomped off. I could have sworn smoke had erupted out of her ears.

"Don't be mad because I go to class and you don't." I gave a smirk. The waitress fumed as she pored the hot liquid into a small cup. She shoved the drink in my direction with such force it nearly toppled over. "Cream. Sugar." I commanded. A loud gruff of agitation echoed before my _sides_ where handed to me.

I scooped multiple spoonfuls of sweetness into my drink when the angry waitress returned. Her arms firmly planted on the counter before she leaned close to me.

"You know that's not true, N/F. Because I know you don't really attend class." She glanced at the cloak, "Because normally- you don't get here until around 6:10. Its only 5." This time she had the privilege to smirk.

"Hence the reason I never question why we are such good friends, Touka. Cheers!" I sarcastically chimed as I raised my cup.

My friend simply rolled her eyes. She grabbed a recently clean glass and began whipping the moisture out with a rag.

"So- weren't feeling the mathematics today, huh?"

I added another pinch of sugar and then drowned my drink in the crème, "Like taking a drill to your head. You would know if you attended. Why don't you come with me? We can be prisoners together."

"I have no place for school. Not my thing." She looked at me, "Not really your thing either." I laughed before taking a sip.

"Agreed. Just need to please the parents before I'm off to explore the unknown. Well, clarify, I will go wherever my art takes me."

Touka finished with her current glass, then quickly snatched another. All she did was clean. I could never work here.

"I see your point. But you should really take class more seriously. You are enrolled in a top collage and have the funds to breeze through without care! And yet, you still want to float along with being an artist? Really, N/F get your priorities straight." I raised a brow of amusement.

"Alright, mom. Go out of state to escape and instead I get her clone before me." I gesture at my frowning friend. "Besides, you don't like school anyway. When have you ever cared?"

Touka went silent.

I pursed my lips, "Say-" I decided to change the topic, "Haven't seen that new guy around. You know the one with the dark hair who wore that goofy eye path?" A small snicker escaped my lips. "Where's the charming greater?" Touka seemed to fumble with her words.

"Ah well- he-he um, he left." She wiped the glass harder. I pinched my brows together.

"Left?"

"Quite."

"Quite? Him-really?" I had to say I was a little stunned. Touka simply nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

Touka jolted from a daze, "Huh?"

"Why did he leave?" I placed my empty cup back on the counter.

"I don't know. Complications I guess." She finished her drying duty. Then pulled out a new puffy towel and began scrubbing the bar I was at.

"Wow, first school, then an eye patch, then a disappearance from work." I tisked my tongue.

Being typically annoyed Touka she mumbled a 'what'.

"You know what this means don't you." I whispered. Touka squinted up her face and shook her head. "He's a terrorist."

And with that I received a frown from my friend and a bill.

/

The rain had yet to cease. It was as if a curse had decided to plague me home. My boots splashed tiny pools of water along the way. Cars honked and lights flickered as the town came to life. The day was ending but the Friday night was revving up.

I rounded a corner and traveled under an overpass. I envied those who could afford a taxi. Though I justified the empty wallet on money well spent at both the café and art market. However, not sharing my ideals with my parents would be a better plan. In between mutters of whines I had not realized the dwindling of people.

I hardly ever walked home in the evening. Usually I found a ride or at rare times crashed at a friend's place. I was experiencing first hand the creepiness of being alone. Honestly, could you blame me? The reports of Ghouls roaming the streets were enough to send shivers through your blood.

"Gross. Can't imagine being gnawed on by one of those things. Yuck!" I gagged at the thought. My feet continued to carry me onward. Suddenly, my pocket vibrated. I turned my attention to my phone's screen when I realized it was none other than my mother.

Her short message read;

 **: Honey, reminder we will be visiting this Sunday. Will see you around noon. I've bought toilet paper ;)**  
 **xoxoxo**

I let out a sigh. I loved her but the last sentence did not need to be in print. My fingers started to send a reply when a strange sound caught my ears. My legs slowed. The air was still even though the sky never stopped crying. It wasn't the rain from the rooftops I heard or the motors from the cars down the way.

No-

It took me a moment to register the noise. Was that breathing? I hesitated. My hands drifted to my sides as I did a 360 spin. I did a speedy surveillance of the area however; I was not surprised when I didn't discover anything. I wanted to shrug off the weird feeling in my gut. You know-that little voice that tells you to run? But, I figured I was overreacting. Besides, Ghouls were just a theory, right?

A crash of metal tins clamored to my right. I froze. The husky deep breathing felt as though it was looming over my shoulders. It tickled like a buzzing bug. I swatted at my ears hoping that was the cause of the peculiar sound. Oddly enough- it did stop. But only for a second before the annoy noise returned.

My eyes caught sight of dark shadow. A figure? My unnerving stomach twisted. I starred as the body's flickering frame from under a broken light. For a moment, I wondered if my eyes were playing tricks. Was I just imagining? That thought was cut short quickly.

I nearly screamed when I saw a long thick tentacle wiggle out of the shadow. Its pulsing red skin snaked around the air like a shark looking for pray. After a few stumbles I bolted down the side walk. My heart hammered my chest. I could feel my lungs constricting rapidly for air. My heavy feet were doing their best to carry the shaking weight.

I was about to prepare myself to jump the approaching chain link fence when my ankle was encased with a bulkily warm muscle. I yelped as I tumbled to the ground. My chin smacked the pavement with a loud, thud. My fingers clawed at the cement as my body was being dragged backwards. The scrapping of my skin, the burning sensation I felt in my arms and knees seemed like an after thought. Under my fingernails blood seeped out and streaked the terrain before me.

Tears pricked my eyes. Pain-death-those were stories you hear on the news or saw in movies. They weren't suppose to happen to ordinary students, to happy people, to me!

"H-Help! Someone Help!" I chocked out.

Unexpectedly, my body was slammed against the brick wall. My head spun after the collision. My wrists were bound by the same texture from around my ankle and there I was... pressed against the wall-a helpless victim. My body began to ache as my vision started to come to. I wanted to pass out. I didn't want to see my death.

"Pl-Please-no-please!" A single blood shot eye starred at me, "Oh God- no-no please!" I squirmed and begged. I nearly bashed my own brain out thrashing about. The flickering bulb from before seemed to angle the light enough for me to catch a glimpse of my attacker.

The highlights of their silver white hair shinned from the pouring rain. Their unshadow skin was almost iridescent looking compared to the evening day. I could see slender lips growing hungry. I hoped it was the rain and not salivation leaking from the corners.

"Please, let me go! I-" My cries were cut off when a human arms were braced against the wall, one on each side of my head.

I was caged.

Hyperventilation set in. My breathing turned raspy and shallow. I could feel my chest tighten in fear. I was causing my own suffocation. I couldn't breathe!

"Shhh." My attacker whispered.

I shook my head. My adrenaline was radiating through me. My body temp soared and my gut turned like a blender. Dying was one thing. But dying this way…

He leaned in, his cool breath lightly touching my neck, "Don't squirm. It will only make more of a mess." His words were blunt. No mercy were hinted in them.

"No-No-no!" tears poured from eyes, "This isn't happening! Help-Help!" I desperately tried to pry my wrists free. It hurt- all of it hurt. "Let go-" I whinned.

His moist tongue gently trailed down my jugular vein toward my collarbone. I cried. I wasn't going to fake not being scared. I wasn't unrealistic; I never saw myself as a stoic person. I was afraid more like terrified. The thought of being consumed, feeling my flesh torn apart, blood spilling down the street, the idea of the police having to find my lifeless body. Was I even a good enough person to live on in a next life?

I wasn't ready. I couldn't picture myself not getting to see my friends, my family, and my parents. My lip quivered at the idea of not being able to hug my mom ever again. Her warm embrace would fade away like my soul. I could picture the police having to make my mom confirm my body. Her weak knees would give out at the sight of my half mulled corpse.

Through sobs I pleaded, "Please- Please let me just send a message. One message-" My attacker halted. His tongue's slimy trail pulled away. But his head never rose to meet my tear stained face.

"It will be over shortly. I will try to be quick." A rough hand grabbed my throat under my jaw. Slowly my head was tilted to give him a better angle.

"Wait! Please-I just-I just want to tell my mom I love her. " I felt his hand slightly loosen. "I never really-" I swallowed a lump, "we don't talk much anymore. And I want her to know that she really means that much to me. I love her. Please, I just want to send that to her. Just one last time." I sniffed my congested nose. And let out a wheezing breath. It took all my nerve to deliver that conversation.

He was silent.

It was almost worse than hearing about my death. I inhaled deeply before turning my phone over in my palm. A tense hand stopped my movements.

"I promise-"My voice was low, "its just that message."

The flickering light bounced towards us once more. Slowly, my attacker's head lifted from the crease of my neck. His heavy eyelid gave him a stern look. His Ghoul eye was still as menacing as before and his white bangs were plastered to his forehead. The rain pounded down as we stared at one another. Both creatures locked in a dual.

"Be the person who gets hurt, she said." My eyes widen as my predator removed his tentacle arms from around my limbs. My frame skidded down the brick. My weary feet were still standing and my hand managed to cling to my phone. I wanted to dial for help. I wanted to screech for someone. My lungs were burning to erupt a cry.

But I remained stiff -my body refusing my mind's desires.

I watched as his hand lifted mine. His crimson orb eyed my bleeding fingers. I bawled my hand into a fist. I did my best to prevent any of my digits from being appetizers. With his power he opened my hand again. The red liquid dripped down my skin. His tongue appeared again. I shut my eyes hoping to forget about the pain to come. I felt that wet horrid texture devour the spill from my wounds. I cringed.

Each finger, on each hand was tenderly wiped clean. However, the shakes in me never left.

"Don't be the person who hurts others." He quietly spoke.

My eyes spot open. His wispy white hair was the only image I saw before he fled.

I stood there, alone.

The sky still cried.


	2. Bucket-part 2

Author Note: Well, I want to give a big THANK YOU to user: Swirl Breeze  for that wonderful descriptive review! It was so nice to hear that someone really enjoyed the story! So made my day! Thank you! :)

Because of her review I decided to write a next part. Honestly, I don't really have a clear plot in mind…just having fun and letting the story tell itself. Surprise (sarcasm) its becoming more dark and twisted than I had in mind but thats how creative writing works.

It's not as long as it seems-lots of dialogue and building of characters.

Funny-totally got the creeps from writing this at 3am lol! Thanks Tokyo Ghoul haha!

* * *

-I won't know what you are thinking if you don't leave feedback-

Anyway, Enjoy!~

* * *

/When the Sky Cries/

Chapter 2: Bucket Part 2

/

/

I quietly shut my door.

 _Click._

My aching lungs let out a shaky exhale. That click was the reassurance my nerves needed to know I had shelter. I had cover. I was safe.

Unlike, earlier I let my fragile body slide down the door. My jacket squealed as the pressure from my back caused it painful friction. I clasped my hands over my ears. That sound haunted me-it tortured me. It disturbed the hell out of me!

I dug my nails into the side of my skull to try and relieve the pin and needle sensation that stabbed my eardrums. It was an agonizing reminder of my hopeless screams that were never answered. That trapped, suffocating feeling that squeezed my gut on that sidewalk never left. Salty tears fell as the memories flooded my mind.

I was on the verge of bawling when again my phone distracted me. Through chocked sobs I tenderly checked my messages. There were about three texts from my concerned mother and one from dad. I wiped my swollen eyes and nose causing my sleeve to be drenched in water and snot. However, I didn't care.

I was beyond ill.

My guts were still grinding from the event. My throat was raw and all I wanted was that hug from my parents, from my mom. I wanted to be that little kid with the sandwich again, to have my gums sticky with peanut butter. And I wanted my cheeks to be filled with that childhood goodness. The ideas brought me back to muffled cries.

Homesickness, struck me hard.

"I-I want to go home. I wanna go home!" I repeated to myself as my sore fingers ran through my soaked hair. Like a frustrated child I began raking my scalp. My fist collected clumps of hair in aggravation. I was scared out of my wits. The blaring sirens from outside weren't helping matters.

"You're ok-you're ok. Calm down." My whispered cries tried to sooth me. After several minutes, I finally got enough control over myself to dial the phone.

* * *

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

* * *

"Sweetie?" That familiar voice coated my shaking body like a warm blanket.

"Hey, mom." I cleared my burning throat and tried not to quiver, "Sorry I'm just no-now calling you back I-"

"Oh baby, I'm glad you finally picked up the phone! I was so worried!" I pulled the phone slightly back. Her usual boisterous voice was pounding into my brewing headache.

I scrapped some remaining spit from my mouth, "Yea-uh sorry I-I was-"

"I know-I know its annoying to have your mom call you. I realize you have been on your own for over a year now, but it's a parent's job to worry. Otherwise we would have nothing better to do!" I heard her typical chuckle.

I wanted to word vomit everything. The event was on the tip of my tongue. My mind kept itching for me to tell her, to tell them, all of it. That little conscience of mine wanted me to explode all the frantic details from start to finish. My heart scrapped at my chest to beg them to come get me.

I wanted to go home.

With a clear tired voice I cut her off, "No, seriously its fine. I'm-I'm glad you called. I was having trouble with my phone earlier. So, you did me a favor to make sure it was working properly." I ran a hand over my eyes. I had forgotten the smears of blood, and my eyelids became clouded from the stains.

"Oh that stupid phone, its always having problems. Glad you got it working again." My mother rambled on as I blindly made my way to my bathroom. I placed the phone of the pearly counter, turned the faucet, before cupping the cool water in my hands.

"Honestly, can you believe your sister? I had to practically drag her home by her ear from school! None of the professors wanted to let her go! Being top of her class and all-" I mentally rolled my eyes. How could we possibly have one conversation without having to hear about _her_ …

"Yeah I bet mom-" were the few short words I was able to slip in.

I coughed a few times, as my sick lungs tried to relieve themselves of the congestion. I glanced in the mirror. I wanted to die, I looked more pathetic than a mangy stray dog. My damp hair and cloths stuck to me like a second layer of skin. My face was the color of alabaster makeup with my puffy blood shot eyes to compliment it. Little tinted droplets of crimson causally dripped down my cheeks. As if I had cried blood. My lips were shredded from all the biting.

"So-I'm sorry dear, that's why you will have to adjust to the Cottonelle this time instead of the usual Charmin brand. Well, I mean I could check the store by you-" My mother was still rambling.

I sighed, "Its fine mom. Charmin-Charmin is just fine." I practically sucked all the air from around me. My head kept throbbing. I was growing sicker by the minute.

"Well arighty hun, I got to go. Pinky Lee just vomited all over the rug. You know how he is. Poor fellow, nothing agrees with his tummy. Pukes up this and that every other day." My stomach went queasy. "I mean it's a mess every time I turn around. You know? Well the other day-"

I clenched my grumbling stomach, "Yeah got it mom. Hope the dog feels well soon. "

"Awe thanks sweetie. Well better go- love you! Hugs and kisses. Oh here's your father." I heard the passing of the phone. My head swelled and my pelvic area flared with pain.

"Hey, hun no worries we will get you a new phone when we see ya."

"Alright, thanks dad." I mumbled quickly in agony.

"Love you."

"Same, night."

* * *

No sooner had I pressed the 'end' button did I race to the toilet to vomit all my guts up. Each watery mouthful felt as if an organ was passing through. My stomach stirred as the mixing bowel of emotions was emptied into the toilet.

Flush after flush the puke drained down the city pipeline. I must have been in there for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to leave. It felt decent enough to just lay over the lid. Eventually, however the smell burned into my nose causing me to grow ill once more.

Stoically, I staggered to my knees. A chilling sweat slicked my clammy skin. The nausea feeling still hadn't left but I couldn't remain in these clothes.

The bra alone was killing my ribcage. After several moments of cursing I achieved putting on my nightclothes. A grey long sleeve sweater covered my cold limbs and black sweat pants did my legs justice. I returned to the bathroom. I disinfected the stinging cuts on my face, particularly my chin when I hit the pavement, and my fingers. I remembered that slimy tongue on my neck and frantically rubbed my skin clean. I patched up my wounds and headed out.

I didn't eat.

I couldn't.

My stomach was still twisted. My nerves still pinched me under my skin. I found myself curled under a blanket on the couch in my cramped living space. I buried myself under its warmth, its protection, before I flicked the TV on. A nightly comedy was playing; its volume competed with the clapping noise of thunder outside.

I gripped my phone like a teddy bear before the aches of the day took over. And my eyes drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Clack._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _Clack._

I gasped for air as my heavy eyes ripped open. Sweat pooled from my brow line. My chest heaved from stress. It took me a second to register that I had awoken from a nightmare. The memories from earlier had damned my dreams as well.

"Shit-Shit." I repeated to myself.

I mentally tried to calm myself. I had to or else I was going to die from a heart attack. I placed a wet hand on my face as I retrieved my phone from the covers. Its screen lit up like a cheerful smile and read me the time of 2:05 am.

I sighed a long dreary moan.

I was feeling worse than shit.

 _Clack._

My blurry eyes caught sight of the flashing television screen. I pinched my brows together as I read the header, its red blaring banner alerting its viewers.

 **:Breaking News! More mauled victims have been discovered. Attacks on local college students continues. 3 bodies have been identified as…:**

 _Thud._

I didn't read the remaining alert for my blood went cold.

 _Thud._

That wasn't thunder. Again the noises continued. I was terrified to move. I swallowed some courage before I was able to even twist my torso around to see behind me. I shook the entire time. The adrenaline beating through my veins only made the anxiety grow inside me more.

Nothing.

Nothing was there. I nodded to convince myself I was all right. The sounds continued, fear gripped me however; I pushed myself to at least twist the switch to the table lamp. I flinched as an orange light flooded the corner of the room. It allowed me some comfort.

I wanted to duck and hide from the creeping shadows though. They peered around every corner and piece of furniture in the room. Everything was a monster.

 _Clack._

 _Thud._

The sounds were disturbing and the curiosity was killing me. Stifling any hiccupping fears I rose to my feet with a hand slightly clamped over my mouth. I ventured down the narrow hall to where I had originally came from the bathroom. I peered in there. Empty.

The noise grew. My feet slowly carried me forward. My steps eked as they bared my weight on the floor. Though it sounded more like gunshots than just carpet talk. Finally, I came to my bedroom.

I flicked the light on. Waited, then hesitantly glanced around. Again nothing. It took me several minutes to gather the strength to head toward the remaining room. The second bedroom, where guest would stay, that was the only one left down the hall. That rackety noise banged louder as I crept forward.

My bandaged fingers clung to my phone and my shield around my shoulders. The blanket dragged behind me as I neared to the doorway opening. I couldn't wait this time. In a jerky motion I flipped the switch on and looked in.

"Oh god." Tears pricked my eyes once more.

The window to my apartment was fully open. A goose bump chill blew at my face. I was mortified and struck again with the sensation of wanting to vomit. The shutters from outside _clacked_ and _thudded_ from the windy storm. Rain had begun seeping from the window seal and onto the bed's comforter.

"That window has been open awhile." I robotically whispered to myself. My thoughts became vocal.

"Cleaver." A demonic voice hushed in my ear.

My parched throat nearly screamed before a firm hand muffled it. I squirmed and kicked. I was ready. I was going to fight.

My limbs flared and my head violently thrashed. I felt an arm grip my waist. My attacker strapped me closer to him. His hold tightened only harder the more I tried to worm my way free. My cries were pathetically silenced.

He didn't say a word as he dragged me back to the main room. My feet developed rug burn quickly. With his weight he sat us both back on the couch. I was basically seated in his lap. But I never stopped struggling.

"Shhh. Hush. Calm down. Shhh." My capture softly said as he held me.

I attempted to bite his palm but only ended up numbing my teeth. His skin was unbearably hard. It was as if I chewed into metal.

"Mefuff-ugh a mugo!" I whined with suffocating jumbled words. His arm around my stomach constricted more. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to forget the pain.

"Relax first. Then I'll explain. Breathe." His voice was monotone. With no pitch of excitement or anger, it was as if he was here to deliver a message for job. Nothing more and nothing less it seemed. My throbbing fingers wrapped around his snake like arm. "I said relax."

I swallowed before hesitantly allowing my straining muscles to ease. As mine did, so did my familiar attacker's.

"Good-" His thumb lightly stroked my cheek. As if I was being rewarded like a pet, I was horrified, "now I need you to remain quiet for a bit." The hand that cupped over my mouth was becoming a steam mask. The heat from my breathe was circulating around his palm and trapping the humidly. My heart raced as my phobia set in. The panic was rapidly overtaking my chest and mind. I was going to vomit.

I removed my hands from the arm around my torso. With my injured figures I clawed at the barrier around my face. I needed air. I needed air!

The fear of suffocation was setting in, again. My body twitched and jumped in any attempt to allow my lungs fresh oxygen. I felt like a fish out of water, my frame flopped around gasping for any relief.

"Easy-easy. Just be quiet. That's all I'm asking." His calmness wasn't helping. Finally, in a last attempt, I used my mind and gently tapped his hand. My cue caught his attention. "I can't-sorry. Sorry, just-just be still. Be quiet." I shook my head and asked again. I couldn't sit here like this. My vision was becoming spotted.

I heard him sigh.

"Alright." I felt his grip loosen, "Don't make me regret this."

Finally, I gasped all the fresh clean air in my lungs. I coughed as the oxygen flooded too swiftly down my throat. It felt good, oh so good. My head lay on his chest as my pulse started to come back down to normal.

"It's a good thing my arm isn't like human flesh anymore." Shockingly, I heard him chuckle, "Otherwise your grip would have dug into the bone." I blinked in confusion. Then my eyes snapped to my hold on the limb that had covered my mouth.

"Oh!" I was somewhat stunned by my reaction. "I-"

The sirens from outside boomed along with the echo of pops from gunshots. A lone finger was planted on my lips. The notorious signal-

"Quiet." He said, his voice barely audible over the noise outside.

We remained in that position for several minutes. I never got comfortable. My skin crawled with fear. Then again, it could have been from the cold. I no longer had my shield, my blanket, and the chills were setting in.

"Is this what the media has been saying about us?" My attacker asked. I didn't bother to face the news channel. I didn't want to see the dead victims. I didn't want to see their names flash on the screen or their parent's sobbing.

 _I didn't want to see my fate._

Another round of fire erupted.

"Common." I felt myself unexpectedly shoved to my feet. I ended up slightly gripping my intruder for support. My weakness had not left my system. He half carried me down the hall. Along the way the Ghoul stopped and snatched up my phone. I mentally slapped myself. How could I have forgotten my utensil for survival?

Had my head still been stuck in the toilet?

What was I doing?

I'm going to die. My organs were going to be ripped from my flesh and snacked on like a well prepared caesural. _He's going to fucking eat you, N/F!_ I internally screamed at myself. Shivers and sickness flooded my fragile self.

"No! No! No-please no! Stop-Stop it!" I dug my heels into the ground. I wasn't going. I wasn't going to be chewed on. My bones were not going to be the toothpick to clean his teeth. I heaved all my weight backwards against his toned chest.

I didn't have a chance. My body was scooped up into the bridle position. I threw my tantrum; I yelled, cursed, threatened, squirmed, and even hit. Ghoul simply brushed it off like the pathetic mortal I was. He knew he had already caught his prey. Tears spilled as I was tossed onto the bed.

"Calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. "

I didn't look at him. Heck, I barely heard him. All I saw was my ticket to freedom. That window was still open, still calling my name. Its shutters acted like hands beckoning to come-to run!

And that's exactly what I did. With a burst of energy I spirited to that opening. I felt empowered. One hand then another- then my head leaned out. The breeze greeted me. It froze my dry tears to my face. It was refreshing, it kept me going forward. Freedom it was there. _Life…_

"Whoa, there." I felt a sickening grip fasten around my torso, "That's a little dangerous don't you think?" My body was pulled back through the window. My escape shoot was soon sealed up behind me. The shutter's encouragement locked away. Again, I was planted on the bed. It was just he and myself. Me against him.

The two of us alone in the guest room.

* * *

Nothing really happened after my attempted escape, except my usual emotional cycle. I cried, whined, and sulked. Basically I had a meltdown and my attacker remained reserved and only would casually repeat the phrase, _you're going to make yourself sick._

"What does it matter?" I snorted. Fluid gurgled in my lungs. The Ghoul simply listened, "I mean-your going to eat me anyways. The hell does it matter if I'm sick?" Slight anger brewed inside me. I looked at that black oil stained mask of his. That haunting smile just poked fun at me. It laughed at my venerable human state.

"Wh-what does it matter-" I drifted my gaze to his cold eye. He starred for a moment. His back leaned against the closed door, the other sealed exit. His arms were casually crossed over his mid-section. He was at ease while I sat in terror.

"It doesn't- really." He paused. I drew my knees to my chest.

"Get some rest."

"What?"- My patients were dwindling, my irritation was rising.

"You need your sleep."

I gripped my legs, frustration was coursing threw my veins. I half listened to the police cars and ambulances outside. They seemed so far away from where I was. After chewing on my lip I decided to press further.

"What game is this?" I narrowed my skeptical eyes at him.

"Game?" He cocked his head. _You have to be joking, right?_

"Yes-Game! What game is this? What are you playing? What's the next move? You've banged me up, put a lock on that damn door."

I yelled at him as I violently pointed at the exit where he stood. But I wasn't done, " And now you won't even tell me what you plan to do? How much crueler can you be?" I screamed my worries out of my lungs. And even when it was over, I didn't feel done. I choked on my cries as my week hands gripped the bed sheets.

I looked at him. I was disheartened to see to see he wasn't fazed. Not in the slightest. He was staring off. The siren's wails from the town were more important.

"Fuck you." I sneered.

"What was that?"

Oh shit. That did not just come out of my mouth.

"I-I well-I didn't-that's not what I said- I" My words spilled out like scrambled eggs.

Even behind his mask I could no longer see a relaxed expression. The muscles around his eye were tense and budging. The air around him thickened. It was as if all the energy in the room was full of static. His hooked arms fell to his sides as he boldly strolled to the end of the bed. I leaned back into the pillows, hoping to sink down and hide.

"Alright, have it _your_ way." I tensed as he continued to speak,

"I'll tell you why I'm here. The reason is you got away with murder earlier today. Yes-you. I'm a busy person, with multiple tasks. I have an oath- a sealed agreement to uphold but you-you stopped it. You were only supposed to be a meal. I had smelled your flesh before you had even noticed me. I had targeted you as a quick energy source. That's why I didn't wear my protection. That's why I didn't wear my mask-"

 _What the heck is he talking about?_

"You weren't supposed to live." He shook his head, "But now-now you've seen my face. You have etched in your mind my identity. As a friend once told me-you're a threat to my existence, to my survival as a Ghoul."

My mind was spilling. Saw his face? Know him? I barley caught a glimpse of his eye let alone anything else!

With a face of panic I immediately defended myself, "No-no your wrong! I don't know you! I didn't see anything. In fact I blacked out. I hardly recall anything!" I sat up frantically.

"You're a liar." He grimly said.

"Huh?" I played dumb.

"A few moments ago you were ranting about me causing you those wounds." He gestured to my injured self. "Don't screw with me. I know you saw me. And I know you remember me."

"I swear I won't tell anyone. Honest. If-If this is your concern then please believe me I won't tell a soul. " I confessed shakily.

"You're life isn't honestly worth this hassle." He practically growled, "But you just had to mention that message. That stupid talk about your mom." For once I was the one speechless.

His shoulders eased before he strolled over to his original spot and picked a familiar blanket. In a quick motion he was in front of me and placed the warm fibers around my shoulders. I was stunned with concern written all over me. Was this going to help soak up all the blood?

Before I had the chance to say anything I felt a different weight behind me. No longer were the pillows supporting me. My heart nearly exploded from the sickness that was taking over. I could feel the rise and fall of my attacker's chest. The remaining dresser light had been clicked off. Darkness over took the room.

"Now go to sleep." He whispered in my ear. His arms again wrapped around me. My eyes somewhat caught a glimpse of his char colored nails that encased my wrists.

"Uh-what are you-?" I asked with a raw throat.

"Just making sure you're not going anywhere." He pulled me closer to him. Closter phobia was setting in. I tried to adjust my back and struggled to get to the best position to get plenty of air. This was beyond torture. But the idea of being devoured, the thought of him biting into my flesh, the pain I would feel kept flooding into my head over and over. The combination was toxic.

The Ghoul interrupted my thoughts, "You're fingers aren't that sore- are they?" I felt his touch gently rub my aching hands. But I ignored his question.

"What-what are you planning? What's going to happen-"

"I'm still deciding." His thumb made tiny circles on my skin.

"On?"

"I'm still deciding whether or not I'm going to let you live."

I nearly gagged.

"Shhh. Get some sleep. You're going to make yourself sick."

The sirens still cried, the shots till popped, and the sad clouds continued to fill the bucket to the rim.

/

* * *

He's kinda twisted, isn't he? ;)


	3. Bucket-part 3

Author Note: Well another new review meansàI have to continue ;) Alright! Who's ready for some kick-ass action?! Common we need some girl power in here!

Thanks a million to anyone who reviews or favorites. It means so much! That's what keeps me going. Otherwise, no audience-no reason to write.

Special thanks to guest reviewer: I will not drop the net this time around ;) Cheers! This chapter is for you!

* * *

-I won't know what your thinking if you don't leave feed back-

* * *

Story / When the Sky Still Cries /

Chapter 3: The Bucket part 3

/

I was overly warm. My body heat was so unbearable I nearly fainted back into my unconscious. I had barely sat up when I rapidly untangled myself out of the blanket and covers that surrounded me. My forehead dripped with perspiration. My gut felt empty, almost hollow as if I had sweated all the fluid out of me. My legs draped over the side of the bed. Soaked from the bubbling fever, my body leaned over like a wet noodle.

I couldn't control myself. I wasn't thinking of anything other than getting out of those thick suffocating clothes. I flung myself off the bed and zoomed to the door. The sweat trickled down my neck and clumped into my matted hair. Funny-my memory had not register with me until my hand jiggled the knob to the exit.

 _Oh, no._

Now, I recalled everything. My heart hammered at the thought. He, the Ghoul, was still here. The storm, the walk home, the injuries, I glanced at my dried blood nails, were all-real. He was real. He was here! I twisted and jerked on the handle. My ticket to freedom wasn't letting me pass. I bit my lip so hard that I managed to peel another layer of skin off.

"Damnit! Common-Common! Please-" My pitiful whines were pointless. The heat continued to swell inside me. I was boiling so badly I could have been an oven for a row of pies. I leaned my head against the door. My skull rolled over the wood, hoping-praying that some wave of coolness would happen.

Forgetting everything, I pushed myself off the door and began stripping off my top and pants. Instantly, my temperature dropped to a more comfortable range. I grabbed a cool sheet from the bed and sprawled myself out the floor. I lay there panting as the invisible steam evaporated off. There was nothing more I could do. I was a victim, a prisoner. I felt so defenseless, venerable even in my own home. Even here- I couldn't go to my bedroom and retrieve the proper clothes I wanted. I was confined, sealed like tight like an envelope in this damn room because of _him_!

Wait.

As my back rested on the floor it dawned on me-I was alone.

This startled me more so than him actually being here. It left the eerie feeling of the unknown. Which was, in my opinion like a silent death sentence. Out of sight he was unpredictable. It was the same ideals he had about me. I weakly raised a hand to my neck. I winced. Soreness stretched from under my jaw to a couple of inches down. Why did this part of me hurt?

* * *

I paced.

For the last half hour I had checked every nook and crack in the room. I peered around every piece of furniture, searched the closet, and even went as far as to tare the bed apart. No phone.

I paced.

The window, my first try at escape, was somehow bared or magically glued shut. I nearly dislodged my shoulder blades attempting to pry those shutters open. The strange part wasn't just waking up alone, but the fact of how sporadic my confinement was.

"The window is perfectly thought out but-" I toyed with the door knob once more, "this-this isn't." I examined it more closely.

After hours of lying around, blaming the universe, and pitying myself I decided that complaining wasn't going to save me. Neither was allowing my sickness of nerves going to be the reason I would die. I collected myself. I fixed my clothes back on and began plotting. If the police had to find my body they would see I fought until the end. _Mom would know I at least tried…_

I leaned my ear closer to the handle.

Click, click, snap.

Click, click, snap, went the knob again.

"This isn't locked." My eyes went wide, "Oh my god!" Relief washed over me. Exit. There was an exit! That's all that mattered at the moment; there was a way out. For the fist time since yesterday a smile spread on my face.

"I must have missed it earlier!" I shocked myself when a tiny laugh erupted from me. I was beyond giddy. I was getting out of here. I was already picturing myself running down the road and into the arms of protectors. I was going to see my friends and family again. I was going to live! Before I could walk on Cloud 9 any longer my heart sank.

"Wait-no-no-no!" I kept yanking on the door. I leaned all my weight back but nothing. I stopped. Clenching my teeth I let out a round of curses. This was the door that had been hinged on backwards. "It swings into the room and out into the hallway." I kicked the base. My anger boiled like a pot on the stove.

Thunder still roared in the distance.

"Son of a bitch-" I swore. I should have known he wouldn't slip up that easily. My brows pinched together. "Then how did he-?" I went to my knees, doing my best not to fall from my still pounding head, and glanced under the gap between the door and the floor. I could somewhat make out a type of barrier. Was that the legs of the table from my bedroom? Without a moments hesitation I staggered to my feet and shoved with all my might.

I got winded frequently, however after several strenuous heaves my passage started to budge. The table groaned as it rubbed against the carpet. Another round and I was finally able to widen the door enough to fit threw. I knew it was strange. I mentioned it earlier how odd it was that the window was so perfectly executed where as this, the main route of freedom, was so pathetically fixed.

I had to swallow another sticky lump that had balled in my throat. Was this wise?

"Common-F/N. You've got to move-you've got to go!" I commanded myself to lift my heavy limbs. It took every power in my body not to ditch this idea. The haunting fear suddenly leached onto me. Ignoring my warning gut I pushed myself threw the narrow crack. I held my breath as I crept into the hallway.

No source of orange light was visible anywhere. I had to bit my lip and squeeze my hands to keep myself moving forward. It was as if I was a blind person walking a maze. I started to gain courage once I realized my attacker wasn't in site. Everything looked normal. It was quiet just like when I woke up. Had he left? With shocking pins of adrenaline I managed to gain the strength to half trot down toward the main room.

I came to the edge of the wall's corner. I took multiple breaths to refuel my tense muscles. I went to take a step forward and nearly wet myself when the arch of my foot met with a foreign object. I gasped. Daring myself I allowed my eyes to look.

There staring back at me was my grinning screen.

"No way." I whispered. I couldn't believe my sight. I bent down and snatched my phone like I spotted gold. With darting fingers I pressed all the keys that was going to send aid.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I let my guard down as I ventured toward the kitchen. I had the police on the line and everything was going to be fine. My reassurance got the better of me.

"911 what's your emergency?" A dual women's voice asked.

"Yes-yes-hello. I'm reporting an attack that happened today-no yesterday. Yeah-yesterday by the corner-no-" I fumbled.

"Miss- I'm going to need you to slow down. Are you in any current danger?" She asked calmly and orderly. Embarrassment flooded me. I was sounding like a child.

I sighed, "No."

"Alright, let me start again. What's your name?"

"F/N, L/N." I replied to her question as I neared the kitchen table.

"F/N, can you explain to me in order what happened?"

"Yes-I was-" I never got the next words out since in less than a second I was no longer standing up. My spine had smacked the title floor. I hissed in pain.

"Miss? Hello-Miss?" I heard the other line call. My phone slid slightly from my grasp, as I weakly propped myself up on my elbows. The soreness pounded my back.

"Ow. Ow-Ow-" I could barely breath. The fall had knocked the wind out of me. However, It took me only a second to adjust. I scooted my arms forward then my skin crawled with horror. A wet stocky substance slimed under my weight. I lifted my hand to my face. Queasiness stirred in my stomach. My mouth went dry as I recognized the dark thick liquid drenched on my palm.

"O-oh god." My shaking lips mustered.

"Hello? Miss are you ok? Hello-" The operator's voice was only background noise. My body was jolted upright in a flash. However, trying to get up was like keeping sea legs on a ship. My feet slipped and twisted out from under me. I managed to grip the table but only for a second before I fell frontwards into the mess. My torso and neck were coated in the murky stench. I squealed as I frantically got to my feet.

My lungs were about to burst as I noticed the blood was no small spot. The sight was so disturbing I turned to my side and spit up any fright I had. The scarlet lake flooded under the entire kitchen table and beyond.

"Holy shit! Oh my god. Oh my god!" I screamed. My stained hands wrapped around me as I skidded backwards. It wasn't just blood, it was a massacre of decapitated body parts.

Legs, arms, organs, flesh covered a massive portion of the kitchen.

I tripped onto the carpet. The terror pulsed through me. I wasn't going to live past this nightmare. _I can't do this… I can't do this… I'm going to die…._ A gushing noise of chomping teeth knocked into my conscious. My shoulders instantly rose and shivers of imaginary ants scattered down my spine.

"Oh, F/N-" His voice spoke in between chews.

With clamped eyes I shook my head. My stained body refused to look to my left. I heard another slurp of flesh being sucked down. _I can't do this…_ But I did. I managed to spin my frame to the side to see the monster before me ripping the tissue out of a corpse. My jaw dropped.

My attacker sat on the floor, meal in hand, a stern expression chiseled on his face.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." He spoke through overflowing mouthfuls. He gulped a final chew before taking his sleeve and attempting to wipe the waterfall from his lips. He stood up smoothly. His Ghoul eye burned into me. "I was hoping you would just sleep through it all." His words were not of endearment.

My defensive instincts kicked in as I eyed the smiling steak knife on the counter. It was in arm's reach and without hesitation I gripped it with intent to kill.

"Miss! Miss-Hello! Are you in danger? Hello-are you there?" The phone screeched.

"Stay away from me." I said through chattering teeth. My predator simply glared.

"You called for help?" His voice was heated.

"That-That's right. They're coming. They know you're here!" I yelled. My knife was pointed directly at him.

"You called the police-" His brows pushed down as his jaw clenched tighter. "Fantastic." He said deeply sarcastically. The hair stood up on my neck.

In a blink, the creature flashed around me. His body no longer in front instead I sensed him from behind. "Back off!" I spun on my heel and stabbed my weapon into his chest. I was mortified to see the knife lay shattered in the pool of blood. Its once grinning shine was now soaked in crimson. My wrists were instantly gripped and shoved above my head. I yelped in pain.

"I should have known you would have woken up." My attacker's unhappy voice was apparent. I wormed under his hold. My fever returned. I could feel the nausea and sweltering heat brewing in me. "I'll hold you tighter next time."

"Let go!" Even through sickness I swung a hefty kick at him. Though it did little good.

"You're really making me lose my temper." Suddenly I was shoved to the floor. I skidded in the mess once again. I tried to stagger to my feet but resistance was bared onto me. I familiar hand dug into my shoulder. A slimy intestine coiled at my side.

I watched as the enemy picked up my phone. He checked the screen before handing me the device. I nervously took it. Why would he hand me this?

"Hello-?"

She was still there.

"Try to sound convincing." Were his calm words to me. I desperately fought to get away from him. I wasn't gong to listen.

"Please-Help-" Without warning a stinging pain burst from the hold he had on me. I hacked at the sudden onset agony. I couldn't even voice a scream.

"Now, if you don't think I won't shred you to pieces your wrong. " The tips of his nails dug deeper. I tucked my chin to my chest holding back any yelps that were brewing to escape. Using the phone he lifted my chin. "You're fine." He motioned for me to take the device. Stifling both aid urges and hissing pain I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked with my voice choking.

"Oh miss! Is that you? Are you alright?" Worry was blaring in her tone. My eyes locked with my attacker and I was reminded where I stood.

"I-" The Ghoul clenched my shoulder harder, "Yes ma'am. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Sounded like a crash? I can send an ambulance and police-" I cut her off.

"N-No that won't be necessary. I was just moving things and a box fell. Please-Please don't send anyone." I purposely sounded stressed. I prayed to god she would figure it out. My attacker knew and leaned in closer, daring me to make any more stupid moves.

"Miss-Miss I really think it's best if I go ahead and send for help." Her concern was making me on edge.

"No!" I yelled. There was a long pause on both ends. My capture starred and me as my eyes darted and my mind tried to think of a solution. "I-I have company over."

"Miss, it really won't take that long to send someone. Just hang on a sec and I'm sure your _company_ will understand-" The operator was stuck in her job's protocol. I wanted to pull my hair out. My rescuer was going to be the cause of my death!

"No you don't understand. I-I-" I paused, "My family's over and if they find out I do drugs there going to kill me." I weakly lied.

Never had there been a more awkward tense scenario in my life.

I held my breath.

"Well Miss if-"

A blood-curdling scream erupted from my mouth. My frantic eyes had caught the glimpse of mulled corpse crawling towards me. Bits of its skin were missing and its mouth was agape as blood and drool leaked down its sides. Ghoul eyes, coals with lava veins were wide with sought out hunger. I could see a broken beating red tentacle twitch under the monster's control.

It gurgled a clogged laugh, "Mine-all mine! I will have you! I will devour you!" Its hanging jaw still attempted to smile as its stained hand latched my shirt.

In a fit a panic I didn't realize I had scooted myself into my first predator's arms. I basically flew myself into a trap. His blood soaked limbs gripped me before he launched both of us backwards. Controlling both situations, again his hand covered my cries as he handled the phone. Even in the moment of chaos his voice was flat and reassuring.

"Sorry you had to hear that Ma'am." The Ghoul was on the line now. The operator wasn't sure what to make of the situation. "This is her brother. No worries I will make sure she receives help. Thank you for your time."

 _Click._

The monster before us lunged. Its smacking jaws with wads of salivation came flying in our direction with fingers like daggers. A nail nearly touched my face but never came as I was roughly thrown to the floor. The terrain of blood caused my body to spin across the infested swamp of human remains. In a flash, I collided with the wooden chairs and legs of the table. My head bounced off the furniture while my tongue accidently tasted the floor's metallic mess.

As I vomited the foreign substance the two Ghoul's behind me were progressing in their war. I could hear the punches and growls that were being thrown at one another. Cabinet doors were smashed, kitchen supplies were tossed, and glass shattered as the battle continued. Curses and starving words of _she's mine_ and _eat_ were jumbled along with the physical wrestle.

Being the petrified pray, I pushed forward and used the opportunity to escape. It wasn't a thought or even a conscience decision; instead I went with a stomach intuition. Like a bat out of hell I found myself crawling my way to the front door. I passed the kitchen corner, zoomed by the main room, and then headed for the exit. Each time my hand gripped the fibers of the carpet I begged.

I prayed that the door would let me go.

And for once, my prayers had been answered.

* * *

Just keep going-

Breathe.

Just keep going-

I had long since vacated from my apartment. My socks splashed on the wet pavement as I frantically jogged down a back street. The rain had finally quieted to a light drizzle but the dense fog wasn't helping matters. It seemed like an eternity until I reached the edge of town. I finally had to slow my pace.

With my hands on my knees I let out several long pants in attempt to calm both my nerves and my adrenaline. I was beyond ill at this point. My body had the same symptoms of someone riding a roller coaster for the last 24 hours.

A black cat scampered along my path.

I wish I had heeded the omen.

Nothing, could have prepared me for what I encountered down the main road. If I hadn't been so exhausted I would have gorged my eyes out and cried. An endless count of bodies, mostly human, filled the street. Some corpses were hanging out of windows while others were open and splattered across the concrete. The stench of soggy rotten flesh penetrated my nose. It was more repulsive than bags of spoiled eggs.

"This must have been the cause of all the sirens and gun fire. How long had this been plotted?" I asked myself.

A deadly still silence filled the air as I slid down the sides of the abandoned buildings. I passed countless Ghouls devouring helpless people, many still alive. I had to cringe and force myself to move on. I couldn't save them anymore than I could myself. I merged from behind a dumpster. Thankfully, I had gone unnoticed for several blocks. All I wanted was to obtain a phone that was my goal.

"Just contact mom and dad. Then everything will be fine. Get to a phone-" I had to verbally give myself instructions as each street corner was more horrible than the last. A group of decease soldiers was the last landmark I recall.

* * *

I will spare myself the _memorable_ details.

I don't want to discuss the events that took place that lead to my capture. It's embarrassing enough to say I'm sitting bound to a chair with a blindfold preventing my sight. And its worse to say that the reason this happened was all due to me setting off a store alarm.

That's all it took and my butt had a target painted on it.

I bit the rag that was cutting into my cheeks. It stung and burned. My entire body ached from the tangle I encountered with a new Ghoul. Lucky me-to have found a monster more menacing than the one eye creep.

 _Wait, one eye?_ I thought.

A heavy door creaked open. Footsteps trailed in but all I could do was sit there. I was a fish caught in a net. Was this even fair? I jerked at the rope that raked harshly against my wrists. I tried to flare my legs but they were held against their will as well. Was it fair that I had lived a good life and this is the payment? I was a decent person who never caused trouble. I followed the rules! I didn't gossip nor did I lie. I even stayed home on Saturday nights! I shouldn't be punished. I don't deserve this!

"Here's the bitch. "

I have a new hate.

"No wonder you couldn't handler her Kaneki. She's straight out of hell itself. Wasn't till I bit her that she finally passed out. Shit that was difficult -she nearly knocked my fucking teeth out. " I turned my head to the side as I listened.

"That's enough Ayato-" Kaneki snapped. I grimaced knowing all to well who he was.

"Fine-fuck it." I heard him distancing himself from the room before making a last statement. "Make sure you spare me the heart. Love the organs." I heard a slight gruff of enthusiasm from him. I shuttered.

"Touch her again and I'll cut your tongue out." My attacker was now my defender?

"Tch. Fuck you." Ayato snorted. Well I assumed it was him. Stomping boots echoed as they left. My shoulders slightly fell. _One less problem to worry about,_ I thought to myself _._ However, I was once again paired alone with _Kaneki_.

Realization flooded me like a broken dam.

It couldn't be…

It had to be…

Touka, the café, the one eye, the eye patch! It all came together, yes that was his name! Oh my god. It was him all along? No-it couldn't be. The boy from before had dark brown or black hair with a sweet smile every time I came in. He was the guy who stuttered with his words and talked about books. He's the guy who was at the top of his class-the gifted student who literally was perfect-an angel!

The rope was gently removed from my irritated mouth. My mind raced. Even the fabric that was wedged slightly into my cuts couldn't silence me from spilling the confession.

"Kaneki-?" I hesitantly asked. I was surprised he answered.

"So-you've figured it out." He sounded defeated.

"It is you-Its you. This entire time its been you?"

"Yes." His soft voice held no denial. It was almost more painful to realize it was someone I knew.

"Why would you do this to me?" The tears were coming. Surprisingly my blindfold was removed followed by my wrists then feet. His unmasked, emotionless gazed wasn't directed at me. "What happened to you?"

"It wasn't personal-honestly." He looked at me, as he remained kneeled on the floor.

"Wasn't personal? You tried to eat me!" I clenched the chair as my knuckles turned white.

"Yes-Yes that's true. But I didn't. You're still alive. Aren't you?" His hand stoked my face. I shot him a twisted expression.

"You've got to be fucking kidding. " The anger brewed inside of me as I smacked his hand away. "Look at me! Do I look alive to you?" He knew what I meant. I could still feel the semi dried blood caked all over me. The new scars and wounds were only a fraction of the damage.

Ignoring my question Kaneki strolled over to an industrial sink. On top of it he snatched an old looking shirt, turned on the water, before he rang the shirt out. He returned to me and knelt in the same position as before. He tried to hand me the rag but I refused. My glaring eyes never left his.

He took a breath, "You should know I saved you twice."

"Bullshit." I retorted.

I received a chuckle, "Confident now that you know its me-huh?"

"How come you're not dead-?" I asked harshly. An evil smirk crossed his face.

"Bummed aren't you-? Well, to your amazement I can fight pretty well. That was just one of the times I was on duty protecting you." Cautiously, he placed the cool rag on my neck. I couldn't believe it-it was as if he had switched personalities. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He flipped the rag over and began wiping my dirty bruised face. I just sat there. Nothing really made sense anymore. The damp fabric felt so relieving. But my chest still ached. I was still upset. I was taken from my home, the town had been massacred, and people were dead. Their corpses were still left broken on the streets.

"Don't cry F/N." I allowed him to clean away the tears.

"Is Touka alright? Is-Is she alive?" I could barely ask the question. He hesitated.

"No. Hardly any human has survived this-"

I completely lost it. I hunched over my heaving body and spilled all the bundled cries that had been plaguing me during this entire nightmare. This news was more painful than my injuries. My heart screamed as an invisible knife stabbed deeper and deeper. It twisted and toyed with the strings in my chest. I shook and hiccupped my way through the pain.

"Pl-Please Kaneki-" I begged for a different reason this time, "Please kill me. Please!" I didn't occur to me his tiny efforts to comfort me. I was too hysterical. I just kept repeating my plea to him. Finally I found myself surrounded in his embrace. I had been lifted off the chair and pulled into his lap. My eyes wept their salty tears into his clothing. His warm chest stifled my cries.

I asked again, "Please."

He hugged me tighter before he pulled me back and lifted my chin. He examined my hideous complexion and stroked my tangled locks. He knew he had caused all of this…

"I'll protect you." He rested his forehead on mine. Our breaths circulated each other. One was warm another cold from grief. I had closed my eyes hoping to avoid reality. "Always." I didn't believe it nor did I care at the moment.

The stained rag slightly cleaned my cheeks then over my mouth. I was lost before I felt a pair of tender lips lightly brush mine. My eyes widened.

"Kan-" He hushed me by leaning in closer. His moist lips coated mine as gentle reminder of the control he had. He braced my back and allowed himself to cradle me more. I was stunned. He parted slightly before coming back and playing his tongue around inside of my mouth. He hugged me closer. Then left a final peck was panted on me once more before he lifting my heavy chin.

"You're forever mine, F/N."

He firmly gripped the back on my shirt.

The rag's water soaked the bathroom floor. Its tinted water droplets bled into its cracks. And it looked as though there was enough to fill the bucket an inch deep.

* * *

Well, well-we have a OCD Kaneki ;)

Probably done with the story. Not sure. If so-that was the longest one-shot of the century lol

Anyway, Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Pale-part 1

Author Note: I honestly can't thank everyone enough for encouraging me to continue with the story! Really has been awesome to hear responses and know my work is appreciated! Thank you everyone!

Now…prepare for the longest chapter ever! Lol Took forever to write!

Please note: Gets graphic towards the end. Figured fair warning to those who want it.

Also-I am NOT following the story line from the Anime. I have had to alter things to make the action/suspense work for this fanfiction. I hope we can all bare that in mind. Thanks!

I do not own any characters/plot/ideas etc. (except OCs)

~Enjoy!

F/N= First Name  
L/N=Last Name

Story / When the Sky Cries /  
Chapter 4: Pale Part 1

* * *

 _Pop._

I flinched.

 _Pop._

I adjusted my back.

 _Pop._

I held myself tighter and allowed my teeth to sink into my tongue.

The night was a never-ending torment. Never had I realized how aggravating cracking knuckles could be to an individual. Nor did I fathom, I would be held hostage in a bathroom with a cannibal. I assumed Kaneki hadn't fallen asleep from the sounds of his unsettled hands. As for myself, I was well aware of my lack of slumber. My eyes were beyond dry and burning to the highest degree of discomfort. My mind pulsed as if I was receiving resuscitation from a defibrillator device. And all the while my stomach ached from all the tears that had been spilled.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you don't get some rest, F/N." He spoke. Kaneki's steady voice never changed since yesterday. However, my blood still ran cold when I was in his presence. And let me say, it wasn't do to his charming actions either. His lips were just as disgusting as all the murders he had committed. They tasted just like a corpse, harsh and rotten.

I felt his hand lightly rub my arm. His ideas of comfort were far from my likings. I squeezed myself tighter into a ball. My head fell into my still dirty limbs and my knees curled into my stomach. All I wanted was to be left alone.

I heard him let out a sigh, "F/N, you can sleep. I told you- no one will hurt you. I'm here-" His body suddenly leaned against mine. His chin was propped up on my shoulder, his one hand laid on my stomach, and now we were _both_ settled together on the grimy floor. Two diseased individuals sharing a space was beyond repulsive. Slowly, my panic attacks were returning. He couldn't hold me like this. The fear of being confined was brewing in my gut. I rapidly sucked in air.

"Kaneki-?" I asked quickly.

"Hm?"

"Where's my phone-?" I slightly drifted my question. I knew confronting this topic was dangerous. However, I also was aware of my growing twitching insides from not being relieved of the pressure. I would have to take my chances.

I felt him release me instantly. It was a relief; yet unnerving to know I had triggered an unsatisfying issue.

"Don't worry about it." He huffed in response. I licked my lips, as I amped up my courage. Though, Kaneki was once a familiar welcoming face, he no longer held the same presence as before. His personality was flat and deadly quiet. While his eyes were emotionless. In retrospect, he terrified me.

"I would like my phone-please." I still faced away from him.

"I don't have it. It was lost a while ago." I pinched my brows. He was acting too reserved. Finally, I got my strength up to roll over and face him. Kaneki rested against the industrial sink. His silver bangs draped in front of his closed eyes. Again, his face was clear of any disguise and he was wearing the same edgy charcoal colored outfit as before.

"Kaneki-I need my phone. My-My parent's _need_ to know I'm alright. They have to know I'm alive." My arms raised me to a sitting position next to him. "Please." I asked firmly.

His glassy eyes opened casually, "You hungry?"

His question caught me off guard. Food? Now that I thought about it, I hadn't eaten in forever. And all the vomiting just left my stomach with the sensation of a clawing animal turning in there. Not to mention, my headache was also probably due to lack of nutrients. Food was sounding good.

"That's not what we are talking about." I shook my head as I tried to convince myself that food was indeed not important. "I need my phone-"

"Tell you what-I'll bring you something and then we'll talk. Alright?" His fingers brushed some strains of hair out of my eyes. I almost preferred being locked away than the touchiness. Not sure of what to say, I simply nodded.

The Ghoul smoothly got to his feet. Before he ventured out he turned to me with stern gesture and said, "Don't try anything. "

Then the door sprang shut.

When I was younger, I remember being disgusted by those slimy green veggies on my plate. I use to gag. Then I would shove my food in the opposite direction of my mouth. Dad would laugh, when I pouted. I wasn't satisfied until more delightful meat was added to my dish. Then I would munch happily, like a little carnivore.

"Once you're done eating-I will take you back to your apartment." Kaneki stood over me as I simply held my bowl. The sight of grilled steak sent my gut spiraling into illness. I lowered my dish and raised my head in his direction.

"Really-?" I asked. I could barely believe my ears.

He nodded.

My heart sped up. The excitement grew in my chest at the thought of being free. Was he really going to let me go? The notion of no longer being held captive was enough to allow me to fake happiness. I cheerfully picked at my food, but still moved the steak pieces aside.

"Kaneki, would you mind if I-I asked you a question?" I peeked at him with a few mouthfuls of rice.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, F/N." He said with a small smile. I gulped my food down, roughly.

"Right-" I paused. "Um-do you know what happened out there-?" I motioned my head towards the wall, implying the outside. Though, I wasn't exactly confident, I wanted to hear the truth. Kaneki softly stared at me before he replied.

"War. Ghouls verses humans, a fight for dominance in this erratic world." Kaneki didn't seem impressed by the reality. I was surprised to see him so irritated; it was like the pot calling the kettle black. He was a lunatic in all ways, shapes, and forms. I figured town chaos would be his Saturday night thrill.

"Why did you start this-?" I asked as if I was an investigator.

"I wasn't apart of it." My capture snapped. I was slightly taken back by his abrupt response. Kaneki must have realized he startled me since; he then mouthed an apology. "I wasn't apart of it because- I was busy protecting you." My capture walked towards me. Our eyes met when he knelt down in front of me. I clenched my glass dish.

Keneki gently laid a hand near my collarbone. His fingers kneaded into a sore spot. Had it been anyone else, I would have melted. I hurt so badly. As a child, I use to howl at my grandmother for not being able to roll out of bed. She would gripe about her aching muscles. I experienced first hand the misery she had endured. Sleeping on the floor was the equivalent of being eighty.

"Finish your meal-then I'll bring someone in to stitch you up. "

"O-Oh Shit! -Shit!" I hissed in agony as another sharp pinch was entered into my forearm. "St-Stop!" I tried to yank my limb away but Kaneki held me still.

"Good lord, Ayato sure got a good taste-this is really deep." I heard the gun reload. I wanted to faint. My arm had already been sterilized to the bone and the tissue was shredded raw. The flamboyant clown squeezed my skin together before another staple was launched. The pain was beyond unimaginable. My hand instantly gripped Kaneki's shirt.

"Hang in there, F/N." He held me as another staple was pierced. I stuffed another cry. Normally, I'm not a weakling; in fact I've had surgery, twice, but nothing is worse than having several wounds closed without any painkillers. I was fatigued, my headache throbbed, and now my skin was stinging as if a hornet's nest had attacked me.

 _Snap._

The side of my forearm flared. "Are-are you almost done?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Just about-" The masked jester replied. Another bunch of mushy skin was grabbed, "However, if you escape without an infection-it will be an act of God." The gun sounded again, another prick entered my flesh. This was the final wound to cinch. After having several others closed, including; my leg, a scrap on my side, and not to mention the fingernail marks in my shoulder, I was done with the staples.

"My god- I'm going to kill that guy. God damnit-" I wormed under Kaneki's hold. I was brewing with hate. This was added agony I didn't need.

 _Snap._

The clown, Nico, let out a goofy chuckle, "Don't go _loathing_ Ayato. It's in his instincts to hunger for human flesh. And I can see why-you're so appetizing."

 _Snap._

Once more, I was reminded I was in the presence of Ghouls, cannibal monsters, that had no mercy on us humans. It's funny, during all the pain I was starting to feel more comfortable around them. I had, for a brief moment, let my guard down. I felt myself shrink. _No more talking, F/N,_ I told myself.

"I honestly don't know how Kaneki has resisted. You're a stoic boy Ken-" The jokester was interrupted.

"What further plans do we have to execute later this week-?" Kaneki asked. I could tell he wasn't in the position of authority since he decided to change the topic instead, of retaliating. I sat quietly and tried to handle the burning sensitivity.

"Don't expect me to spill any information, Kaneki." The clown hesitated before adding another staple. Then he gestured to me. "I may have a clown appearance-but I'm not foolish." I wish I could have read his expression. A pair of hands covered my ears, as if I was a child about to hear a dirty word. Had he been human, and the regular Kaneki I knew, I would have knocked him out cold.

However, I played up my best behavior. My mouth remained sealed and I forced my eyes to stay fixed on my closing wound. I hoped to draw their attention away from myself. Little did they know, I was all _ears_ on this conversation.

Nico spoke as quietly as possible. I could barely make out anything. The most I was able to register was, "You know-Jason-dead-" Whose Jason? Being too deep in thought I missed some of Kaneki's reply. Crap.

"-Tatara-least of my worries-" I felt the vibration from his voice fill my ears. Who were all these individuals? The two exchanged several sentences, most of which I failed to comprehend anything. I was lost from the start. Finally my interest spiked when I heard myself mentioned.

"F/N-importance-?" I watched as Nico gunned the final staple into my flesh. A large red strip of irritation ran in between the suture.

"No-nothing's been decided-until-" I slightly stirred as I caught Kaneki's words. Not important? The fear of becoming a delicacy returned. I had to control the shiver creeping up my back. The pit of sickness bubbled in my stomach. I cleared my throat trying to forget about the capture, the suffocation, which was eating away at me.

"What shall-be-" Nico ran a finger down my injury. I would like to believe he was checking to make sure it would properly hold.

"Death-" Kaneki replied dually.

I nearly threw up my insides. The steak from before remained in the dish and my wound cried a tear of blood.

I couldn't disclose my means of transportation, since quite honestly I wasn't even sure how I arrived either. The last thing I recall was the creepy clown tickling my injury, followed by Kaneki asking me to finish my meat; otherwise I would grow to thin, and typical me vomiting more jittery nerves. Somehow, I was then promptly blindfolded and escorted out of the bathroom by my man-eating caretaker.

"Only pack what is necessary. No extras." Kaneki instructed. We both stood at the base of the apparent complex. The place was deserted, not a soul insight. Again, the town's sirens had begun wailing in the town. Thankfully, however, the rain and ceased for the moment. I starred at the outside metal staircase that would lead me to my room, _666_. Ironic-I'm aware.

I pondered for a moment, "Pack?" I looked at Kaneki who was once again covered in his Ghoulish face with the Cheshire smile.

"Yes-only simple things-clothes, maybe some food. Keep the list small. Alight?" He glanced at me as if I should have been well informed of my limits. In a state of confusion I confronted him.

"What do you mean pack? Kaneki, what are you talking about?" I raised both my eyebrows, I had a habit of making countless expressions whenever I talked. "I thought you were letting me go! Why'd you bring me here then?" Panic rose in my voice.

"I figured you would want some of your personal things. Nothing is worse than being homesick." I looked away from him for a moment. This sounded like a long trip. Before I could ask another question Kaneki spoke again.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. Have your things gathered by then." I wanted to interject my concerns but Kaneki was quicker and planted a long kiss on my forehead. I however, wasn't fooled and was still suspicious of him.

The Ghoul before me held my face, "Don't leave the complex without me." His voice was serious when he gave me that lecture. In a split second Kaneki vanished and I was darting up the staircase faster than a jackrabbit on _Speed_.

"Ume! Wh-what are you doing here? How did you-?" I glanced around wildly, "Where's mom and dad?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh F/N! I'm so glad you're alive! I-I thought for sure you were dead!" My sister hugged me around the neck despite my vulgar appearance. For once, I returned the embrace. I likewise, was elated to see a breathing family member. It seemed surreal being able to hold someone, someone who I was truly familiar with. After several moments we pulled away, both on the verge of welcoming tears.

"F/N-sis'-I don't even know what to say. I'm-I'm just so thrilled you're alive! Thank goodness!" My sister held my shoulders as she sniffled her way through her sentences. "What-What happened to you?" Finally she asked.

Before I could reply, that voice inside me kept knocking on my skull. I had an eerie feeling something wasn't right. Why would Kaneki leave me, alone, here at my own apartment? He didn't scout the place nor did he attempt to come back at a reasonable time. An hour seemed very broad especially for a control freak. _What are you up to, Kaneki?_

"F/N-your arm! My goodness what on earth happened-?" Ume was my second bible school mother. Her emotions rode a roller coaster more than mine. And before, call it what you will _, The Ghoul Revolution,_ my sister had me beat with weeping over every small thing. One summer, dad decided to uproot an overbearing tree from the side of the house, eventually it led to Ume having a breakdown. She was fifteen.

"Ume-its not safe. Please listen to me-the best thing you can do is go and find help. I'll stay here-" My sister looked at me horrified through her thick framed glasses. She was a beautiful person until she wore those birth control looking lenses. How she was married is beyond my comprehension.

"F/N? Are you crazy? I would never leave you here! Besides-you desperately need medical attention!" Ume lifted my arm, "For goodness sake, you have staples in you!" She placed fingers to her lips as she started to sob.

I gripped her wrists and held them to her face, "Ume-this is no time to get emotional. Please-I-I need you to go. There isn't much time-please!" I tried to reason with her. However, it was pointless. Tears fell down her pixie shaped face; my older sister was becoming useless. We stood outside the room of my apartment. Her light blue dress blew in the day breeze, while my stained nightclothes and bare feet looked out of character during the falling afternoon.

"I won't leave you. Raiden is in the car-" my sister pointed behind me in the direction of the parking lot. "we'll go to mom and dad's together." She was about to tug me along but I planted my feet.

"No-no. You don't understand I can't leave here." I repeated Kaneki's instructions.

"F/N, please. Please don't leave me alone, again." My sister still held my wrist. I envisioned a straining heartstring, one I did not wish to see cut. I nodded, before following her quickly down the stairway again.

/  
I sat in the back seat behind my sister. My heart pounded as my nervous hands clipped the safety belt into its slot. I noticed the evening sun was fading fast. The mental stopwatch had begun.

"Common-drive!" I hollowed at the driver as my hand beat his head seat. My sister's husband wasn't amused. He and I had a mutual hate ever since I called him a dork and he retorted with an intellectual comeback.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, F/N" Raiden sighed annoyed.

"We can have a proper introduction later-drive!" I wined like a kid. I saw his boney hand reach for the gearshift before shifting in reverse.

"Did we have to stop at your sister's first." My brother in law angrily whispered to my sister. Ume, being the gentle soul, just placed a loving hand on his.

"She's been through a lot, dear." She said quietly. I rolled my eyes then it dawned on me.

"Ume, why are here and not mom and dad?" I asked. The car pulled out of the reverse and was rolling toward the main road.

"Mom just asked if I would check on you-since-since I was in the area. They hadn't heard from you and were worried. They were still planning on coming tomorrow, though. They will be happy to see you early. " My sister gave me a small smile.

"Wait-you mean you haven't seen the main part of town?" My faced grew worrisome. Raiden snorted before interjecting.

"No-we only pass that street on the way out. We live on the opposite side and-"

 _Oh god…_

Instantly, the roof above our heads caved. The metal became jagged daggers that tried to spear us. Shouts and screams erupted from the front seats. My ears erupted when a massive mixed explosion of glass and smoke shot through the windows. I threw myself down on the seat and quickly covered my head.

The vehicle veered over the bumpy road. Its engine roared as the gas was accelerated. My sister clung to her husband as he desperately tried to maneuver the out of control steering. My heart was spilling out of my throat from the adrenaline pumping through me.

"What the hell-!" Raiden jerked the car right and sent the car into a tailspin. The tires screeched over everyone's lungs. Another collision rammed the car from the opposite side of myself. The force was so violent it sent the vehicle tumbling. Our heads smacked the ceiling while our limbs were thrown out the exposed windows. My cheek heated up as I felt my skin being scraped by the pavement. Debris whirled around as if we were caught in the high winds of a tornado.

The car rattled to a halt.

There was a moment of peaceful silence. The only sound was the drips of oil trickling on the concrete. My head lay crammed between the front seat and the side door. I could feel my body was tightly wedge, while I noticed my legs were tangled in the car's seat belt. I did my best not to panic as my senses came to. My blood pumped through me and then out my newly open wounds. The law of gravity was taking effect as the arm over my head poured handfuls of the metallic liquid. The sounds of whimpering moans began to pierce through the air.

I groaned as I tried to maneuver my way out. My legs were badly roped by the seatbelt and were causing shooting pain to run down my thighs. I was contorted upside down; my stomach was bent at a ninety-degree angle and leaving me in ultimate discomfort.

I heard my sister crying from the front.

"U-Ume-Ume are you ok-?" I asked in a raspy voice as I struggled with the nylon. Small burns began to choke my ankles. She only answered with more sobs. I couldn't see anything other than her broken frames that had skied out of the car. I took a breath knowing she was indeed alive.

"Hang on Ume-" I kicked at the seat trying to break free, "I-I'm stuck-but just hold on." I continued to struggle. After a moment of thrashing I felt one of my limbs come loose. I sighed with relief. The tension in my back, from being cramped was flaring and making me winded quickly. _Keep pushing, F/N!_ I encouraged myself.

"No-no! Help!-Let me go!" I heard my brother-in law's shouts as the car began to rock. Metal was torn, glass cracked, and the car horn went off. What was happening? Again, my sister's scream sent a spear through my chest. In the nineteen years I have known her, lived with her, I had never witness such a fit of despair. It was worse than hearing a dying animal.

"Ume! Ume-what's happening-?" My fear, of being trapped, started to choke me. I had to mentally control my emotions. I couldn't get worked up. Breathe.

"Ah-such a disappointment. Sorry boys not much meat on this guy-"

Imaginary bullets shot through my lungs. Oh god, why, why him?

"Let go! Let me go-!" Raiden bellowed his forceful cries. I heard wrestling outside the vehicle. Scrapping of feet on the gravel pavement, grunts and groans followed, and a continuous round of curses stirred the once quiet town.

"No-No-Please! Raiden-Raiden-please come back!" Ume called out to her husband. I heard her shuffle in her seat.

"Ume-don't!" I reached my hand toward the front and smacked the side of the door to draw her attention. "Shhh-don't! Stay quiet. Please-Ume-please just stay quiet-" I begged her. It was too late.

Suddenly, another slam jolted the front of the vehicle. Orange sparks crackled as we were sent flying backwards. My brain was jarred as we crashed landed, again. My vision even danced. I lay there motionless as the chimes and rings tingled in my ears. Time slowed as I watched my sister, in her torn blue dress, frantically twist as her body was being dragged out of the windshield. I was barely able to make out faces as I tried to get to my feet.

I fell forward; my hands braced myself against the gravel. My knees ached as they held my weight. Next to me was the damaged fuming car. My sight began to clear as I recognized the now crumpled tin can. Its frame was bent around a lamppost. How I was ejected, let alone alive, was beyond me.

"U-Ume!" I called to her as I began crawling. My lungs heaved as my muscles strained to pull me forward. I was so weak. What could I even do? My head spun. My mouth let a wad of saliva leak from the end of my tongue. My watery eyes watched in horror, as both my sister and her husband were relentless attacked.

Two masked individuals dressed in rugged attire kept pounding into Raiden. His slim lanky body looked like a twig ready to snap. I could see his ginger hair being ripped from his skull. Raiden never was a fighter, but he wasn't bending either. Even during the endless kicks and punches he remained strong. He wasn't boxing for himself; he was battling for someone he admired.

"Don't touch her! Let her go-let her go!" Raiden shouted as he was hammered to the ground. His suit soon matched his hair. Ume was locked in an arm hold. Her legs dangled as her attacker kept suffocating the life out of her. Even from a distance I could see her face turning a darker shade. Her delicate hands were barely holding the man's grasp. His jacket's hood, the cream fur, instantly gave his identity away.

"Ayato!" I screamed his name. I would do anything to draw his fixation away from my sister. I inched another few crawls forward. I wasn't afraid. If Raiden could fight for her, so could I. Making a quick quarter turn, the hellish Ghoul faced me. His pointed beak mask lowered down at me. Amusement crossed his eyes.

"Common, you're looking like road kill. At least die with some dignity!" Ayato laughed as he watched me stop to catch my breath. The gravel dug into my palms and knees. Half of my staples were missing from my wounds and were likely punctured in new locations. My fatigued body just stayed on my wobbly fours. It was all I could do not to vomit.

"I know-I know- you're not after her! Just eat me and get it over with! Stop tormenting everyone -!" I wheezed the last words out. My eyes fluttered as the night crept into sight. The streetlights replaced the day sun. I struggled even more to see the threats in my path.

Ayato swung my sister around like a rag doll. Her face was swelling from the lack of oxygen. He did anything but loosen his hold. He was enjoying all of this too well. I felt my head grow heavy. All I wanted to do was sleep. I wanted so badly to be at home, in my bed. I pictured mom bringing me warm dishes of cooked noodle soup as I sat up in bed sketching a new idea. I took for granted those normal Saturday nights.

 _Mom,_ How I thought of her. My mind remembered dad too. Our memories as a family flashed in my head. I relived the times when I was jealous of her, of my sister. My sister did no wrong; studios, beautiful, heartwarming, were just some of her many qualities. And no matter how many times I resented her, Ume was always there for me. Ume, was an angel. My gut ached. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing my parents, especially mom, having to burry her. It would be the death of them. I would be responsible for letting my entire family die.

I gripped a hefty rock. Then stood on my two feet. I swayed and nearly collapsed but I stood my ground. Ayato had turned his back. His gaze was fixed on the other monsters wrestling with Raiden. I reared my right arm back, balanced the weight of the stone, aimed, and fired.

 _Crack._

The apple size rock sped threw the air before it collided with Ayato's skull. It apparently caught him off guard. His shocked mind instantly dropped Ume. Her petite frame fell to the ground. Her blue gown rested still.

"Ume!" Her husband cried, before another kick was rammed into his side. He groaned before resuming the war between him and his two rivals. Ayato, however, turned his aggression towards me. His Ghoul orbs narrowed in my direction. I reloaded with another weapon.

"Fuck you!" I yelled before launching another missal. As expected, he easily dodged it. His anger boiled. I stood there as I watched a flaming claw-like wings emerge behind him. "Oh shit." How could I have forgotten about their abilities? These are Ghouls, monsters, creatures of the night! They prey on weaklings like myself. They hunger for fear, the exact emotion that was over taking me.

"You fucking bitch-" The Ghoul growled. The intensity of the fire flared around him. His bloodthirsty eyes beamed under his indigo hair. "I'm going to fucking rip you apart! Come here-" His body leaned forward, ready to pounce. I took that as my cue to flee.

My ankles twisted over themselves as I veered backwards. My hair whipped my face as the wind caught it. I was bolting like an Olympic runner and hurdled myself over broken rumble. I ran behind the nearest corner dumpster. I hoped the new construction site would slow him down, as it had me. I had to clasp my mouth to quiet my breathing. _Please, don't look here. Please, don't look here…._ _Please…_

"You're pathetic-"

My head-shot upwards to see the enemy perched on the edge of the trash bin. I couldn't even get to my feet before the dumpster behind me was crushed. I ducked and wrapped my arms around my head. A firm hand bit into my leg. I screamed as I felt myself being rapidly dragged. A familiar nightmare was being reenacted. My fingers clung to the earth as I tugged myself away. The monster on the other end refused to let his meal escape. As I reached my hand out to grab another mound of dirt a deeply grooved tread stomped my wrist.

I gasped.

"You stupid humans-" I was hoisted to his gaze. And like my sister, my legs dangled over the ground. "never seem to learn the sequence of the food chain." He practically chuckled at his own joke. I had decided if I were going to die, I wouldn't be remembered as an easy meal.

I collected my germs and spit in his face.

Even though I shook, I wouldn't regret my actions.

Ayato jerked his mask off exposing his gritted teeth. I wasn't brave. Really, I wasn't. My nerves sparked like a broken circuit. Having my flesh peeled off was starting to literally eat away at me. Not fond of my fate I decided to close my eyes. I wanted to drift off. Maybe I could actually sleep through all of it. Please God, just let me fall into a peaceful slumber.

"Ra-Raiden!-Sis-F/N! P-Please!" I heard my sister crying out for help. My eyes reopened. _How, how was that possible? Ayato is right here…_

"Release her-Ayato."

The Ghoul before me lowered me to the ground. I turned my head just slightly to see Kaneki enraged with his tentacle extensions holding everyone, creatures included in his bound. The red pulsing muscle squeezed out any movement. His silver hair was illuminated under the moon's glow as he watched his target's reaction. At the moment, I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or worried. I winced when a pair of hands spun me around.

"Kaneki you're being brutal-" Ayato said slyly. His harsh hand ran over my dusty face and through my hair. He toyed with my locks hoping to press his opponent further. "You wouldn't chew into my meal? Fucking bastard-" His whispering laugh crawled up my spine.

"I have no interest in them. Have them-but surrender, unharmed what is rightfully mine." Kaneki cracked his knuckle.

"Kan-Kaneki! Save them! Save my sister-Please! Do-don't let them go!" I begged with the strength I had left. Ayato held me tighter.

"Trade-?" The Ghoul behind me asked. "After all-it was in fact, fair game."

I violently shook my head, "No! Kaneki-please! Please don't let go!" I knew exactly the terror that would arise if my sister and Raiden were left in Ayato's hands. Envisioning my innocent sister being devoured by him sent my stomach into knots.

"I won't disagree." Kaneki dropped the two lone Ghouls and an unconscious Raiden.

His once tailor suit was torn to pieces. His face was scrunched up and twisted like a rotten pumpkin. Blood poured from his mouth and nose. He lay there, with contorted limbs; his bones clearly mangled. I wish I could say I felt pity, or that I felt something. Reality was, I couldn't feel anything. My emotions were frozen-stiff as if they had been stored away in a freezer of my subconscious.

Ume continued to cry. Fear was etched in her injured face. Her once dark-luscious hair was now ratty around her shoulders. Her powder blue dress resembled more of the corpse bride than it's usual elegant style. She treasured that gown. Ume would only entertain the idea of wearing it if it were for a special occasion.

She told me it was her good luck charm.

"Hand her over." Kaneki snapped. He was loosing his patients. His tentacles swayed through the air. I felt my attacker, Ayato, slowly began to lighten his grip. He was about to shove me forward and back toward my original enemy. But I couldn't. I couldn't go!

"No!" I chocked out my resentment. I staggered back into Ayato's grasp. "I'm-I'm t-taking my sister's p-place." I could barely get the words out. No one, not even brave soldiers, were comfortable with sacrifice. It's a painful choice to have to make.

"Human emotions-" Ayato gagged, "so unappetizing."

In a flash Kaneki was at my side and holding me hostage. I blinked and already the two Ghouls had made their trade. My heart pounded with anxiety. My sister now was at the mercy of an unstable cannibal. Her pure soul would be stripped, shredded to nothing. I could see it happening before it did.

"Kaneki-let me go! Kaneki-please-please save her! No-Kaneki!" I thrashed all my weight in his hold. Anger and sickness flooded me. He easily had looped my arms behind me as I struggled. Tears spilled over the rims of my lids. I gagged up any emotions that had been brewing in my gut. Watching Ayato drag my sister away was more agonizing than being stabbed.

I tried to jerk my way free. My shoulders were grinding against the tug-a-war fight between Kaneki and myself. He wouldn't surrender. I twisted into him, hoping to use my weight to shove him away. The more I fought, the stronger he became, and the weaker my muscles grew. My feet stomped and stirred up the gravel at our feet. My breathing was erratic as my body tangled with the enemy.

I attempted to make him buckle by nailing him in the shin, but the monster absorbed the blow. Unfazed, Kaneki allowed me to continue my fit of rage. The bones in my wrist were shooting painful aches as I resisted. Raiden's gurgling screams detonated like a grenades against our tussle.

"Enjoy, boys." Ayato grinned devilishly before adjusting his mask.

"Raiden-Raiden! No-please Lord no-!" Ume cried relentlessly.

I wanted to faint, as I saw Raiden's clothing ripped and the hungry mouths of Ghouls tear into his flesh. Chunk of red tissue was pulled from his bones. I could almost here the snapping sounds of the skin being removed. I couldn't believe I was even conscience. I watched, as his colored organs were gorged from his stomach. A kidney splattered left while a piece of intestine was slurred down a Ghoul's throat. The horrible realization was knowing Raiden was still alive. His mind was feeling every claw and bite into him.

"Kaneki! Do something!" I faced him. His eyes were emotionless. "How can you just stand here-? Kaneki he's dying! Do something!" I pleaded with everything I had. But the stone cold demon refused to acknowledge my despair.

Ume screamed relentlessly. Raiden's limbs were being chomped on like scrap bones. Each Ghoul had one arm; both were battling for the remaining meal. Their teeth were wedge deeply into his skin as they continued to pull. They looked like rabid dogs fighting for the kill. Raiden continued to wail as his exposed body started to loose its tension. The blood squirted like a fountain. The flesh began thinning quickly as the two creatures tugged harder.

I was petrified.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

"Don't look." Kaneki quickly pulled my head into his chest. His head rested on mine as he held my quivering body. I didn't resist this time; I clamped my hands over my ears and shielded my eyes with his embrace.

But it did little to stop the elastic shot from penetrating my hearing.

The moment paled in comparison to any horror film I had ever watched.

Thanks again everyone for all the reviews, likes, follows, etc!  
Lots of dialogue and emotions to take in!

Probably won't update for a while-really long chapters are exhausting! Let me know what you think! J

-Cheers!


	5. Pale-part 2

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry everyone that it took me so long to write! I have had the most insane past couple of days. I'm swamped with commissions (customer art work), plus I spent days saving a pup from death row, who might be arriving soon. So things have been crazy-I do apologize.

Anyway, Please keep an open mind when reading this chapter. I had to stretch the imagination here (common its a fan fiction). Somethings are not possible, I know that but I had to use it to make the story keep flowing (if you guys want me to continue). This chapter is long and not filled with major action. Instead its a physiological look at two main characters. It is the perfect set up for the next chapter. Hang in there everyone, the next one is going to be insane!

Well, hope everyone enjoys this little break from the norm. P.S-thanks to everyone who has left feedback! I love reading everyone's positive thoughts! You guys make me gitty :D

~Enjoy

F/N= First Name  
L/N=Last Name

\- Song of inspiration, simply beautiful music! watch?v=LaJoDAXkSMw&index=13&list=PLU0DwhCVwyPmlB-FSz6smXch6yBbgo34U

* * *

/

/

/

 _Remember, you don't ever want to break a boy's spirit…_

Those words from my Grandfather hadn't left my mind for the hours or days following the event. Nothing registered with me, anymore. It was as if my head was treading water; I was paddling but getting nowhere. The atmosphere around me felt heavy, dense like a fog. Maybe that's what it was. Reality. Maybe reality wasn't anything but an endless murky ocean.

I somewhat had come to terms with everything. I had to; otherwise I would have been bordering on ballistic insanity. Yes, I did have a meltdown. In fact, that's probably what got me locked away the minute we arrived, here. Here, meaning where, I'm not sure. I pressed my back against the steel cabinet. My legs hung over the edge of the sink counter as I rolled my ankles. My eyes scanned the off white scratched floor. I decided one day to try and count those little marks, hoping to entertain myself. I lost count at four hundred and sixty-seven.

Kaneki never apologized. He simply kept shaking his head and reminding me, that I was a poor listener. That he had indeed warned me not to venture away from the complex without him and that it was in fact, quote; 'my fault'. And for a while, as I sat isolated in this industrial bathroom, I believed him.

I wasn't sure what happened after Raiden was eaten. I didn't even know what came of Ume. I assumed the worse. The scary part was, I was more at ease thinking she was gone, and that her fear was over. I didn't want her to see her favorite blue gown mangled. However, I refused to talk with her. The guilt prevented me from disturbing her spirit. What was I to say? _I wasn't even ready to apologize._

Though I wasn't in a proper bedroom, I had all the necessities I needed. Food was a given. Kaneki eventually left all my clothing from my apartment with me, which I took time to organize. Strange I never was one to color-group shirts before. I even had access to a shower down a narrow hall. It could have been mistaken for a gym locker room, expect for the contemporary chrome décor. The only reason I was able to use the shower was due to the open floor design. There were three stalls, each with its own roll of buttons and nozzles. There was even a separate wash for _chemical hazards_. If I hadn't been so lost in thought, the environment might have made sense.

As I sat on the cold counter, curiously soon got the better of me. My attention had drifted to the hollow sounding doors under my feet. Every time my heels hit the metal frames a loud, _clank_ would talk back. I decided to investigate the cabinets. After I hopped off the ledge, I let myself crouch down before I grasped the thin steel handles.

I pursed my lips at the cluttered mess. It resembled a medical station waste dump. Rubber gloves, syringes, white masks, and first aid cluttered the entire space. As I looked closer I could see little drops of dried blood scattered over some of the items. I shrugged it off; I figured someone simply needed a Band-Aid. I let my hands roam through the stash. Occasionally, I would pick up a syringe or some gauze, play with it, and then toss it back. I reached further back. My hand lightly touched the base of the cabinet as it searched for a new find. As it fished, my fingers caught the feel of a cool smooth object. I had to use my fingernails, what was left, to grip the item.

I reeled my arm back to stare at a single razor blade.

It was unused. The metal glistened under the florescent lights. I rotated the blade in my hand. My mind examined the surface and edges of its make up. I liked the weight and balance of it. The razor allowed me some comfort, knowing I found a secret treasure. A little grin tugged at the corners of my mouth.

I heard the pounding of footsteps. Quickly, I slid the blade into the back pocket of my jeans. Immediately, I shut the doors before relocating myself back onto the counter. I wore my usual unsatisfied face when Kaneki strolled in. He gave up knocking, since I never responded.

He looked the same. His Ghoulish smile was stitched over his mouth. I hated that fucking mask. His non-accusing grey eye starred at me. I figured he was doing his typical food drop off. Instead however, he just stood for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Would you care to accompany me, this evening?" His voice was slightly higher, almost nervous sounding. It reminded me of the familiar Kaneki I once knew. I was slightly taken back.

I raised a brow, "What?"

"I would like to show you something. I figured I shouldn't be the only one to enjoy it." I know my face returned a contorted statement. Kaneki gave a light-hearted chuckle. He was probably used to the many facial expressions. Words were never needed to now what was crossing my mind, so I was told.

He held out his hand.

I blinked. What was this all about?  
I then let out a snort, "Seriously, if you want to eat me then just do it. You don't have to lie and lure me out like some sort of poacher." I twisted my head away to avoid his gaze. I was done with the games. Kaneki just laughed my attitude off as if I were a fussy toddler. He advanced forward only to once again extend his arm and restate his offer.

"F/N, think of it as-" He slightly hesitated, "-as a date."

I nearly fell off the sink. What? After everything that has occurred, after all the tears, the let downs, the anger, the deaths, he is asking me to go out with him? I just about roared with my own laughter. I shook my head with half a smile plastered on my face. I was amazed; flabbergasted that he would even suggest such a ridiculous idea. We were predator and prey, cat and mouse, monster and human.

"I haven't decided if you need mental help or your just dense, Kaneki." I swayed my legs back and forth.

"It's just for one evening, besides we have to hurry or we'll miss it." He said eagerly. I cocked my head.

"Miss what?" I said annoyed.

"That's the surprise-" He said in his charming manor. Not satisfied with his response I let out a huff. I wasn't even going to entertain the idea of running off with a cannibal. I didn't care how desperate I was to be free. He was a heartless murderer.

"Funny." I said sarcastically.

Kaneki went back to the door, jiggled the knob, and proceeded to open it. The metal frame creaked open as its heavy weight strained the springs. He turned around to face me with a relax posture.

"If you want to see it, we have to go outside-"

My ears pricked up. Outside? It had been days since I had even ventured pass the bathroom walls. Not being confined sounded refreshing and maybe that is just what I needed. I didn't care where, outside was, all that mattered was I wouldn't have to see that hideous tile flooring. I chewed the inside of my cheek before jumping off the counter. I ran a hand threw my hair hoping I was making a wise choice.

I walked pass Kaneki who simply held the door open for me.

I barely had a chance to take in the halls. Kaneki was dead set on getting to our destination. I had to take double the steps just to keep up with him. And surprisingly, once I we got in sync we walked next to each other like old friends. There was no role-playing of prisoner and hostage. No, we strolled down the dingy green-lit path as equals. That simple action felt so empowering.

My brown-cropped boots clapped with his as we neared the entrance to an elevator. I rocked on my heels and nervously rubbed my fingers together as they hung at my sides. The building was quiet enough to hear a pin drop or the beat of my pulse. I had to allow myself to wrangle my anxiety. The idea of being trapped in that moving box, with no means of escape, was enough to make me faint. Hence, the reason I always took the stairs.

 _Bing._

The doors to the elevator chimed open. I swallowed, hoping to coat my stress.

"Common." Kaneki gently beckoned me to follow. Strangely, I remembered the razor blade I tucked into my back pocket. I let my hands slide into those reassuring folds. Just feeling the smooth weight of that object gave me support. I took a hushed breath before joining him.

It was an awkward silence. I kept my mouth buttoned as I watched the elevator's numbers light up as we climbed higher. I could hear the turning of the cables and feel of the unsteady floor wobble underneath me. The smell of the musty interior odor was chocking. I mentally had to restrain myself from clawing at the sealed doors.

My attention was drawn to the keypad when I heard the familiar ding. I squinted my eyes when I noticed the lights were no longer lite by any particular floor. The doors slid open. The room on the opposite side was dreary and dark. A broken florescent light flickered above as a fly buzzed around it. We did go up, right?

"Almost there." Kaneki whispered as we walked through the door. We turned around a sharp corner before seeing a tower of stairs. My escort motioned for me to follow. Unbeknownst to him, as I trailed behind I was counting each step. My brain and legs were exhausted at one hundred and forty-two.

Once we reached the top, we stood on nothing more than a platform. A small iron railing encircled us while another thick door blocked our passage. Next to it, a titled discolored _No Trespassing_ sign hung. Kaneki's painted fingers gripped the rusty handle. I heard the tumbler twist before the door moaned open.

"I would tell you to close your eyes, but I figured that would be pushing it." Kaneki mumbled. I remained quiet with a frown; I figured that alone stated the obvious. My hair caught an unexpected warm breeze as the entry was further nudged opened. I let my jaw relax as Kaneki lay a gentle hand on my back and guided me onward. My boots left the slick title platform and were greeted with the sturdiness of concrete. I let my eyes scan the openness. It felt foreign to see the sky and to realize there were no limits. I allowed myself to take several more steps. I was in complete awe as the space around me was boundless. There was no ceiling or confining walls. My skin wasn't subjected to those radiating lights. Instead, the serene rays of the dimming sun energized my soul. It reminded me of life I once lived. I let myself break into a genuine smile.

"This-This is breathtaking Kaneki-" I said as he appeared next to me. The wind whistled over the rooftop and threw the buildings.

"Here-" I watched as Kaneki made his way to the edge. His sleek outfit hugged his frame as his ivory hair flickered like a burning candle. He turned to me and without hesitation, I made my way over to him. "This is the best view."

Together, we shared the most sensational sight.

The sky shifted colors as time passed. First, the tender harvest hues of oranges and reds were painted. Then gradually the atmosphere allowed for the pastel tints of blues, pinks and purples to run through the horizon. It reminded me of an abstract canvas. And for that moment my mind was allowed to wonder. My shoulders were spared from pressure and my gut was relieved of any guilt. I felt normal, again.

"I come here often to think." Kaneki said. I blinked in order to snap myself out of my daze.

"Huh-?" I asked, hoping I could comprehend his words.

"You never realize how lonely you are until you can tell time without a clock." The Ghoul next to me starred off. His one eye lightly scanned the city below. The familiar clamor of honking horns and screeching tires echoed across the landscape. The evening soon brought on the turning of the night-lights. Everywhere buildings, stores, signs, and headlights exploded like a vibrant decorations. It was a new wave of beauty. I pondered for a moment before replying.

"There's nothing wrong with being independent. Sometimes-" I let out a sigh through my nose, "Sometimes- its better to not carry the extra baggage." I wasn't sure why I gave him my moral advice. No one ever really supported me. Having had my head in a sketch pad most of my life caused me to become a lone wolf. However, I've never complained nor have I ever had a problem with this theory.

"I beg to differ." Kaneki faced me, his tone daring.

I pinched my brows, "Only sane individuals would understand." I tried not to think about my past. I had just liberated my swimming mind from worries. I didn't want to drown, not again.

"I use to watch you and Touka always enjoying each other's time. You guys laughed and complained like old friends. Similar yet different-just-just like Hide and myself-" Kaneki turned back to toward the roar of the city. The air blew another gust of warmth in our direction. I could see a wad of trash tumble down the sidewalk.

"Who?" I questioned. I couldn't believe I was actually engaging in the conversation. After everything that I had endured, I still had the decency to give him my attention. Then again, it wasn't like I had my pick of companions.

"Hide, my dearest friend. Except he's more like family, now that I think about it. Been together since we were little." I wasn't one to usually get entangled in emotional discussions. However, hearing about a monster's past, his memories were like getting a bonus treat from the cookie jar. Curiously was irresistible.

"H-How did you guys meet?" I placed my hands into my jacket's pockets.

Kaneki was silent for a moment, "He was the new kid in town, and I-I was the shy boy with no company other than a hard cover book. He picked me. " Kaneki casually said openly. "Been friends ever since." I nodded with a smirk creeping across my lips. As I mentally treaded water, I finally reached a figurative island where a reel of flashbacks started to play. And for once, I grabbed a bag of popcorn and allowed myself to become engrossed with the past.

"Touka and I met on the corner before you turn into the college entrance. You-you known the one by the store _Discount Liquors_? Anyway, I was sitting up against the iron fence sketching, while she was a normal pedestrian walking by-" I started to chuckle, "And as I recall, she stopped and told me my work looked like shit. Then I promptly told her hair color looked like a dyed Easter egg and she should get a refund for such a bad coloring." I caught Kaneki intensely listening as I continued.

"And wouldn't you know- she and I got into the biggest argument. We cursed like sailors at each other for hours. Shit started to fly, police showed up, and we have been coffee buddies since." I felt my shoulders rise and fall as I laughed.

"You're no loner, F/N" Kaneki replied. I let out an exhausted sigh from my bellyaching.

"Maybe that's true. But I know I can live with or without people. Others come into your life to make it better not to be a permanent crutch. " I was sincere when I spoke. Kaneki turned his attention back towards me. His eye barely met mine as he absorbed what I said. I couldn't tell if he sided with my ideals or was contemplating starting an argument. Either way, I was prepared.

Unexpectedly, a small squeak interrupted our conversation. A scuffle of clanking tins bounced around the pavement rooftop. I jumped at the startling disruption. My heels spun as I investigated the area. My pulse was slightly elevated from the excitement. Kaneki bravely went to scout the mystery behind one of the abandoned metal barrels, while I stood by. Little had I realized the blooming dark clouds that were approaching over the fading sky.

Another cry broke out when Kaneki allowed his red tentacles to retrieve what was causing the commotion. I grew uncomfortable at the sight of the extended arm. It made my stomach become wrenched like a broken pipe. Sadly, it reminded me of the many feverish nights before this.

"Nothing but a rodent-" Kaneki dangled the rat by its tail. The creature squeaked endlessly as it squirmed under his hold. "Don't worry I'll get rid of it."

"Wait- don't eat it!" I trotted up to the panicked animal. Its almond ebony eyes were wild with fear. His whiskers were bent and his claws were unruly. Its chocolate coat, dirty and matted. As I starred at the helpless creature I realized how much I related to it. It was trapped. His freedom was stripped. His body resembled what had become of me. Kaneki kept his grip strong as the rodent wiggled harder. I felt myself straining with discomfort the more I saw it plead to be let loose. I knew that pain.

With a dry mouth I interjected, "Let him go Kaneki." The Ghoul's hold unraveled once the rat's four paws were softly lowered on the ground. I could see his rapid chest had clamed, his petrified look disappeared, and his fur was no loner ruffled. My heart fluttered as its grateful eyes thanked me before scurrying off. I smiled as his tail retreated down a hole. Knowing a part of me left with him.

"You're a beautiful person F/N." Kaneki said, his mask did not hinder his words. I blinked several times. If it wasn't art related, compliments were few and far between.

I shrugged.

"I figured it had a life still to live. Let it enjoy another scrap of cheese or a dive in a dumpster. Though it seems pathetic to us-he's enjoying life." I closed my eyes and inhaled another fulfilling breeze. The freshness and endless atmosphere was soup to my healing soul. When I reopened my eyelids I caught sight of Kaneki's hand extended out to me.

"May I have this dance?"

Mentally, a mirror just shattered behind me. I was dumbstruck. I glanced around myself trying to brew up a reasonable excuse. Maybe I could fake an injury or lie and say I was feeling light headed from being at such a high altitude. No, no then I will never be able to come back outside! The horrible thought of not being able to see the sky sent pins of worries through me. Being here, on this rooftop with no cover was like having a dose of ecstasy, as some would describe it. It was a drug I couldn't live without.

"Uh-well-" I stuttered.

"Remember F/N we're on a date." Kankei's offer was still waiting.

"Right-uh but-but it has been years. Honestly, I'm sure I would do more tripping than actually dancing. "

"It's a slow dance I'm sure you will do fine."

I swallowed before shyly taking his hand. I flinched when our fingers touched. I half expected his palm to turn into a gruesome slimy mouth and rip off my flesh. But instead, he kindly cradled my nerves. Our hands melted into one another's.

"Fine but the costume has to go." I replied, as I crossed my fingers hoping for results. That mask reminding me of a grinning devil, creepy in all aspects. Without an objection or hatred Kaneki removed his second face.

He then gradually closed the space around us. I breathed through my nose as his left arm fell behind me. His hand then firmly rested on my lower back. Kaneki's body moved towards mine until our heads nearly touched. I slightly rolled my shoulders. My insides were turning like a steam engine. He waited until my knotted knuckles unlatched themselves and found his shoulder. My lungs let out a jittery breath.

As he shifted his feet, my legs automatically picked up his vibe. I followed his lead as we glided toward the right then the left. I kept my chest tight and my heels as light as possible. Kaneki however, never seemed to falter. His energy was steady and calm. I watched him as he stared at me. His eyes were fixated while his lips were sealed. I prayed that wasn't a hunger face.

"Hopefully our music will begin shortly." Kaneki half smiled. His hand warmly held mine, as we kept moving across the rooftop. Our hair danced with us.

"Music-?" I asked. I was about to accuse him of being crazy when the booming of thunder interrupted me. I looked up to see blotchy soot clouds rolling in. I somewhat frowned. "That's annoying-"

"No, that's our orchestra." Kaneki said as he stepped quicker. Our heads rose and fell with our springy turns, "You just have to listen."

The storm's roars turned into the acoustic sounds of pounding drums. Each hit was a different wave of intensity. Soon our slow dance was subjected to the rhythm of the cloud's percussion. My ears listened to the wind whistled its high-pitched flute. And soon I began to enjoy the city's nightly rowdiness. Even our own movements, our tapping feet against the ground became included in the music.

"I knew you would be a wonderful dancer." Kaneki chimed in over the sounds. I felt his hand on my lower back loosen as he sent me into a twirl. He was graceful and smooth; it was hard to believe he was a flesh-dining monster. For the first time I was seeing the familiar bus boy from the coffee shop. I had almost forgotten his old self. This time, I was seeing him with his dark hair and not the icy threads.

Our bodies remained in harmony as the orchestra played its melodies. My hand was no longer tense on his shoulder nor was I hesitating with my movements. In fact, the tables were turned and I was the one leading. This moment, this scarce hour gave me the rejuvenating vigor I so desperately needed. I envisioned the puppet strings being cut whenever I took the next step. I may have been down, bruised and even deeply wounded, but I knew as I spun into another pirouette that I had found myself once more.

The thunder clapped as my partner pulled me into his grasp. My shoulders lay on his chest for a moment with his arms crossed over me, before I was twisted outwards. Both our hands returned to the regular position and our feet correctly reset in proper alignment. Forward, back, left, and right, we made our time worth wildly. And strangely enough, I was enjoying the tranquil setting. The storm was the high while Kaneki was the gravity. Somehow, it all balanced out.

As the final climax, the clouds let out a heavy rainfall. Its droplets bounced off abandoned objects, which began to create a variety of beats to the current soundtrack. Everything around us either rang like a bell or hummed like a base. The car's tires splashed and the sound of scrapping treads on wet pavement added an extra spice to the mix. My eyelashes collected the rain as it fell. And I could see the streaks of water rolling off Kaneki's face. His eyes never parted from mine.

After a while of being soaked, Kaneki allowed our tired muscles to halt. I was relieved knowing I could catch my breath. My substandard health was straining to me. The cuts over my body began to sting. I could feel my sore bones pleading for rest.

"Kaneki I-"

I couldn't even get the remaining words to escape my throat. The side of my face had been cupped and drenched lips were pressed onto mine. I was slightly startled, but his arm wrapped around my spine, refusing to let me go. His fingers rubbed my cheek as his mouth kneaded gently. My heart pulsed harder the longer the kiss continued. As the rain fell between us, the thunder drummed in the distance. I gripped Kaneki's arms when I felt his teeth rake across my lips. His curious tongue soon passionately tangled with mine. He hugged me tighter not allowing any gap between us. Even when he relaxed his hold remained. His head traveled to my neck. I stiffened as I heard him inhaling my scent. I could feel the rim of his moist lips brush against me. His tongue finally emerged and delicately licked under my jawline.

"I could never let you go, F/N." Kaneki's words pierced through me. Reality trampled me like herd of mustangs. I held onto Kaneki the more I felt his hot breath lingering on my skin. I feared letting go would spiral him into his formal Ghoulish self. My fingers tightened around his charcoal sleeves.

My heart nearly leapt into my throat when the edge of my jaw was delicately kissed. Kanek's hands drifted from my face and towards my shoulders. His ticklish hands slid down my arms before wrapping me into an earnest hug. His grip was forceful as my cheek laid in the crook of his neck. Kaneki's arms squeezed and trailed in all directions of my back as if I would turn to dust and vanish. My wrists were propped against him as he continued to hold me. I could faintly feel his chest hammering as we stood under the pouring rain.

"Never-" He whispered. I let myself heave an emotionless sigh. Disturbing memories began to wash up on shore.

"You shouldn't have let my sister go." I mumbled angrily into his neck. The sensation of being held captive soon crept its way back into my stomach. My body itched to get away. His hold was suffocating, his kiss-distasteful. I would _never_ accept him.

Kaneki tensed. I felt his hand rise to my head and stroke my hair. He nuzzled his face into my locks as he hummed with the crying sky.

"She-She's gone. And now I-I have to live with the guilt." I pulled back from Kaneki and looked past his shallow eyes. His arms still wrapped around my back but I felt no restraints. "How-how am I suppose to live with myself-?" I shook my head. I wasn't given an answer. The Ghoul before me acted as though the questions and emotions floated by him. I broke away from him and stormed my frustration in all directions. I roared with the thunder.

"Do you honestly believe that I ever wanted this-? Any of this?" I held my arms out, "You think this is living? This isn't life- it's a fucking nightmare!" I was relentless with my anger.

"I've been locked away, closed off from my family-my home. I've witnessed things worse than soldiers have seen! I've-I've been nearly eaten several times and have more injuries than a POW! Look at me! I'm dead to the world. No one knows I exist! My-My sister-" I kept stepping backwards, my hands pulled at the sleeves of my jacket. The devastation and agony of being alone erupted internally like a volcano. The heel of my boots rammed against a hard surface. I looked to see that I had reached the edge of the building. My shoulders leaned in the wind.

I thought about it.

I so desperately wanted to rid myself of the guilt, the emptiness, and the sickness that twirled in my hollow body. The fall bellow looked endless. Would I ever reach the bottom? Through blurred vision I could see the solid pavement below. The idea of my skull cracking against the ground scared me. I was even too afraid to die.

"Wh-why me? Why-?"My knees buckled and I found myself using my arms to brace my weight against the low stonewall. Below, a prowling Ghoul, a monster in the night was hunting an innocent pedestrian. A young beautiful-obliviously-stupid women whose attention was elsewhere, was not alerted by the growing threat in the dingy shadows. It was like watching myself the night of my attack.

Except…

I felt Kaneki's presence behind me. My nails gripped into the rock. Small cries shrieked into the swirling weather as the Ghoul ripped into his prey. The women's cherry colored umbrella was soon taken by the wind. Her body was pulled into the alley and her predator never hesitated. His blood thirsty lips howled in delight as the flesh was torn from her.

I heard Kaneki sniff the air.

"At least have the decency to make it quick-" I heard the Ghoul's words behind me. I mouthed the horrible sticky slim that had coated my tongue.

"That's what we all want." My voice was lost within the wind. Kaneki's cradled my hand in his. The trail of blood was washed down the street as the rain continued to fall.

"All the glitters are not gold-" was his reply.

The boy next to me firmly held our fingers together however, I was standing solely alone.

She's alive. The words struck me like a brick. I slide my back down the bathroom door. I sat there quietly as I absorbed the insane thought. The world that I built and barricaded myself in to survive had just crumbled. I shook my head. No, maybe Kaneki wasn't telling the truth. I wouldn't doubt for a second that what was said was probably a lie, a fib to keep me happy. Even a Ghoul would have the sense to realize bandaging a wound would be better than pouring salt over it. I pursed my lips.

Even so, was it worth the false information?

I felt the stiff blade in my back pocket. My eyes scanned the bathroom before they landed on the arranged shelving of clothes. I pondered for another moment before rising to my feet. Instantly, I stuck my hand into the piles and began tossing different fabrics around. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for until I stumbled upon an old scarf. Its black threads were slightly worn and the ends were scraggly. My fingers ran over the soft fibers as an idiotic plan brewed in my head.

I quickly walked back towards the smudgy mirror that hung above the cabinet. I stood there with a determination and mildly soaked hair. My horrid pale completion with multiple shades of bruises reflected back at me. I could have been mistaken for a painting; I was beyond unrealistic looking. Even my lips appeared chalky. My olive colored jacket with a faux fur collar was the only presentable unstained feature on myself. I shook off the negatives and proceeded to test my theory.

I placed the black scarf over the bridge of my nose and allowed the remaining fabric to drape over the lower half of my face. There, the realization hit me.

"I'm going to walk right out the front door." I said quietly.

It took patients.

Minutes, hours, and days had passed before all my prepping could come together for today. A mixing bowel of anxiety and excitement radiated through me. My hands were barely able to hold my eating utensils when Kaneki arrived. As usual he would company me around 9 am for breakfast, 3pm for lunch, and followed by an 8pm dinner.

Currently its 3:45 pm.

My eyes drifted from the clock to my cup of noodles. My tongue felt tasteless, as I sporadically would slur down a pasty spaghetti roll. My gut was turning as we sat together. Even my palms were moistening from anticipation for tonight. I would have about three and a half hours to execute this plan. Otherwise, I was well aware of the chains I would forever be in debt to.

A sharp shiver clawed my back.

"You're not eating much today, F/N." Kaneki broke my train of thought. I stirred my food robotically. I had to force myself to act interested in the meal. Even though I was boarding on nauseous.

"I-Its nothing. " I gulped.

Kaneki brushed my cheek with the backs of his fingers. My eyes met his as I accepted his stroking hand. Though I was egger to leave, my chest felt hallow as I thought about what was to come. I wasn't sure if Kaneki had grown on me or if it was the idea of no longer having protection. Regardless of how I truly saw the scenario, reality was he saved me countless times. And deep down my heart ached knowing once I fled, this connection would snap. I prayed for successes and part of that victory would be no longer having to rely on him or see him ever again.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaneki asked. I looked at his relaxed expression and decided to venture into a normal conversation. Maybe I could calm my tension before the evening begins. Besides, I don't need my head in the toilet that would finish me off.

I placed my meal on the floor. And sat with one leg pulled toward me while the other lay stretched out. I mentally instructed myself to breath.

"I've been thinking about many things." I replied. I saw Kaneki nod which suggested to me to continue. I crunched my lip. "Well-I've been thinking about my family. About-about my mom who has probably gone into a comatose state since I haven't returned her calls. I've thought about old friends. Even have had longing wishes to return to school-" I lightly laughed.

Kaneki leaned in as I rambled on. I sat there mindlessly spilling out all my reels of memories. It felt natural to be talking with him. He listened quietly and casually would nod or give a smirk here and there. I guess I hadn't realized how desperate I was for someone to hear me. Having been caged and stripped of control I had been isolated. Hearing my voice, and not an unhappy one, made me feel alive.

"And sometimes I even ponder about that damn dog Pinky Lee. I sure do miss that scruffy mutt."

"What do you think about me-?" Kaneki hesitantly asked. I nearly choked on my next words. I hadn't expected him to engage in my _thoughts._ I honestly, didn't think he was paying attention. Now, the pressure was forced on me. I tugged at the knee of my pants.

"Huh-wh-what do you mean-?" I scratched my leg.

"I'm-I'm probably just a monster to you." Kaneki glanced away. It was all I could do not to shout an agreeing response. It took will power to button my lip when the answer was beyond obvious.

"I don't see it exactly like that." I stretched my other leg to the floor. "But what I don't understand is what happened to you?" Kaneki gradually faced me. In his eyes, I could see the reluctance to talk.

"When you're weak- people take advantage of you." Kaneki spoke lightly. He swallowed and proceeded to crack each knuckle on his right hand. I grimaced at each hard pop. It chanted the reminding sound of snapping toothpicks or chilling noises of Raidan's bones.

"But-" Kaneki continued, "when you forsake something to protect the other it leads to the greater good." I watched as my visitor's fingers reached under my chin. His touch danced over my skin like a piano. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And you've just-just now come to terms with this?" I asked matter of factly. As a child I was raised under the mentally, life should be seen in black or white. You couldn't have cake _and_ pie. And you sure as hell couldn't put _all_ your eggs in one basket. Kaneki then leaned in closer. Our noses barely met and my eyes grew wide at the lack of space between us. His fingers still were propped under my chin, as if he was reinforcing my flighty self.

"All it took was a feeble mind to be broken and for pain to be the variable to rewire the system. " I slightly edged myself away. His mood had drastically become shadier. His words were pitched in an eerie tone that made my nerves crawl.

 _Remember its hard raising kids…_

"Uh-Kaneki-you can let go-" My neck went stiff when his grip on my jaw refused to leave. His nails were embedded in my flesh as his emotionless face challenged me. "now." I retorted firmly. Slowly, his retractable claws pulled away. I readjusted my tense shoulders and tried to unwind.

 _Especially boys…_

I shrugged off the moment and decided to reach for my food bowl. Except my hand was never reunited with my meal. Suddenly, I felt the points of my spin collide with the title floor. The wind was busted from my chest as the searing pain pooled in my back. I rapidly inhaled and gasped intensely as my inflating lungs stretched like a balloon. A pair of legs straddled over me as a single hand pressed forcefully on my bridge of my collarbone. I hissed at the brewing headache heating in my skull.

"The endurance that it takes to rise above suffering allows for the greater good to be born. It allows the weak to become unbreakable-for a human to become ghoulish. It allows-" Kaneki 's moisten lips nearly lined up with mine. "the lonesome shadow to protect what's his." His hand creased my protruding bone.

 _Remember you never want to break their spirit…_ My grandfather's words washed through my brain like violent waves.

"I'm sorry Kaneki." I roughly said through clenched teeth. My predator tilted his head before placing a warm hand on my aching skull. I could sense the anger draining from his veins. His frustration steamed off, as a look of disbelief crossed his face.

I placed my cold hand on his, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

Kaneki shyly looked away. I could see my sincere sentence tugged his heart. I felt for him. In some ways I knew some awful event occurred that dramatically altered that once cheerful server. Though he scares me, I'm assured no outside harm will ever come to me. He's the knife people sleep with under their pillow. He's a defense weapon but also the blade that can get you killed if not careful.

A pair of lips met with mine. Their petal soft touch tickled before I surprisingly melted myself back into his. I didn't resist wrapping my arms around his neck as he leaned over me. His sturdy limbs elevated me from the floor as our kiss deepened. I hugged his clothing tightly hoping to ease the fluttery beat in my ribs. Kaneki returned a stronger hold as his teeth nibbled here and there. We broke only for a moment. Kaneki then planted another final kiss.

"I'll never let you go, F/N. You'll always be forever mine." He held me as he restated his vows.

"I'm glad you chose me." I said with a quivering lip. A tear escaped my eye as I spoke a painful statement.

It didn't take long for Kaneki to have to redirect his attention to a different area of focus. He kissed me good-bye before promising to return early. He even hinted about another possible surprise for tonight. I ran my tongue over my teeth before I let a heart-warming smile reflected off my mouth. _I was going to miss him._

 _Click._

The door locked shut and I waited as the moments ticked by. Foots steps faded and soon nothing engulfed me but my own heavy breathes.

I waited another several reassuring seconds.

Finally, I let exhaled my relief.

I marched towards the sink before running the facet. Cool water exploded from the nozzle. I threw my head under the pipe and collected all the rushing liquid. My cheeks would fill before I would swish and spit. Again and again I rinsed my mouth. I snatched my toothpaste and brush and frantically squeezed out half the tube. My tongue, gums, teeth, and back of my throat received a thorough cleaning. I let out few gags.

"Thank god that shit is over."

I smeared the false tear from my face.

It's 4:32pm.

All the prepping I had completed days before, paid off. Everything was set. The only enemy I had was the dreaded clock.

Now, just the final touches remained. I faced that mocking mirror once more and confronted myself. For the longest time I had hated what I had become. The confident girl, the artist in me, had been broken. It had felt as though my identity had been stripped from my soul. And for days I had refused to even see myself. The glass showed my flaws. I saw the helpless slave I never imagined I would be. And it crushed me further into the winding abyss.

But, looking with a clear perspective I became aware of what needed to happen. My sister, Ume, needed me. She-us- we couldn't afford for me to be throwing pales of water out of the sinking boat. No, our raft was going to sail.

We were going to survive.

I stroked my hair. Its mousy locks ran between my gnarled nails as I examined the split ends. I chewed my lips as I built up the anticipation. It was all-physiological. I had to mentally perch to myself that the importance of life. My parents, my sister, my freedom, all mattered. I rubbed the threads of my hair.

"It's hard raising kids-" I said to myself.

I pulled out the razor from my back pocket. My fingers were clammy as I held the silver blade. I pulled a strain towards my face.

 _Slash._

The first pinch of my hair floated to the counter. I swallowed a lump of confidence as my hands continued to shape myself. I watched as my lengthy hair was butchered to just below my jaw line.

 _Slash._

"Its especially hard to rise boys-" I turned my face to the side as the razor shredded more weight off. The counter became cluttered with dead ends.

 _Slash._

I coated my dry lips with moisture as I felt my way around the back of my head. I started at the midsection of my scalp and layered down. The blade cut through my thick hair like fine paper. I felt the final strands flutter past the back of my neck. My heart pulsed. I didn't want to see myself. It was hard to forsake one thing for another. I guess Kaneki wasn't far from the truth.

I swept my hand quickly through my choppy ends as I collected my feet under themselves. I didn't have time to waste mourning the loss of lifeless threads. My pulse sped as I quickly jogged to the narrow hallway and toward the shower closet. It was massive and well suited for the storage of a large locker size washing area. I flung the white doors open and scanned my eyes for the cleaner.

Once located, I instantly grabbed the plastic jug, a white mask, and a pair of rubber gloves, then quickly dragged the material to the shower. I could feel my head swelling from the rambling checklist that was circling in my brain. I felt as though I was running a marathon, the nerves were making me nearly break out in a sweat. The clock kept the pressure on as I poured the clear fluid into an already empty shampoo container. I removed my jacket and rolled up my longs sleeves. My jagged bangs brushed over my eyes as I fiddled with my gloves. I slapped my mask on, shook the bottle, before I leaned my face over the drain in the stall shower.

I choked as the toxic fumes evaporated from the open end of the shampoo bottle. Frantically, I coated my hair with the substance, from my roots to the ends of my hair shaft. My eyes leaked from the burning sensation that penetrated them. I had to squeeze them close and blindly massaged the chemical. As I let the toxins set, I wasted no time to continue with the other tasks at hand.

It read 5:05pm.

The fear poured through me. I pushed my wet bangs away and hurried back to the private bathroom. I snatched my prepared wardrobe that was stuffed inside a trash bag behind the toilet. Next to it was a small separate pipe that laid against the wall. With my items in hand I returned to the shower. My scalp was scorched with pain. The lower half of my face sweated as the mask trapped the heat. The suffocation prickled at my phobia sensitivity. I jerked my shirt collar.

Shaking off the strangling feeling, I climbed the far right wall that divided the showers. My jittery arms hoisted me up. My adrenalin rushed under my skin as the clock ticked by. Being caught would be a automatic death sentence. I stood up on the tips of my feet and did my best to balance myself as I reached towards the vent. With my handy razor I wedge the thin end of the metal into the top of the nail. Acting like a screwdriver, I started at the bottom and made my way around all four nobs. I collected the parts but failed to juggle the oversized frame.

The industrial metal slammed onto the shower floor. My blood ran cold as the horrors of thoughts bombarded me.

"Please-Please" I chanted to myself, "Please-"

I let out a shaky breath. My raw scalp flared but I pushed forward; I had to keep moving. After removing the vent frame, I turned the shower on and scrubbed the burning chemical from my head. The warm water made the stinging worse. I groaned in agony until I was sure my hair was cleared from any remaining toxins. The mask around my face automatically was removed and I allowed my hot skin the relief of fresh air.

I collected the dyed gloves, mask, and stranded fragments of hair and decided to dispose of them down the toilet. I used my razor to chop all the materials into fine pieces. Everything was planned down to the fine details. After flushing, I stripped from my current attire and neatly folded the edges. With swift feet I shoved my jacket, shirt, and jeans deep into their organized sections. Now it was time.

With hesitant eyes, I took it upon myself to revisit the person who had been forgotten. It took me a second to adjust. My hair was layered with springy ends like a messy pixie cut. Its once dark luster was traded for nearly stark white threads. My bangs contrasted over my dark brows. Surprising, seeing a confident stranger was rewarding. Acting fast, I pulled a bottle of baby powered from the trash bag and started to pat the snow dust on my face. I had to cover my blemishes and had to make due without my make up. I coughed out the particles of straying powered.

Though it wasn't perfect, I was seeing a charming fighter. My alabaster skin looked smooth and polished like a new coin. I fixed my new hair around my face. Then I shook my clothes free from the bag and dressed according.

I figured Kaneki had rummaged through what he had brought over. If I was to win this, I couldn't slip up and leave a trace of my former self. No, I wasn't a fleeing failure. I squeezed myself into a pair of tight pants. I had slit holes into the thighs and knees. Bleach, had become my right hand tool. The fabric was no longer blue but instead had a washed, almost faded appearance.

I even went as far as to tailor to my once fleece coat. When I finished I was anything but a shade lighter than chalk. I placed the warn scarf up over my nose and tucked the rest of the material past the zipper. From a distance, I was anything but F/N. I looked like a Ghoul, rugged with painted skin and an encasing mask.

I nodded at myself.

"You're wrong grandfather-" I smudged the mirror clean, "its harder to raise girls." I turned on my heel. I twisted the shower nozzle on red. The hot water began to steam up the room. I finished hiding my used materials, shoved the small pipe into the side of my pants, and then stepped up on the wall.

After seeing myself, I realized the old F/N couldn't endure this kind of suffering. I gripped the opening of the vent's walkway. I might have been at my lowest; I may have fallen too far. But instead of rocking in darkness, I embraced it. I would use it against anyone who dared to challenge me.

I didn't hesitate to pull myself and out of the pit.

I wouldn't suffocate; they couldn't break me.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright, well…sorry for a really boring chapter. But every story always has those, right? It was an important chapter to show how your perspective of life is constantly changing. Also, I'm a huge fan of girl empowerment (if you haven't noticed). So, everything that took place is setting up for the events to follow. All details are critical.

Anyone else see two characters that are starting to resemble each other? LoL-its not a coincidence.

Nobody panic-readers please be aware this is not the end of the romance. I tried to make it realistic. You, as the reader, are not going to accept someone right away who you view as a murder. Just saying.

But I can promise you…the next chapter is going to be intense! I have some old faces returning so it's going to be a wild ride! Hello horror fic ;)

Thanks to all who keep reading, commenting, liking etc.


	6. 3 Part Pale-(Fill up 1)

**Important Please read~**

 **Author's note:** Alright, well I'm so glad everyone is still commenting, liking, favoriting, and above all else hanging in there with me since the last chapter was long and boring lol. Thanks a million to those who show their appreciation for the story! I love reading every review and seeing the polls grow with reads! Makes my day.

Ok, so-This chapter 6 is so long, detailed, dramatic, and mainly the climax of the story that I thought it would be best to divide the story into several parts. That way, readers won't be crossed eyed and losing important information along the way. Basically, I felt the entire chapter would be too overwhelming to read all in one sitting. And plus, I didn't want to rush through everything just to dish out a weak chapter. Common-its getting good, right?

With that being said, **note this is PART 1 of Chapter 6.**

And I decided to post along the way. Why? Well, I enjoy feedback and to also allow my readers the thrill of guessing whats to come :) Let's hear what you think might take place next. If you don't want to read it separately…wait and I will do a separate chapter and post the entire piece together. I'm pretty sure you will be begging for eye drops (because you are going to go blind from the screen). Anyway, hope everyone is alright with this. If not let me know-I can change things around. Just figured everyone would want a dramatic climax.

Thanks!

~Enked

* * *

Story / When the Sky Still Cries /  
Chapter 6: 3 Part Pale (Fill up 1)

* * *

/

"Oh my god-" I groaned as I slid my back down a brick wall. My feet were throbbing from the lack of support in my boots. "What the hell was I thinking?" I mumbled under my fake mask.

I had been trotting around the town's waste dump for hours. Regardless of the chilly fall weather, the smell of corpse flesh was wreaking the air. Not to mention, the sight of the half frozen bodies were repulsive, to say the least. My stomached growled horribly. The hunger pains were growing more intense as the day lingered on. I was now regretting not finishing my meal.

"I can't believe- I thought -I could find Ume like this. No map, no phone, no GPS, oh yea- F/N smooth." I glanced at my scuffed boots.

A small trail of blood pooled at the tip of my heel. Normally, I would have darted out of its path, except I needed it. With queasy stomach I hovered over the foul liquid. I pulled my scarf down and exposed the lower part of my face. Thankfully, the odor from the fresh bleach was the only smell penetrating my senses; otherwise I most likely would have vomited. With two fingers I managed to collect a glob of the substance. It wasn't the typical watered down-runny crap from the films either. Instead, it was thick and still slightly warm.

With regretful uneasiness I plastered the infectious plasma around my lower cheeks, chin, and under my jaw. Even though I had already done this procedure earlier, the grossness had yet to grow old. I pulled my scarf lower and applied the unknown donor to that area of my body as well. I had to shake off the shivers every time my fingers touched my skin. The dried blood was now covered with fresh and I hoped my disguise would remain.

"Couldn't have been cake eating Ghouls or ice cream lovers. Heck no- that would make life too enjoyable." I rose to my feet and was greeted with another knock of hunger pains. I clenched my gut. Never had I ever had to endure starvation. It felt as though my own insides had turned into cannibals and were devouring themselves.

Another twisted moan gurgled from under my hand.

I looked further down the alley. Under a well-lit light was a dumpster in plain sight. Yes, I was desperate. "Alright, just a quick check and then I have to keep searching." I thought of Ume as I made my way down the tight alley. My mind kept escaping to the conversation that caused me to go rouge. Kaneki planted the seed that Ume was in fact alive. His words were like receiving CPR. I remember clinging to him, begging for him to inform me of her whereabouts. Kaneki repeated his 'all the glitters are not gold' remark, which left me flustered. It wasn't until I threatened suicide that he proclaimed that Ayato took her to his _own_ location. That of which didn't resolve any of my worries. I wanted to physically see her. Being told by word of mouth, or intuition, on his behalf was like playing that mindless game Telephone in elementary school. The final vitric was Kaneki implying Ayato wouldn't have taken her outside of the city boundaries.

And the conversation ended at that.

I lifted the lid to the dumpster. To no surprise the bin was as scented as rotten meat and damp fugues. If I were bold enough I would have shopped for better pickings; however I was concerned with being noticed. And after my last happening, of setting of the store alarm, I wasn't about to take my chances. With a grimace I reached my hand over the rim and dug around. My hand touched-god knows- how many different slimy, mushy, and tender items. Eventually, my search landed on a slim firm object. Quickly, I pulled out my fine. I had stumbled upon a flatten pizza box. The top was covered in a sticky substance and the cardboard looked a little soggy. However, hunger was eating away at me.

I flipped open the box and to my surprise a few pieces of pineapple and Canadian bacon slices were available. With a flick of my wrist, I removed the moldy meat. The tomato sauce was another obstacle, but I closed my eyes and envisioned another tasty delicacy.

The semi chewy bread built up around my mouth like clay. It tasted as though I had shoved mounds of molding sand into my cheeks. The texture scrapped my tongue as the cool food soon turned moist between my teeth. I beat my chest to force the waded of paste down my throat. The pineapple might have been the only tangy ingredient left.

Refusing anymore, I tossed the box and went for better pickings. I barely had my hand in the dumpster before a blistering grip latched onto my arm. A startled scream erupted from my lips as I tried to yank free. It's a Ghoul, it's a Ghoul! My mind filled with panic as the bloody nails from my predator began to stain my sleeve.

Grumbling moans echoed from the depths of the trash. The noise reminded me of brewing coffee machine. Fear pricked my skin as the rustling of garbage items were increasing the more I stirred. No matter how hard I pulled, the other side wouldn't surrender either.

"Let go! Let-" Before I could be sucked further in, I remembered the emergency defense I had brought along with me. My elbow was starting to pass the rim of the dumpster. I winced as my bone had to endure the odd broken angle. The monster from the other side kept putting the pressure on. I could feel my joint starting to crack as I fumbled trying to obtain my weapon. Again, another jerk propelled me further into the trash. My body slammed into the metal bin. I struggled to reach the tool that was stuck on the right side of my hip. I had to twist my frame around and reach my left hand behind my back. My right shoulder kept having to take the brutal beating as I kept being knocked repeatedly against the dumpster.

"I-gont-eh-food-" The creature gurgled its insidious voice. I braced my foot against the bin as my fingers wrapped around the pipe.

"Fucking let go-!" I shouted boldly before the metal pole collided with the monster's grip. A sickening clank pounded the air, followed by the blood-curdling scream from the buried demon. Losing my mind, I decided to obtain the upper hand and become the predator instead of the prey. Reacting on impulse, I climbed full force into the trash. Regardless of the beating fear within me; I was going to eliminate my attacker.

Without hesitation, I started violently bashing blindly at the garbage. I was swinging and thrashing at anything. I wasn't even sure what I was hitting, nor did I care. All that mattered was that I was no longer going to be the main dish. Before heaving a final breathe, I mustered all my strength to unearth the wretched creature. I somehow managed to gather the energy to drag the body over the rim of the trash. My sore hands had wrapped around the animal's clothing before ripping it from the dumpster. I watched as the disguised devil was thrown to the ground.

The monster's chest rose and fell steadily. I was surprising shocked at the ample amount of blood that was flooding underneath its frame. I glanced at the discolored pipe within my stained hands. Had I really caused all that damage?

I pinched my brows as I noticed the twitching movements arising from the distorted body. Even within the dim lit alley, I was able to see the massive chunks of flesh missing from their muscles. The individual's arms and bare legs looked as if they were Swiss cheese. I noticed clumps of hair plucked from their head and their schoolgirl outfit was torn to shreds. The victim's congested coughs mimicked the sounds of fluid filled lungs. I gradually inched closer with my weapon in hand.

"On't et-" The creature mumbled as squirts of blood drained from their mouth. Though I was curious; I was also cautious. I had never seen a Ghoul injured from a human's touch. Did they have an intolerance to metal?

"D-Don't-et-Don't-Don't-", The monster kept repeating its unclear message. I was mortified to see the arms of the devil starting to attempt to crawl _away_ from me. My eyes widen in horror.

"Oh my god!" Instantly, my aggression and skeptical self vanished. I rushed to the person and in the process dropped my tool. The pipe rang as it hit the ground while my knees collapsed in disbelief. The girl before me struggled to breathe. Her face was swollen and more defiled than the assortment of trash I had pulled her from. She desperately tried to drag her helpless body away but her wounds were so significant, I was shocked she was still alive.

"Golulf-no-et-" I could sense the worry, the fear within her jumbled words. It took me a moment to finally realize who exactly the _monster_ was.

"No-no-no-no I'm not a Ghoul. No-wait-" I put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going to hurt you." The young girl tilted her head towards me. I wanted to shield my eyes from her mutilated face. It was obvious her nose was broken, a massive lump protruded from her hairline, and the bone under her eye was bashed inward. I wanted to cry for her. Her blue puffy lips were sucking in what little air they could muster. The substantial cut over her eyebrow was severed to the core. I wasn't convinced that this was entirely my own personal doings.

The brunette took little gasps, like a fish out of water. She was on the verge of passing out; her body was so weak from exhaustion.

"Oh god-oh shit. Shit." I twisted my hands around my jacket. I ruffled my hair and nearly pulled the skin down from my face. "Ok, um-it's ok-its going to be alright. I'm going to get he-help." I did my best to reassure her. Though I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to aid in her recovery. I glanced around.

I wasn't even positive where my location was.

For a moment, my mind drifted to Kaneki.

He wouldn't save her; would he? The girl's gasps soon turned to dreadful whimpers. Her pain was a reminder of mine not too long ago. If it hadn't been for Kaneki caring to my wounds, I probably wouldn't have a heart beat right now. I felt the old staple wounds to my arm tickle. Would I give up now, surrender everything; even forsake my sister's rescue, all for a stranger? The girl's body trembled as she lay in her blood. Her life weighed on my shoulders.

 _Being strong is realizing when to forsake one thing for another._

"Kaneki-" I looked out towards the vacant city street.

I knew returning to him, Kankei would be a jail sentence. But, my eyes fell on the injured person in front of me, I also knew leaving her was cruel. Subconsciously, my fingers touched the pipe that I had dropped earlier. This wouldn't be considered murder, right? I pulled the metal pole closer to my side.

"I'm-I'm so sorry-" I let out a sniveling apology. My insides turned to juice as I tightened my hold. My throat became watery with sickness at the thought of pounding the rusty pipe into her skull. Would I be able to handle the cracking sound of the bone? What about the gushing appearance of her brain squishing out of her head like a broken egg? Her screams; could I keep going?

This wasn't murder, right?

This was humane, wasn't it?

The choice is mine; I decide her fate. I choked at the thought. My hands started to sweat as I raised the pole slightly back. I kept adjusting my knees on the pavement. I couldn't stop fidgeting; I couldn't get my muscles under control. The girl looked at me. Her battered face, her swollen lips chanted a silent 'no'. She pleaded with me with bruised eye sockets. She could no longer crawl. Her body was worn and was not functioning any more than a corpse. I guess that's what made me justify my second thoughts.

She was no more alive than bait on a fishhook.

I leaned in closer.

My eyes started to produce light tears. I had never killed anyone before. Swatting at bugs was heart wrenching enough. I placed a hesitant grip on the girl's back. My forearm shook violently as I mentally prepared myself. I took a shallow breath before swallowing the remaining clumps of pizza crumbs down my throat. I begged to God, that I would be forgiven.

My grip quivered as I aligned the pipe with her exposed scalp.

Could I? This was someone's friend, their daughter, their precious baby that I was about to beat to death. How can anyone ever justify this, this crime?

The girl slightly squirmed. I felt her fading heart trying to keep pace with her adrenaline. I remembered those excruciating moments, when all hope is lost. The feeling of being trap encases your mind and the torturous suffocation sensation that clamps around your neck. Yes, I recall it all too well.

A little squeak chirped my ear.

I wasn't sure if it was psychological or a message from God, but that tiny noise made me freeze. That familiar sound was the reality check I so desperately needed.

"No matter how pathetic their lives may seem-everyone still wants to enjoy life. They want a chance." I whispered to myself as I envisioned the rat. That one rodent was making me prove against my theory.

" Eh bonjour Madame-"

My heart short-circuited as unrecognizable voice interrupted my unease thoughts. I tensed my hand around the pipe. However, I didn't jump nor did I flee instead I remained still. My head only slightly turned to face the approaching figure from the depths of the ally. Was this punishment?

"Oh so sorry my lady-" A well-tailored ornate ,.man appeared. His hands gestured toward us delicately, "I couldn't help but be enticed by such an exotic aroma." I went completely stiff. He fluttered with his eyes and danced his fingers in the air as he talked. He was an actor without a stage.

"What a sensational variety of human claret we have this evening. " The man's eyes widened with excitement, his tongue played over his upper lip. "I must say-" The stranger sniffed the air. My heart pulsed like a jump-started engine. His tone turned serious.

He strolled up closer to us. I could barely breath. The girl under my hold shuddered and small bloody hiccups escaped her agape mouth.

He sniffed again. "Oh Madame do tell why you smell of human?" His brows creased over his chiseled features. My teeth were about to chatter when the Ghoul broke out in a hysterical chuckle. I could feel my face flush from stress.

"Oh good gracious! Please excuse me Madame and except my sincerest apologies-" The man placed the tips of fingers to his shaking head. "Where are my manors? I had not realized I had intruded on your le banquet!" My eyes darted around in horror. What was he referring to?

"Uh-I- um-no-" My mouth acted like a broken speaker.

"Here Madame-" The Ghoul extended a crisp handkerchief, "S'il yous plait." I reluctantly shook my head. What was he saying? The man smiled before waving the napkin in front of me.

"Please, accept my apology for the terrible inconvenience."

I was a deer caught in headlights before my brain snapped me out of inanimate self. I had to interact. I swallowed before gradually taking the fabric cloth. It was textured as soft as baby skin. I held the napkin awkwardly between two-pinched fingers.

"Madame-?" The man had hunched over next to me. My body heat was reaching its limit. I could feel my back starting to become damp even though the air was cool. "for your face." He stroked a finger on my chin. I clenched my jaw in fright. Face? Why do I need-?

I saw the Ghoul pull his coated finger back towards his mouth. His tongue savored the metallic taste as it happily kept licking the digit clean. Almost instinctively, my fingers brushed around my lips. I had forgotten that I had applied blood as a scent deterrent. My stomach twisted. But why did he mention I smelled of human? In fact, how did he find me so quickly? I looked at the napkin then at the wounded girl. Was it her pheromone that lured him in like a hungry wolf?

I am wearing a Ghoul's vital fluid, right?

"Excusez-moi Madame-"

My eyes snapped up to his embarrassed gaze. He ran a hand through his fixed locks. Then promptly adjusted his black tie under his violet suit. The stranger let out a nervous choke to clear his throat and the unpleasant silence between us.

The man then rose to his full-towering height. I remained still; my mind was sparking like a damaged fuse. I wasn't sure what to do. And for once, I felt myself turn hollow. I so desperately wanted freedom; but now, I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready to be on my own. I squeezed the handkerchief tighter. Kaneki you wouldn't be mad would you?

"I do apologize for intruding on your dinning Madame. But may I ask, as to why you haven't killed off your meal? " The flamboyant Ghoul's lips slithered into a smirk. I could feel the blood drain from my cheeks. The fear of being caught bubbled in my stomach. Don't throw up.

"I-well-uh-it's because-" My raspy voice stuttered horribly. The more I tried to talk the worse the internal trembles became. The girl underneath me started to weep.

"Ah!" The man shrieked with excitement as he clasped his hands together. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "You must be like myself and prefer them fresh. It does have a more savoring taste, would you not agree?" His plum colored eyes gleamed at his discovery. I did my best to collect my thoughts. With steady hands I maneuvered the napkin around my face. Only delicately did I blot at the cover up. Then I placed my homemade mask back over my nose and pretended to have finished cleaning.

I shoved the dirty fabric into my pant pocket.

"Actually-" I removed my hand off the girl's back. "I don't find this-this individual appetizing at all." I clutched the pipe in my other grasp. My confidence returned once my false image, the ghoulish stranger from the mirror, took over. Behind the scarf, I was no longer of human origin. At least, that is what I tried to secure.

"Oh-? My what a shame, she smelled rather lovely." The Ghoul sniffed the air. "How dreadful that it took several bites to conclude such an abhorrent diagnosis. I pity you."

I pondered for a moment.

Think like a cannibal, think like a monster.

"N-no need-I don't mind the chase. It's the most exciting part of the entire experience." Thankfully the girl kept her breathing light. She seemed to understand the game that I was playing.

"Do express your Kagune methods-" He crossed his arms as he waited for a response. My mind turned to soup. Kagune? I couldn't recall anything of the topic. Kaneki usually reframed from mentioning any spouts of ghoulish- conversations. I answered blindly with a hard swallow.

"Uh-that's classified." I nearly fainted.

"Family secret, hm?" He grinned devilishly. I dared not to look at him.

"Yes of course-" I bit the inside of lip. "Do excuse me, but I think it's best if you be on your way." I tried to adhere to the proper dialect. Even though, I wasn't certain of his mixed French tongue.

The Ghoul let out a sigh.

"Yes-yes. " He waved his hand, "Except, I do feel disheartened about impeding on your supper." I watched his fingers drum his chest. I shook my head.

"Please, no apology needed." I straightened my aching back.

"Oh, but I do feel vile. If I may be obliged, as to ask you, to company me this evening to an extravagant bouquet-?" He paused and saw the concerned expression creep over my eyes.

"That's quite alright, _sir_. I do however; appreciate the offer-" The Ghoul interrupted my words.

"Madame, it would be the highest of honor if you would join me tonight. It will be a delightful feast, indeed. A special variety has a limited availability. This is a once in a lifetime treat. Do let me show you an enchanted time-" The man slightly bowed and held out his feminine hand.

My eyes rapidly blinked as I thought over his last sentences.

"Variety?" I questioned.

"The finest assortment of personals we could bargain for." His tongue licked the corners of his grin. My heart leapt.

"Even girls?" The stranger let out a small cackle.

"Enough to satisfy your taste." He motioned towards the bleeding girl at my knees. I shrugged off the repulsive statement. Inside, all my excitement was geared towards locating my sister. Ume.

"Shall we?" The man offered his hand. I nodded but then I held a finger.

"One moment-" My eyes suggested the victim at my feet. The Ghoul rubbed his fingers together before spinning on his heel. A look of satisfaction tailored to his face. I held my breath.

"Ah yes, well I'll leave you to your dramatic conclusion. Just head towards the near corner on _Popular Street_ once your finish. I'll be waiting. "

My attention turned towards the innocent person I assaulted earlier. My knees were throbbing from having knelt so long. My chest ached from the entire decision-making, however I knew my choice was the best solution.

I gripped the pipe.

"Oh Madame-" I heard the stranger call, "do your best to not stain your exquisite ivory skin-à bientôt! " A humorous laugh echoed as the man left the alley.

I saw her pleading blue orbs and gurgling lips mumbling to me.

I exhaled before leaning in closer.

/

 _Slam._

 _/_

Kaneki…

* * *

Well, so would you forsake one thing for another?

Choice is yours ;)

Chapter 6 (part 1)


	7. 3 Part Pale-(Fill up 2)

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone! Well here is PART 2 of the 3 Part Pale! It is very heavy in dialogue and has a lot of "hidden" foreshadowing. Originally I was going to pair this part with the final, however the "final" is turning out to be very long. Besides…the suspense is worth it, right? Anyway, the next chapter will be coming out this week, I am almost done.**

 **Please note, as I have mentioned, I had to change several characters, events, etc from the anime to make the story have action and flow for our storyline.**

 **Not many details are going to make sense in this chapter until you read the final.**

 **Just wanted to give a huge shout out THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed, liked, favorited. It means so much. You guys rock!**

* * *

~Enjoy

F/N= First Name  
L/N=Last Name

Story / When the Sky Cries /  
Chapter 6: 3 Part Pale (Fill up 2)

* * *

My mind had drifted to an endless realm of darkness. All my senses had been damaged except for my smell. And strangely enough, my nose was filled with the familiar scent of coffee spice and the twist of peppermints. I curled tighter into a ball the more I craved that aroma. My memory floated back to a brief period of time when Kaneki and I were together. Though, I didn't see any particular image, I somehow felt an internal connection. It was almost as if, his soul never left.

He was still with me.

"K-Kaneki-" An electric shock jolted me awake. My hands were clenched into fists as my muscles were coming to. Swallowing was rough; my throat was the texture of sandpaper. I feared if I coughed my lungs would produce dust particles.

"Hey-Hey-" A distant voice called. My eyes remained glued shut.

My shoulder felt a strong shove. I groaned with aching tiredness, I wasn't ready to face what punishment was about to be sentenced to me. I just prayed that the good graces were on my side, and maybe I would just get let off with a warning. Kaneki you're not going to be too furious with me, right?

"Hey-Hey common. Get up-" This time, a sharp punch was targeted at my ribs. I winced, before grinding my sore back tendons into a sitting position. It took a moment for me to adjust to the warm light that flooded my vision. The cracks of my eyelids kept blinking their protective layers over my sensitive pupils. Personally, I would have preferred to remain blind, except a forceful hand kept jarring me awake. Finally, my sight cleared.

My head hung low as I stared at my supporting hands. My fingers were smashed over little crimson fibers. I felt slightly numb as I sat in daze.

"Yo-Dude-" Another shake rattled my bones. I squeezed my brows together when a throbbing pulse evaded my skull. I let out an exaggerated exhale, gripped my head, before facing reality. My mouth nearly fell open when I looked at the individual at my side.

"About time you woke _perox_." The foreign tone spat in my ear. Even through nagging pains, I managed to press a frown on my face. I was heavy with indignation and grief. And for once, not seeing Kaneki was worse than being hit by a freight train. I could handle him; he was predictable. This situation however, was fickle and in the near future would likely be the cause of me spiraling into insanity.

I was feeling like a rag-doll. How could I possibly take much more?

I ran my fingers over my forehead, "And you are-?" I asked with exhausted frustration. The girl before me had lengthy violet-magenta hair with a noticeable cow-lick. Her sloppy chewing habit wasn't far from resembling livestock either, as she continued to munch on god-knows.

Her emerald eyes flicked harshly at me, "Cool it- _perox,_ if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have that polar bear hoodie or scarf of yours. You 'ought to be kissin' the ground I walk on." She pointed to her scuffed converse whose treads were facing me. I felt my jaw lock to the right.

"Fine-much thanks for keeping my belongings to their rightful owner." I let my eyes roll. I simply couldn't deal with the immaturity. Even though I turned away from her, she ignored my obvious body language. She tapped my shoulder.

"Here. Snagged-ya a muffin." Her beanpole arm extended towards me with a wrapped heavenly plump treat. I raised a brow. The girl next to me continued to dig into her food. I hesitantly resisted until she danced the item at me. Being courteous, I graciously took the snack.

"Uh-thanks." I ignored the food and instead found myself taking a gander at my environment. It wasn't anything like I recalled. Wait, what was the last thing I remembered?

"Yeah no probs-" The girl smacked her food as she talked in a hoarse voice. She could have easily been mistaken for a man had I not been introduce to her famine features before hand. "So what do dah kids call ya?"

"Huh? Oh, uh F/N." My eyes were focused on the strange decor that encircled us. The floral print walls with the exotic carpet were perplexing. My thoughts were cut short. The girl clapped her turquoise shoes together like a child.

"Well Ima' call ya _perox_ anyway."

I faced her with a confused look, "What-what are you talking about?"

"You're all-you know-washed out lookin' like peroxide. So I shortened it for ya. Much catchier." She nodded her approval. I watched her eyebrow piercing bounce with her. "But you can call me, Chile."

I blinked with an emotionless gaze. The palm of her hand went to her sniffling nose and wiped it clean. Now, I was convinced I didn't know how to handle her. I scratched my head.

"That's-That's um unique."

"Yea, well you're the first dude not to think it was about the weather- cuz it ain't. "She brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Its short for Chile Pepper. Ya know the pepper that's for eatin'?" I decided not to venture into any more details about the topic.

"Classy. So Chile-" I took a breath.

"Yea?" She openly chewed her dessert; the crumbles fell from her lips.

"What is this place? Where are we?" My eyes locked on her. If she was going to lie, I was going to catch her in it. She shrugged as she peeled another side of the wrapper down.

"Donno. None us really know."

I looked around at the scattered individuals in the red and gold designed room. It was a mix of males and females. Our ages didn't seem to have much of a gap. Everyone was either sitting on a couch or leaning against the wall. It was if we were in a vacant pool lounge. There were no lights other than old style lanterns with flickering candles. A soft melody played.

"You mean out of everyone, no one has a god damn clue why they're here? Seriously?" I wasn't going to be a lab rat. I was going to have answers.

"Chill dude, we know why we're here. It's cuz we needed shelter from the battle, you know?" She made a jerky gesture to the outside door. "This is the police headquarters." My eyes widened.

"Police headquarters?"

"Yea, that's what we're guessin'. I mean-we all came in by similar people."

"Similar how?" I noticed more bystanders were taking notice in our conversation. Chile crinkled up her muffin wrapper before tossing it behind her. She rubbed her hands on her camouflage pants.

"Uh- somethin' bout' masks? Yeah, had to do with every officer wearin' masks. " Chille began licking her fingers from the remains of her treat. I narrowed my eyes as I thought about the information that was just given to me. Sadly, nothing was registering.

"What-like gas masks? Is-Is that what you're saying?" I kept pressing further. Another stranger made their way towards us. He was a fairly muscular man with cropped white sleeves and baggy jeans. Average, was his label.

"No. They were exotic designs. More sculpture like than actual functional gear." He sipped a steaming cup. That seemed odd.

Suddenly, memories flashed my mind like lighting.

"Whoa wait, are you describing a Ghoul's mask?" My voice cracked when I let the realization pass my lips. Having to say it was the same as literally having the burden of dealing with it. This was no longer the luxury of living in ignorant bliss. I felt as if my organs had just been washed and were rung out.

"Ghouls? You're delirious." The man shook his head as he held his drink. I pushed my muffin off to the side as I got to my feet. Clamor rose behind me. I carried myself to the solid brass door. My hand stroked the antique metal.

"Who-who remembers the person that escorted you here?" I asked anxiously. My eyes traveled to edges of the walls. The multicolored floral design was a blaring disturbance. The young man let out a snort.

"Hell if I know. It was dark and foggy and I was just relieved to be out of that shit hole. The gunfire was killing my ears. "

"Um-" I heard Chile stuffing another bite of yeast in her mouth. "I'm pretty sure-um-the dude I was with was like wearing some type of bird beak. Kinda like a hawk hottie, you know?" My nails drifted to the wall's surprisingly textured walls. I started to scratch at the surface. My thirst for knowledge kept surging. What the heck was this place?

 _Scratch._

The sound of warming hands filled the air. And the gruff man from earlier let out a shutter as he paced behind me. His heated breath puffed into his palms.

"Always fucking freezing in this damn place. " Another slurp followed after his complaining. I hadn't realized the room temperature until he mentioned it. I nearly let out a gasp when I noticed my own breath. "The coffee is the only saving grace in this crap shoot. "

I froze.

"Coffee?" I re questioned with a racing heart. Chile stumbled to her feet. She furthered zipped up her edgy street jacket. Her bulky sleeves engulfed her tiny frame.

"Yea, _perox_ there's coffee. I would've gotcha some but I wasn't sure if you liked it. It's pretty bitter." Chile made a gag face. That's when her tongue ring was noticeable.  
"Hold up-when did I arrive here? And-and by whom?" I asked rapidly. My lungs heaved each question as if I had just run a marathon. I was honestly afraid to know. I looked at Chile. She bit her nail and let out another shrug of habit.

"I dunno. Maybe like two days ago or somethin'?" She too grabbed a cup of dark bean coffee off the center ornate table. My eyes nearly bulged from my head.

"Two days!" I practically screamed. I noticed the uncomfortable stares and returned to my formal composure. "Whom did I walk in with? Chile, who!" I grabbed her shoulders the same way I had done to my sister. She got tense and only let out small mutters. That is when the gripping man from earlier interjected.

"Forget ditzy here." He motioned towards Chile. "You didn't stroll in with _anyone._ You were dragged in and set on the floor. The only thing we were told is that you were unconscious due to being caught in crossfire. And that was the reason for the blood stains on your coat. The officer, the human, told us so. " He finished with a huff of annoyance.

I shook my head in disbelief.

The events leading up to this imprisonment were starting to consume my memory chamber. The dumpster, the girl, the pipe, the well-manicured stranger, the-

"Was the person who brought me in, _stylish_ in any way? As in tailored in a suit or had an accent?" My head ached the more I dug for adjectives. A strawberry blonde by the name of Gin agreed to my description.

"Sounds just like Tsukiyama. He's the head officer here." She smiled sweetly at the thought of his name. Everyone began to chatter amongst themselves. I heard bits of topics about his fancy catering, how charming he was, and also the promise he made about an upcoming banquet.

"Hey, _perox_ you ok?" I felt a nudge from Chile. I looked at her with a horrified face. I so desperately wanted to run to a bathroom and puke my guts up. I knew what trap I was in. The panic was also knowing I wasn't alone and there wasn't just one monster out lurking.

I immediately rushed to the wall again and started to claw at it. I heard spouts from the strangers around me stunned by my aggressive actions. Finally, I managed to get a hold of a piece of the wall and strip it away. The tear was loud and filled the hushed gasps in the room.

"Its- Its wallpaper?" Chile choked on her coffee. Everyone was silent. Behind the floral print was a dusty grey brick. A spider scurried back under the darkness of the paper. I tugged the cover up to the floor. Then I knelt at the base of the room. My skin crawled with anxiety. Luckily, they hadn't taken my razor and I used the blade to cut through the floor. And long and behold the décor was hiding the same stone as the wall. I put the blade back in my pant pocket.

"Holy shit." The guy muttered. Suddenly there were wails of cries erupting from the disturbed group of students.

"It's a prison cell." I whispered. My own fears weren't far from the truth. My eyes wanted to water like the rest. I too, wanted to curl into a ball and weep. I pursed my lips before spinning on my heels to the cluster of strangers behind me. "Alright, can anyone tell me how long they've been here?" I got to my feet.

There were mumbles.

Chile of coarse, was the first to speak, "I've-I've been here 'bout five days. Does that help?" I nodded and waited for additional replies. The hulky man, who was called by the name of Kaito sighed before stating his story.

"I came in with Tsukiyama as well, probably around three days ago. What does it even matter?" I ignored him for the moment. Basically, once everyone had a chance to explain their happening it was concluded no one was there over a week. And either the French boy or another whose name was never mentioned, brought them in. All agreed to being rescued by masked officers.

I sucked in a breath.

"And you're telling me, that for your entire stay they've only served you exceptionally dark coffee and muffins?" I raised a tone. Chile stomped her foot for attention.

"That's not true. We've had brownies before." Again, I decided not to argue. Instead, I trotted to the platinum embellished table and started to rip into a muffin. I smelled the berry filled bread and pinched the substance between my fingers.

Jackpot.

"What are ya doing, _perox_?" I faced the crowed with a cup of coffee and a chunk of dessert. I turned the cup upside down and allowed the steaming liquid to drain to the floor. Then I crumbled the baked good and let the particles settle. Everyone remained stunned.

"You've all been drugged. See?" I pointed at the tiny white fragments that lay over the crimson carpet. "They made sure to use highly scented and strong tasting ingredients to derail you from detecting the meds." Another round of sobs erupted. Chile put her hands on her knees. The outspoken man stood with raised brows and an open jaw.

"You all have to listen to me. This is no headquarters nor did officers help you. This is a prison; Ghouls lured you in. These people-monsters who are cannibals are going to sink their teeth into your flesh. Their heartless eyes will not show mercy for the weeping tears of humans. We are a food source, a filet minion and nothing more."

The room was quiet except for the heavy sobs of hysterical students.

"Dude, we're like pigs, round up for slaughter-"Chile put a hand to her forehead. I could see she was holding back tears.

"Exactly." I replied with a little disappointment myself. My confidence was equivalent to water leaking out a drain. I felt shattered and at a loss. My legs had carried me so far and to be caged like livestock was an unbearable reality. _I'm so sorry Ume._

"Wha-What kind of drug was-was- it?" Chile stuttered. I let out a sigh and lightly shook my head.

"Not sure. Could have been a narcotic or a relaxer. Who knows, besides they're freakin'-creature-devouring-devils. There is worse to come than just a mild pill, I can assure you." I swallowed the emotions that were building inside me. Why did I ever leave him? I actually was starting to beg for him. I would give anything to be in the safety of his grasp again. Then I thought of another individual. Anger boiled in my chest. "Bastard" I sneered under my breath.

"What? Whose a bastard?" Chile sniffed as she straightened her back, her ADHD clearly getting the better of her. I rested my back against the brass door.

"The asshole who took my sister. She's gone. And I'll never see her again. She's probably a carcass by now. Her body has probably been rotting for days while I sit in this fucking tomb. And-and I never got to confront him. Never got the last word in. Ayato, that's the bastard I'm referring to. " I had to bite my quivering lip. My intestines twisted. At this point, I was the lost kid in the shopping market who just wanted to find their parent. Who just wanted to call it quiets and forget the candy they were after.

 _Kaneki please, please find me._

"I'm sorry _perox._ That's terrible. " Chile rubbed her arms, "What's your sister's name?" I knocked my skull against the metal.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to be joining her lost soul soon. There's no point in telling. Not to mention, no one in this room is going to survive. Nothing matters." I choked in depression. "Might as well be considered dead."

I sulked with everyone else, until a familiar husky man cleared his throat.

"I'm not much of an optimistic person, but I don't know to many chicks who can sport that bleach color and hair cut not to be able to kick some serious ass." Kaito's tone was deliberate.

I glanced at his strong brow and chin as he marched forward. His messy chestnut bangs swept over his eyelashes.

"Now, quite being a pussy. You're not dead, yet." His words of encouragement flood through me. I smirked at his confidence once I realized his spirit hadn't been tampered. And though mine had been torn; mine wasn't broken. I faced my metallic reflection in the door. And there, I saw the fighter from before and also my protector Kaneki.

I was a survivor.

"I'm- I _am_ going to put all my eggs in once basket." I announced against the group of surrounding people. Some were supporters and others were followers. Either way, we were going to be the prey that fought back.

I barely had a moment to fully remember myself when the door in front me came slamming into view. My eyes were instantly pooled with black blotchy vision. I was thrown into the opposite wall as my nose swelled with pain.

"Bonjour amis!" The cheerful visitor rang. Everyone remained silent as two men came into view. No one had a clue how to react to the situation; every move was like rolling the dice.

I heard a tsk from an expressive tongue.

"Try to be a little less abrasive Ayato. Really, you've startled our guests into becoming as stiff as Greek statues. My apologies ladies and gents-" The actor rambled on his fake script.

Ayato let out a grumble and several curses.

"Now-" Tsukiyama clapped his hands, "who's ready for a change in the stagnate routine, hm? You've all been such wonderful guests; I think a little refresher would be reviving, no? Help wash away all the troubles and have you looking so dandy for your folks when they come." It was apparent that a smile matched his cheeky tone.

Everyone kept their lips sealed.

"Attendez un moment-" The animated Ghoul shuffled further into the room. I could see the side of his pressed suit. Again not even a crease in his new ashen outfit could be seen. The group of students slightly staggered back as the monster advanced. Their low whispers of uncertainty spread throughout the area.

"Common already-" Ayato's complains was cut short. Tsukiyama held up a quick hand of silence.

"Unless my counting skills have gone astray-" he hesitated, "I'm only tallying fourteen of you. That's a problem." His tone dwindled at the end of the sentence. Suddenly, a slick indigo spiral like ribbon went diving into the group. Its tentacle like arm aggressively leeched onto Chile's torso. She struggled as the constrictor Kagune tensed around her. Tsukiyama let out a chuckle as he reeled in his find.

The end of the tail shifted into a pointed blade as he neared it towards her face. The sharp tip nestled between her eyes. My nerves raced as Chile's whimpers slapped me.

"No talkers?" The tailored man teased, "Quelle honte-" The tail swirled in circle around her horrified expression. Then within a blink the Kagune hooked into her brow piercing before ripping it clean. Chile screeched with pain as ring dangled from the Ghoul's extended arm.

The anger flustered inside me.

"Do we need another round?" Tsukiyama danced his tongue around his upper lip. Without thinking, my hand reactively gripped the edge of the door. I allowed all my strength to be built into my shoulders before slamming the heavy metal into the person in its path.

Though it didn't cause any damage it sure caused a ruckuses. The Ghoul dropped Chile in attempt to shield his body from the impact. A _pow_ exploded as the metal became dented by the force. His typical sly grin snaked around the door. Those menacing violet eyes gleamed at me. I stood my ground, aware of my powerless abilities. The Kagune sharked around the doorframe.

"Ah Madame, I was curious to know where you had ventured off to. It's a pleasure to meet you, once again." I flicked away the extended limb.

"Where's my sister. " I practically growled. My demand was to be taken seriously. The Ghoul simply chuckled before tapping my nose lightly. I let out of snort.

"My, my Ayato you're right, it's a good thing she was knocked out before coming into our possession. Kaneki sure has divine taste in women." My teeth started to grind as my frustration boiled.

"Kaneki and I aren't together. He's of none of your concern you piece of shit." Tsukiyama waved me off.

"Now, now no need for such foul language, my lady. Besides-" The Ghoul became uncomfortably close. His aroma of cologne plunged into my nostrils. My lips met with his chest, the fabric almost brushed the skin. I was about to step back when his hand slid into the front pocket of my jeans.

"You still have something of mine, Madame." I let out my tense lungs when the man confiscated his handkerchief. He let in a loud sniff. "Kaneki sure chose well." He gave a twirl off his bouncy feet.

I was about to leap at him, when a body collided with mine. I couldn't hold back a yelp when my head slammed into the dense wall. The pain over the bridge of my nose flooded through my senses.

"Don't be too rash Ayato. We still need her for tonight's banquet. Be ready in ten. Oh an' stall fourteen like we discussed. "

* * *

"Let me go! Let go! Ayato!" I thrashed in his hold. The Ghoul simply held me across the chest as he dragged me down a narrow carpeted hallway. My eyes flickered past the rich wallpaper and warm candlelight.

No matter the amount of curses I threw, his concentration never wandered from his determined destination. I was roughly pulled through a side entrance. Ayato didn't hesitate to shove me out into the open space.

Even though I was ranting and threatening earlier, I faintly shook in his presence. In my mind, the memories of him flashed and I couldn't shake the unpredictable persona he had. At least, Kaneki gave fair warning if he was mad. This Ghoul was a whole new breed of hostility. Ayato closed the door behind him with a load bang.

I inconsiderably jumped at the sound.

"Where is she? Where's my sister?" I tried to come across forceful. Ayato removed his mask before strutting up to me. His cold demeanor sent pins through my chest. He practically rolled his eyes at my attempt at taking control.

He let out a sigh, "Still going on about that, huh?"

"You know where she is! Tell me-tell me damnit!" I let my foot stomp the ground. My hands trembled at my sides. I was exhausted. My body craved sleep or even just a relaxing moment. But instead, I was having to pry answers from an kidnapper, a murder, a seasoned villain.  
"You're as ballistic as that day you set off that fucking store alarm. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. I mean look at you-" He paused before lifting my chin to his gaze, "You've become a runaway, a pathetic street rat. No wonder, Kaneki let you go. If only he saw the pitiful deviant you've become. Honestly, did you believe that he was sincere when he said he'd keep you safe?"

I felt my heart sink like the Titanic. I had never really questioned Kaneki's word. I hardly even paid attention to him, let alone actually processed what he said. I violently shook my head before jerking my chin free.

"You're a filthy fucking liar. But honesty-" I toned up the sarcasm, "its not too surprising coming from a lousy flesh eating diseased pig. I mean look at yourself, who in their right mind would ever take you seriously-"

Ayato growled as his hand went to my throat. His weight and force pinned me against the wall. I chocked as his grip tightened. I felt my face swell from the rising pressure in my head. The blood had stopped flowing and the suffocation was making me panic. My nails clawed at his hand.

"You're the reason people end up dead! I can't stand that rancid non respectful mouth of yours." His fingers turned into my esophagus. The clam he had was painfully crushing the bone. My eyes began to water. No matter how I tried, I couldn't even inhale a once of air. My lungs burned for relief.

After a tense moment Ayato's hold gradually released. Instantly, I went into a coughing fit as I tried to flood myself with fresh oxygen. My body went limp against the wall. My energy was drained. I couldn't continue like this. My pulsed raced as the monster stood near. His eyes had changed to their Ghoulish appearance. With heavy breaths, I managed to look him in the eye. It was a stand off, human against devil. Ayato narrowed his gaze.

"You won't survive tonight. You're not fit enough to live. You're like my sister, a fake softy whose delusional perception on the world only leads to failure. Kaneki chose well in letting you go. " I pushed myself from my crutch.

"My duty isn't to survive. I'm not living, now, for myself. I'm still taking an extra step, waking up another day, only so I can find my sister. My sister is all that I'm worried about." I spat my words before rising to my full height. "And that's all I need to keep going."

Ayato unexpectedly closed the gap between us. His warm breath blew on flesh of my cheek. I could almost hear the beat of his heart. Our bangs touched as his hand slid up the side of my neck. I was started by his reaction.

"You're as fucking stubborn as a blind jackass." I was about to retort back when I felt his other hand reach under my arm. He immediately pressed his frame against mine. I let out a gasp of shock. I hadn't predicted this and my mind started to go fuzzy as the wires inside my head began to fry. I couldn't move. His weight along with power was beyond overbearing. I struggled to free my face but his Ghoulish physique kept me planted.

"Ayato what-what are you doing. Stop!" My arms did their best to shove him away but to no avail. I was subjected to his predator hold. His right hand crept to my jaw. His thumb smoothed my bruised skin. I let out a noticeable wince.

Ayato leaned in and forcefully laid his lips on mine. I wanted to scream but his tongue had covered my vocal passage. His grip on me was deadly tight. Between his pressed kiss and my squished body, I was struggling to keep from seeing stars. I jerked on his sleeves and even attempted to kick at him but the Ghoul continued. His coated lips never parted and his tongue invaded every inch of my mouth.

If I could have fainted and forgotten the moment, I would have traded my kidney for it. After several moments Ayato pulled back but only for a second before he returned with a firmer kiss. His hand behind my back traveled lower. I could feel my muscles practically sheading from straining so hard. I didn't want this; I didn't want him. To prevent tears, I tried to imagine Kaneki holding me. My mind locked away this event and replaced it with the calming time when we danced on the rooftop.

I now realized, the biggest mistake I ever made. Ayato probably wasn't far from the truth. Kaneki was most likely disgusted by me. He wasn't looking for me. My rescuer probably hung up his cape and retired. And if he saw me like this, like a street rat, all grimy and uncomfortable in my disguise, what would he possibly want with me? I was nothing but a pain. I did nothing but run him ragged and even disobey when he never did anything to me. In fact, all Kaneki did was shelter me and repeatedly got me out of trouble. Why would he ever want to save me again?

I pulled my lips from Ayato and laid my head on his shoulder.

 _Kaneki you wouldn't be mad, would you?_

I couldn't control myself as I let my emotions seep onto his clothing. I was so drained, physically and mentally that my protective outer shell had crumbled. All I wanted was to be wrapped up comfortably under the covers in my bedroom. I wanted this miserable state I was in, to vanish. I wanted the fire to be put out, for my worries to be washed away, and for the pale's last drip of water to empty from the bottom.

"Wh-where is she, Ayato please tell me what happened to her? What happened to my sister?" I was barely able to pass the words from my mouth. I heard a slight smirk cross his mouth as he pulled me back. His eyes roamed over my weaken body.  
"You know, I can save you. " His fingers ran down my arm. I didn't flinch. I didn't care. "I can take you away from here. And unlike Kaneki I would keep my promise, my plead and not let you in harms way." I pinched my brows as I looked at him. His invitation sounded so inventing, so comfortable. I wanted to jump into his arms and be whisked away from here.

But-

I stayed limp in his hold.

"What about my sister? I need to find my sister." I whispered my true desire. Ayato stared into my searching orbs. I wasn't going to let the topic drop. I had to come to terms with her death. If her end had come, then so should mine.

"If your wondering if she's dead-she's not." Ayato was blunt. My heart skipped a beat. I felt my spirit perk up. Wait, was he lying? My hands clung to his ebony jacket.

"Tell me, Ayato tell me where she is! Now! I want to see her, tell me where she is- god damnit!" I pounded and slapped my hands on his chest. I let out final huff before the Ghoul brushed me off and then cupped my face.

"You'll see her. But don't you want to leave this place? Don't you want to be free and be human again? Don't you miss your parent's, your freedom?" His touch tapped my cheek. I swallowed before answering.

"Yes, well-yes -anyone would. Any of us would want that."

"I can grant you that. I can hand you the key to the locked door. " I felt his hand run through my hair. It was rather soothing. I snapped out of my trance when my head started to rise above the fog. With a confused expression, I looked at him directly once more.

"You? You would save me? You who bit me and then violently dragged me back to Kaneki? You?" I gave him a skeptical look. Ayato let out a small laugh before dragging a thumb under my jaw and down the side of my neck.

"You shouldn't hold such a grudge. I did what I had to, to save you then. " I felt his fingers wrap around the back of my nape. "Would you not want me to salvage the old you?" He had leaned in and whispered his captivating words into my ear. Normally, I would have shivered and even gone as far as to rip his tongue out. However, I glanced around the stone box I was held in, my future was so daunting I wasn't sure if I wanted to endure what was to come.

 _Kaneki you wouldn't be mad would you?_

"Y-Yes-" I choked out with uncertainty. The Ghoul pulled his head back; I felt the sweep of his hair brushed over my skin. He raised my chin.

"It's good to know you still have some sense left in you." He paused. I raised a brow before I heard him continue. "You just have to relinquish your sister. And we can be on our way."

"What?" I questioned tiredly. I couldn't think of not one more thing. My brain had turned to mush and was being dissolved in acid. "What are you implying?"

"I can't drop my end of the bargain, otherwise I won't get what I want out of the deal. I promised this banquet a rare treat, something worth the entertainment tonight. But-the trade only included one person. I assumed my favorite human would crave this escape more than anyone. "

I was silent.

"Just leave your sister and you won't become a picked over carcass. And believe me, with your taste, they won't be so eager to stop once they start." I watched his Ghoul eyes vanish. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. My teeth chewed over my already sore tongue. The cuts from before were already tender and starting to bleed.

"No." I pulled my shoulders back. "No-I would never leave her behind. I rather have my throat slit and my legs behind gnawed on like chicken bones than wake up every morning knowing I killed her. That's not who I am. I won't go to my grave with blood on my hands."

Ayato clenched his jaw before roughly pulling my hand from my side. I barely had time to react when a scorching pain raked over my palm. I let out a shriek when I noticed the blood dripping from the attacker's mouth. My hand throbbed and shook in his grasp. Ayato licked his lips clean.

My eyes expanded at his dramatically changed behavior.

"So be it. You'll be going with her shortly, you will forever have regrets -" Ayato pulled out a cloth and allowed the fabric absorb an ample amount of blood. The clean cotton lace was instantly stained into a smeared resemblance of a bleeding heart.

"Let's go, I.D fourteen."

* * *

"Don't-don't let go of-o-of my hand, F/N." I could feel Ume's grip shaking within mine. Her nerves were transferring into me as we waited before a massive metal bolted door. Luckily, no one could hear my trembling breathes. The theatrical music from beyond our wall was loud cover up. It sounded, as though, it was the melodies to an Opera. The boisterous singing along with the dramatic tune only sent more unsettling adrenaline into me.

I had convinced the other students, my sister, even myself that we could handle this. However, my courageous words seemed as useless as a pale of water putting out a raging fire. I gulp back any upcoming vomit.

My palm stung intensely as I squeezed Ume's clammy hand. The deep cut leaked its fatal reminder how fleshy venerable we, humans were. We were made up of nothing more than tissue, organs, and a few meaty tendons that were fused to brittle crunchy bones. It was sickening to realize how edible our entire bodies were.

I stood first in line with locked knees. My eyes met with the circler brass décor, a haunting old man's features carved into it. The darkness was suffocating as we waited in torture. The stomping of the guards and the clanking of weapons kept all of us clustered together, huddling in fear.

My heart's beat wormed its way into my throat.

"We're going-to-to be alright aren't we _perox_?" Chile whispered over my shoulder.

Out of the corner of my sight I caught the view of a dragging corpse. The light limited the assaulter but the trail of blood and chunks of organ matter was inevitable. I faced forward when the door in front began to grind upward. The clanking of the metal gears and the tension of the rope screeched as the gap between the floor was lifted.

/

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**  
 **Very different I know.**

 **But almost done with the final chapter and let me just say….I'm on edge! lol**


	8. 3 Part Pale-(Fill up 3)

**Author's Note:**

 **Everyone has to promise to read all the way through! Warning: for some this is very gory and may be too strong to handle. You have been warned but overall keep going to till the end ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed, followed, or liked. Every reader is another reason for me to keep writing.**

 **Sorry for any errors-too busy to always re edit right away.**

 *****Anyone who Reviews/Comments- I always reply back! Check your personal messages/inbox. :)**

 **~Enjoy**

F/N= First Name  
L/N=Last Name

Story / When the Sky Cries /  
Chapter 6: 3 Part Pale (Fill up 3)

* * *

/

The blatant light emerged from the other side of the barrier. Everyone hissed and turned away from the uncomfortable sensitivity that plagued our eyes. I used my opposite hand to shield my blurred vision.

"Salutations Ladies and Gentleman! Please excuse my late arrival. Are we all enjoying tonight's entertainment?"

A deafening cheer thundered after the speaker's exhilarating introduction.

"What the-" Kaito stopped once the door was fully roped to the top. The slow jangle of clicks signaled the brakes of the mechanism.

"Forward!" several guards pushed us onward. I resisted even when the weight from behind came hammering into my back. My feet skidded against the cobble ground as the group kept shuffling toward the opening. With little strength, I gritted my teeth and heaved in the opposite direction.

"Don't let'em bully us through! Push back!" I turned to Ume who was as flushed as a ghost. Her eyes were petrified as the crowed behind us grieved with fright. I could hear Chile screaming against the mixture of sounds. The classical opera continued to play over our pleads. My muscles strained the more I struggled to take a step back.

"I'm so pleased with the turn out this evening! And I'm also ecstatic to announce this has been our most successful annual banquet to date! Everyone, please have your new skewers prepared because our next round is about to begin!" Tsukiyama's vibrant voice rang over the stimulated audience.

My legs shook as I held the growing weight.

I couldn't give in. I couldn't go through the door.

If we did, if we entered, our fate would be forever sealed.

"Um-Ume! Ume! Push back! Chile you've got to fight!" My sister still clung to me as my grip on the stone was slowly weakening. I was one against many. I couldn't see Chile but I heard to her grunts of strain as she attempted to hold everyone from moving forward. Even a few others in the front joined me.

As we fought, our numbers were winning until a howling pitch stopped our momentum. Against the violin's tunes a squealing shriek was penetrating our ears from behind. Some of us were able to make the daring turn but regretted the moment we did.

One of the guards had speared a student and held him effortlessly above the ground. The boy squirmed on the end of the sharpen tool like a worm on a bait hook. Nerves pricked my checks and a crawl of jitters ran down my spine as I witnessed the barbed end of the pole gorging out the front of his ribcage. His bloody hands gripped at the protruding object. I could hear the splintering of his bones and the squishing of his skin as his shifting weight caused the injury to worsen. His feet daggled over the group; the guard played with his toy. The brunette wailed, tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Forward!" The guard commanded before throwing the impaled boy deep on the other side of the door. Sprinkles of blood dripped onto our hair and shoulders of our clothes. I felt a drop dribble down the corner of my lip.

Panic flared around us. I heard Ume sobbing while Chile gagged at the horrific scene. I assumed Kaito was like me, too stunned to mutter anything.

The boy was tussled to the ground. The long spear snapped on impact as his body rolled across the stones. His flesh was scrapped and his clean attire was now coated with wine stain liquid. The boy's chest rose in a non-steady rhythm. The pole had been jarred during his fall. It was noticeable the snapped bones and torn skin from his side.

Instantly, our feet met the tainted unknown cement. Our bodies were subjected to the rays of the florescent lights. The crowed in front let out round of applause as boy slipped in his blood. His limbs were barely able to hold himself an inch above the floor.

" _Bravo!_ Seems our delicacies have arrived, perfect timing!" The hoist chimed over the noisy crowd. My eyes watered as I surveyed the area quickly. Elaborate pillars supported what looked to be high balcony areas. Glittering fragments of paper fluttered around us. Their metallic sparkle picked up the hues of the red and gold decorations. Around us however, we were encompassed by solid grey rock. Over our heads, surrounding us, were our captors. The hungry Ghouls were excitingly awaited out deaths.

I felt the blood retreating from my head. The smell of turning meat evaded my nose. My chest pounded as the sensation of being confined strangled me. I actually gripped Ume's hand harder. And while I did, I forced myself to believe it was Kaneki at my side. That he was the shadow of encouragement, the warmth of protection.

"Wha-wha-what are we gonna do _perox_? Whatta we do?" Chile's frantic worries clung onto me. I was in front; I was the leader.

"Just a reminder before the next round begins-"

My eyes caught sight of Ayato hidden behind his bird disguise. His relax posture was mocking us. And though I couldn't see it, I knew there was a hint of amusement plastered on his face. I sneered at the audience.

Tsukiyama remained on track with his announcement.

"As always the number of harpoons an individual has is based on the amount purchased at the opening of this event. Any remaining spears left over from the previous round may be used again. The number-tags on the humans below is for your convince to remember and help you target the sample you most desire."

I rubbed my fingers over the livestock identification pierced through the top cartilage of my ear. The metal plate pressed coolly against my head.

"After three hits by the same thrower, the human will then be claimed by said Ghoul. It is then, that you can decide weather to have your meal fresh or skillfully butchered by our talented Scrapper. Who was generously brought in today by Madame A. Let's have another round of applause. "

Clapping followed as well as the petrified cries of the students.

My guts stirred and I was holding on to my remaining consciences. Ume wasn't speaking other than interrupted hiccups of sobs. I wanted so badly break down and weep like the rest. My heart ached for an authoritative figure, anyone to shelter my fears and embrace me in a secure hug. The nightmare was real, I was terrified, I was drowning in depression-hopelessness.

 _Kaneki you wouldn't be mad, would you?_

"The round will conclude when the final human has fallen! À votre santé everyone!" Tsukiyama concluded his final words. My pulse rushed as the Ghoul's hollered their foul statements. We were the bulls in the arena.

The first harpoon came flying at us. Its blade sliced through the air and grazed near the group. Its thick wooden pole became trapped in the crackes of the stone floor. A loud gasp erupted from the prey as we frantically huddled together. More thrills sounded from above. And soon another couple of spears was zipping towards us.

Shrieks of agony soon followed as another member was brutally stabbed in the shoulder. The staff dug a massive hole as blood spewed like fractured pipe. The girl bent over in cries as the pain was unavoidable.

"Oh my-Oh my F/N-" Ume fastened to my side, "they're going to die!" I swallowed before moving out of the path of an oncoming arrow. The blade smiled at me as it passed my frame, only by inches.

" _Perox!_ What should we do? Whada' we do!" Chile was glued behind me. Kaito was gasping for air as the panic was over taking his airway. There wasn't anyone who wasn't hyperventilating in some way. My mind became a juggling disaster. I couldn't think. More screams flooded the room.

My sight was clouded with the horror as I watched students being jabbed like cheese cubs. The Ghouls chanted their encouragement to others. Classical music only emphasized the torture.

More weapons came darting towards us. Their direction unpredictable, our chances of bypassing the hits were lessening. My throat went dry when I heard our escape route; the metal door's hinges ticking downward.

"The door! Stop the door!" I yelled toward the shaking group. Many had their hands clamped over their ears or eyes. Their bodies were weakened to nothing more than slabs of meat. My eyes flashed around, as I desperately tried to find anything to aid in our escape.

" _Perox_ , look out!"

I skidded out of the path of an incoming elongated dagger. My boots were layered with a mixture of crimson fluid and puke. My hands were empty. I looked for Ume and found her scooted tightly against the corner. Her tethered dress was absorbing the pools of blood.

The door's gears twisted as the weight was lowered. Reacting, I reached for a lone spear that was available in the open. I gripped the hefty weapon and instantly ran toward the familiar entrance. The brass face was coming into view.

"Looks as though we will be needing assistance early!" The hoist bellowed over the uproar. My mind was elsewhere; I was determined to aim properly. I had a clear shot. With a quick leap, I nailed the spear's thick wood into the spinning mechanisms. The groan from the contraption slowed as the metal collided with its blockage. The wooden handle squeaked as its fibers dealt with the pressure.

I barely landed on my feet when my body was collided with a powerful force. I summersaulted backwards before turning on my back. My chest burst with a cramping pain as I tried to breathe. It felt as though someone was squishing my lungs. The coughs only intensified the imaginary punches above my mid section.

" _Perox, perox_ get up! Common get up!" I heard Chile spurring me on. My arms trembled, like the boy before me, as I staggered to my knees. I was consumed with dizzy vision. My ears were barely able to hear clear audible sounds. " _Perox,_ you gotta move!" A wad of saliva escaped my choking mouth. Standing was more difficult than expected. My heart let out a loud pulse.

"Ladies and Gentleman our scrapper has intervened at the proper moment. Magnifique save!" The speaker cheered with the audience. I drew a sharp breath and clutched my winded chest. My eyes widened as the monstrous man came into view. His features were clocked in a scarlet mask that concealed any expressions on his face. The fabric wrapped around his blubbery neck and a single matching strap drew down to hook in the front of his pants. His bulging muscles on his arms and chest were exposed to the harsh lights. His sweaty skin shined as he waddled forward.

I licked my lips and winced at the onset pain.

Moving seemed unthinkable, until his jagged saw came swooping down towards my left side. I ducked out of its path before his blade clanked the stone floor. Panting, I watched as he drew back his weapon before letting out an obnoxious steamy belch.

"Excusee- ehme-" He pronounced his syllables like a child. Which, his babyish tone was contrary to his bulky size. This had to be something out of a nightmare.

"Good Boy Taro! Good boy! Now make mommy proud and cut our meat finely! Good boy Taro!" A woman with a high-pitched voice chanted from the stands. Apparently, even murders feed off their mother's encouragement. Automatically, the _boy_ raised his hands in excitement before trotting off towards the shivering group of students.

The young adults screamed and scattered as his massive frame acted as a bulldozer on high speed. While some were able to carry themselves away from danger, others were invisibly chained to the floor. Their injuries prevented them from getting out of harms way.

The impaled boy from earlier squirmed in the slippery mess. His slick fingers and shoes were unable to catch a grip. Tears streamed from his bruised eyes. The more he frantically tried to get maneuver out of the situation. His frantic breathing only spiraled him more into frenzy. The spear's broken end looked like a lever as it bounced up and down.

Another harpoon came shooting from the crowd and pierced through his back. I stood mortified. His bloodcurdling scream only egged the Ghouls on.

"Wondrous aim!"

"What a hit!" Laughs and celebration broke out from the crowd. Their entertainment was no different than that of Gladiators. Only this show was hands on, total engagement. I could hear the their champagne glasses tossing to another direct hit. Their party masks were full of sinister intentions as they enjoyed the torment of humans.

"Someone help me! Someone pl-plesae! I don't want to d-die!" Vital fluid poured from his airways. The spear was wedged deeply in his muscles. "Please, someone save-save me!" His pleads were drowned by the ballroom music and clamor of the hunters. Even though I was witnessing his struggle. Even though I was seeing his life fading, I couldn't lift a finger. I was too shocked to register everything. The moment, the chaos, it was all-surreal.

The gears from the door clicked and the wood from the pole crunched.

 _What do I do? What do I do!_

"Oh another splendid shot!" The hoist rang over the boy's cries. "I believe this one goes to Sir Harada. Congratulations! What be of your choice this evening?"

A boisterous man bellowed with a chuckle, "Butchered of coarse!" The Ghouls clapped their hurrahs as the scrapper squeaked his tight pants in the direction of the injured boy. Who was barely breathing once the third spear had entered his body. His eyes begged for mercy.

 _No…_

"Slice him down the middle!"

"Oh he looks so tender! Nice pick Harada-"

I wanted to throw up. My insides felt as if they were being boiled in a crock-pot. The continuous screaming pulsed through my head. I trembled. All I could do was clamp a hand over my mouth at the sight of the sharp tooth blade.

The scrapper happily dragged the boy off to a nearby stained concrete slab. I hadn't noticed the butchering table until now. The remains from the previous round still were piled on the top. With a quick sweep, the knife yielder cleared the scraps of flesh and tissue before dropping the fresh load. The boy screamed endless as the saw was lifted. He was still skewered like food for a grill.

I couldn't black out the hair-raising sight. I continued to watch as the saw carved through his midsection. His frantic cries were unheard as the blood poured from his stomach. Mixed colored organs began to emerge as the blade sliced deeper. Once the hacking of the bone started I literally twisted over and puked anything inside me. A blistering fever flashed over my face.

"And I'm assuming cubed is how your meal shall be prepared?" Tsukiyama raised a glass, "You'll be able to pick up your take out once the round has officially ended."

I couldn't look anymore at the dismembered body. Since everywhere around me more students were being targeted. People were swerving out of the harpoons. Others were busy trying to yank the poles from their embedded hold in their skin. The grey stone floor was barely visible as time passed.

" _Perox, Perox_ are ya alright? Ya gotta move! Common!" Chile was at my side pulling we towards a wall. I stumbled along with her. Our shoes skied over the slop and our lungs choked at the smell of decay. Our backs rammed against the stone. Again, I found a small group of us, including Kaito and Gin smashed by the entrance corner. All of us too frightened to venture out of the safety of the crease.

Watching the ceiling rain deadly spears wasn't even something I would have ever fathomed. And I thought being locked in a bathroom was torturous. _Kaneki you wouldn't be mad, would you?_

"Wait-" My chest pounded, "Where's Ume? Where's my sister?" I my head jerked in all directions as I scanned for her. My tag wacked my face while my cuts burned.

"She's right here-" Kaito replied shakily as he moved away. Behind him was my damaged sister. Her innocent soul scarred from the event. She was out of touch with reality. Her lips were barely parted and her eyes were swollen wide. Her hands were clenched in fists as she sat on the ground with crossed over legs. I knelt in front of her.

"Ume-" I could tell their was no reasoning with her. Not with this situation. My fingers left her shoulders.

More spears were launched in our direction.

We shuttered as the weapons bounced off the solid walls and floor.

"Were gonna die! Oh my god where gonna end up on the table! Our bodies chopped to-" I tightened my jaw and snapped over Chile's prediction.

"No! No were not! We just have to keep our heads! The door is somewhat holding." We all glanced at the grinding gears that were holding the exit. "We can't openly flee we will be shot down instantly. We-we have to somehow confuse the shooters then out run the Scrapper. " I heaved out the last sentence in exhaustion.

Another couple of harpoons scrapped by us. Gin hissed as her skin was grazed by the glade. She cradled her injured limb.

"They're above us F/N! There's no fucking way we can fool them!" Kaito cried with dismal doubts. Again, we witnessed another helpless victim, a young girl being tossed on the stone table. Her skin was easily sliced and her insides removed.

"If we don't try, we'll more than likely end up like that." My adrenaline was kicking in. I had promised my mother, my sister, and myself that we would make it out of here alive. And, I looked at the others next to me, I promised them that we wouldn't die without a fight.

My eyes drifted to the stands where Ayato was residing. His casual posture and raised brows only fueled my fire more. I would prove him wrong. That is when my sight caught the structure of the pillars. Their solid arms were holding up the stand, which in turn provided shelter. It served like a canopy and the bonus was there wasn't a clear angle for the Ghoul's to release their spears.

 _'_ _\- I don't know too many chicks who can sport that bleach color and hair cut not to be able to kick some serious ass.'_

"Guys, head for the shady area under the seat balcony. Move, now!" I shouted. My hand gripped Ume's arm and we spirited towards the shelter. I felt Ume tripping behind me but I yanked her tiny body onward. Spears flew in our path. Our ankles twisted over themselves as we scrambled where I had pointed. My veins ballooned as the blood coursed through me.

After tense seconds of escaping the death trap we crashed into the wall. My forehead poured with sweat as my sister and I gasped for air. The sleeves of my jacket scratched at my arms. Everything stuck to me as the perspiration soaked me to the bone. The damp air chilled my flushed cheeks.

Ume was still lightly shaking. Her hand still was entangled in mine.

"Oh common!"

"Seriously! Get those rats out of there!" The crowed grew furious as more of us humans, managed to hide from their arrows. I saw the last of the students tearing into the shelter. Their rapid chests were eventually placed next to my sister and I. My eyes glanced on both sides of me as I mentally did a quick tally of the remainders. I would have counted seven but one of our members was being picked off. His weeping mouth haunted us. One of the spears had gone straight through his arm and was stuck in the crack of the stone floor.

The bone was cracking as he wormed under its hold.

I swallowed my sickness. I couldn't risk the chances of being killed. If I died now, no one would live. We would all perish. The scrapper strutted towards the injured prey. His massive hands snatched the student's legs before giving a firm tug.

 _Snap._

His limb and spear were all that was left.

"Holy shit-shit." Kaito stammered as he caught his wind. I nodded as I noticed Chile had also managed to join us. Gin was whimpering as she put pressure on her wound.

"F/N, you're bleeding." Ume's tearful voice caught my attention. That's when I felt the cool drip of blood running down my leg. I grimaced as I looked at the fleshy cut. It was deep enough to leave my limb in agony. The swollen red tissue was throbbing from the upper half of my calf.

"Crap-" I hissed. Ume grabbed both of my hands and tenderly squeezed them, in her motherly way.

"Hang on hun, we'll bandage it-"Ume was stunned when I interrupted her. I shook out of her grasp.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm-I'm fine. We don't have time for medical attention." The hacking of the blade against whole meat filled our ears. The cries from the innocent soul on the table felt like a drill to my skull.

"Sweet Jesus. Dude were gonna die!" Chile whined in distress. The other students began to do the same. My head pounded. I pulled at the collar of my jacket and then ran a nervous hand through my choppy hair. The damn number tag kept tickling my face. I let out a frustrated huff as I swatted at the metal.

"This piece of-" I stopped when an idea stormed inside of me. My fingernails clawed at identification. I pursed my lips. "Everyone, listen. Listen to me-hey-hey-shut up!" Soon I had everyone's attention.

"What on earth are you up to now, F/N." I heard the bittering anger from the hoist. His evening wasn't going according to plan. I sent a glare before turning my direction back to the surrounding members.

"Guys, take out your piercings." I instructed harshly. My hands were already fumbling with the zipper on my jacket.

"What?" Kaito piped up, "Are you fucking insane? These are solid, permanent tags! There is no way we can get them off. You heard Tsukiyama they are basically bolted in!"

I narrowed my eyes at him before swiftly ripping the piercing clean from his ear. Kaito yelped as his ear turned cherry red from irritation. A small seep of blood trickled down by his hearing passage. I removed my jacket.

"Now-everyone remove them; hurry!" I faced Kaito whose distrusting face starred at me, "take off your shirt and trade with someone else."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Hisses and groans filled the line as we all tore our thick steal bullring tags out from our cartilage. I bit my tongue as the stinging radiated from that area of skin. Chile helped Ume, while I tended to directing everyone with changing their attire. Regardless of gender, the outfits were switched.

"Chile hand me your sweatshirt." Obediently, she tossed me her top and I began making knots to conjoin hers and mine. "Hey-you-hand it over." I was holding my hand out to another when Gin's sobs overpowered me.

"May-maybe we shouldn't make them mad! Maybe if we stay quiet and behave Tsukiyama will let us live. He's been a gentleman-" I was about to protest when Chile took over. A loud smack quieted the hesitant Gin. Her cheek was blistered from the hit.

"Wake up! These are Ghouls not police officers! _Perox_ knows what she's doin'. She stood up to them! She's our leader an-an we have to follow her!" Chile looked at me with her stern green eyes. She then pulled Gin's shirt from her before throwing it to me. She gave me a quick nod.

"Alright, this is our only shot. " I cinched a knot in another jacket sleeve.

The crowd over us was ranting in agitation. Their party was flopping from the lack of blood being spilt. Their hunger rose the more we kept hiding like church mice.

"Get them outta there!"

"What the hell is this? This is a fucking rip off! Common, dammit!" The Ghouls growled.

"Patients my dear people! I'm sure a little force will scatter them like roaches. Madame!" The speaker called across the stage. The audience cheered with their leader as she smooched to the Scrapper.

"Taro what a good boy! Oh Taro go scramble up the livestock, would you? That's a good boy! Momma's so proud! That's it!" The dense boy came thundering at us. His toes squished between the graded pieces of intestines. The monster's bare feet sounded like multiple earthquakes as he charged. His blade and skin were coated in a crimson layer of fluid.

"Yes Mamma!"

I felt all eyes on me as I let out a jittery breath.

"Normally, I would say we should stick together but-" I watched the hideous butcher chugging towards us, "but we won't be successful that way. Kaito, when I call you, come up next to me. We will take him down. Chile, when you have an opening, secure another pole in the gears. That should buy us some time. Ume, Gin, and everyone else, help anyone who ends up injured." I could tell everyone was shocked at my words. It was risky. I was asking everyone to adhere to a plan in a time of chaos. I was asking for trust and for people to keep their heads.

I thought of Kaneki.

"No one leaves the chamber without everyone regrouping. If we scatter individually the guards on the other side will pick us off." I twisted the fabric in my hands.

"Alright, lets get these bastards." Kaito whispered next to Ume who was quiet. Chile wiped her mouth and got ready. The Scrapper was close enough that we could hear his raspy breath. My gash in my leg pulsed as I shifted my leg back and crouched lower.

 _Please work, please work._

"Mamma!" The Scrapper shouted as he took several more giant leaps at us. My heart slowed to a quiet murmur. Everything was calm before the storm. I held my breath.

"Scatter!" I shouted over all the noise. Instantly, the seven of us darted in all directions like ants. I jumped out of the path of the incoming blade. My weight spurred me forward so quickly that I caused myself to tumble over the floor. My shoulder and sides collected the puddles of blood as I continued to roll. The uniform from Gin, no longer resembled its tidy pressed appearance. It took me a moment to collect myself before leaping up and out of the way of additional arrows. My feet slipped and regaining wind to run was a heavy effort.

"The hell? They're all different!"

"Who's my target?"

"Where'd number fourteen go?" The crowd exploded in an uproar, as they noticed none of us could properly be identified. We have messed up their plan, thrown them off their game. We had to hurry though.

"Taro go after them! Kill them all!" The screeching lady from the balcony gave the Scrapper new intentions. I skidded to a stop. I hadn't planned on that possibility. Why did I think they would be the least bit civilized? Ghouls playing by the rules, what a misconception!

The childish man squealed in delight as he was given permission to slaughter us raw. I wasn't hallucinating as I witnessed his muscles ripple with sheer driven motivation. I didn't think it was possible for one's figure to bulk up more, but his did. The women's words were fueling him like wildfire. His breathing, stride, and weapon yielding all spiraled out of control.

In a split second, he became a rapid dog.

"Oh god-"

His massive frame went into frenzy as he went on a rampage knocking anyone in sight to the floor. It was hard to think as the sprays of blood drenched my vision. The student's were crawling across the floor in a desperate attempt to escape. Many, with multiple wounds were still fighting for their lives. The spears would appear in every corner of my sight. I had to dodge as I ran.

I quickly glanced behind me and noticed Ume pulling a spear from Gin's chest. My heart sank, I hoped we would be able to save as many as we could. I circled around the butcher who was swinging his blade in all directions, his excitement getting the better of him. Maybe I could slip in. The Scrapper's back was turned against me. My eyes scanned the area until I noticed Kaito glued to the wall on the other side. His face pained with fear.

"Kaito!" I called for him. He shook his head, as he refused to leave his security spot. The harpoons were thrown at my feet. "Kaito get your ass over here! We have to do it now!" The door's gears were suddenly turning uncontrollably. My chest pounded as I saw the splintering wood no longer able to halt the function.

The Scrapper slashed his blade into another individual's back. The crowd rejoiced as the murdering continued. What could I do? My jittery hands kept playing with the knots in the jacket's sleeves. I couldn't do this alone.

" _Perox_! What are we ganna do?" I looked at Chile with disbelief in my eyes.

"Why aren't you securing the door? Chile-"

"Kaito is already takin' care of it!" The girl shouted over the crowd. I looked to see Katio heroically performing a duty. His hands were shoving any and all objects into the gears. Even though his flesh was being torn, he used his strength to lock the tumblers. Everything became of use, even the butchered remains of past students.

I nervously nodded before returning my attention back to Chile.

"I-I don't know how well this will work. We need to bring him down-trip him. It will delay him from snapping at our heels as we make a break for it. " Another hideous cry erupted.  
Chile instantly grabbed the other end of the jackets. "I gotcha back." A small grin tugged at the corner of my mouth. The Scrapper was hacking away at his current victim. He didn't even need a table to be crafty at his job. My stomach turned.

"Alright-to the front!"

My partner and I ran full force in harmony into the vision of the Scrapper. She and I maneuvered around the chopped corpses. Our lungs puffed as our legs pounded harder to escape any potential spears. The blade yielder noticed our frisky actions and immediately perked up at us.

"Taro kill them! Make mamma proud! Get them Taro!" The women from above commanded her pet. And as expected, the immature child came raging towards us. Chile kept her head, so I had to keep mine. We worked like a team, each of us reading one another's moves.

Chile was the first to swing in front of him and dart to his right side, while I went left. The roped jackets made a thin line by his ankles. The monster didn't have time to register what trick we had up our sleeves. His massive body went crashing to the ground. My hands were racked raw once the fabric was pulled through my palms. His forward weight caught Chile and I off guard. We were jerked backwards; our spines collided with the floor.

"Ow, Ow!" I heard Chile whining. I refused to feel anything until the job was completed. With deadened nerves, I whipped myself around and ran at the Scrapper. He was still struggling over the slimy brick floors; his heavy frame prevented him from effortlessly getting to his feet. I took advantage of the situation. My heart pounded as I cleared his wildly waving limbs.

I grabbed a piece of the rope and did my best to tie a knot around his ankle. My face took a few beatings before I was successful. I accidently bit my tongue as I tried to climb over his flapping legs. I was nearly crushed before I reached the other side. With a slight bit of sleeves left I did the same to his other limb. The fabric pulled as his feet were roped together.

"Mamma!" The beast cried as he splashed in the puddles.

"Taro stop being worthless-get up! Taro!"

I backed away from the thrashing Scrapper. My rapid breathing plagued my lungs. I glanced around the room. Hardly another was in sight. The door grinded as I frantically took in the tally. This wasn't possible.

My thoughts were blackened when a stinging slice dragged across my front of my throat. I jerked back at the sudden pain. A trickle of blood leaked down my shirt. My eyes went wide as I glanced square on at my attacker.

"Ayato aren't you watching? Ayato watch me-watch me! I'm going to finish them off and then-and then I'll be free right? Just like you promise? Right-!"

All the blood drained from my face. I was completely horrified. I wasn't even sure if I was processing everything correctly. My sister stood before me with a splinted harpoon. Her hands were gripping the weapon intensely as red juice oozed from the end. Her glasses were slightly twisted on her deranged face. And a faint crack had appeared in the corner of her right eye.

I shook my head in shock.

"Um-Ume-Ume stop. What are you saying? Ume?" I held a hand up as I quivered my words. I was still trembling from having to out maneuver the Scrapper. My hands were blistered from the jacket's zippers catching on my skin. The cuts and deep wounds were starting to burn. We are so close, so close to being free.

"Ayato watch me! Ayato-"

I shouted over Ume's rant.

"Ume, common! Listen-listen to me he's not going to save you! He's a liar. Common we have to leave! Ume the door!" I tried to reach out to her but she jerked her stained arms away. Her fingers looked like pork sausages because they were so dirtied with blood. The whites of her eyes stared down at me.

"Don't touch me!" Ume shouted, as her feet remained firmly planted. She was breathing rather heavily. It was only then that I noticed she _hadn't_ changed out of her blue gown. I gave her a puzzled look, until I saw several other students' who lay sprawled out on the crimson floor with skewered poles through their hearts. One, in particular had their chest beaten down so badly it looked as though the tissue was oozing out the opening. Gin's glassed over eyes showed the torture she had endured.

It wasn't necessary.

I felt someone grabbing at my shoulder. I was frozen stiff, even the crowd had slightly quieted down. " _Perox,_ lets go!" Chile was hounding me to follow. My body was a quarter of the way turned towards the exit. My heart was pounding as I heard the groans of the Scrapper muscling out of his hold.

I kept glancing both ways. Kaito also was hollering for us to hurry. The door's hinges were cracking into the harpoons wooden handles. The screeching of the metal sliding down the brick walls was deafening; just like nails on the chalkboard.

I snapped my eyes back to Ume who was outraged.

"No-no you're not leaving, you're not leaving me! I can't leave this place unless all of you are dead! You-you all have to die!" I licked my dry lips; my chest tightened. I swore to myself I wouldn't abandon her. I could get us out of here; I could put all my eggs in one basket and balance the load.

I swallowed, "Ume your-your not well." I faced her while defensively holding up both my hands. "This isn't the sister I know. You're sick Ume. Please, sis-just come with us-" My sister screamed before whacking the pole on the floor. Her anger was rising. I didn't even recognize her in the tethered blue gown.

"No! No your 're not fooling me! I'm leaving this place! I'm-I'm going to go home." Ume started to tear up. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm, I'm going to see mom and dad. I'm going home. I need mom!" She quivered.

"Then let's-" I couldn't get the remaining words out. Ume kept throwing a tantrum. She kept ranting 'no's' and frantically smacking the sharpen pole in multiple directions.

" _Perox,_ please!"

I finally allowed myself to be leashed and pulled along. The crowd of Ghouls instantly rose with commotion as my feet began to follow Chile. I let my aching lungs inhale as much as I could to pump the adrenaline through me. My arms swung from front to back as I quickened my pace to catch up with the others. I could see the door, the opening, and the dim light on the other side.

My heart leapt with each pounding stride. And for a moment everything was slowed. My vision caught sight of Chile's bouncing hair, the blood that had been splattered around her shirt and face. My pace began to match hers. I noticed Kaito motioning for us to follow; he too was busted up with a hideous completion. However, we were all together.

The three of us were going to live.

"Watch out!" I heard Kaito's warning too late.

All at once, I felt a massive weight hook onto my ankles. I stumbled as I tried to regain my balance, at the sudden knocking force against my momentum. The treads of my shoes skated over the syrupy floor. My arms shot out at my sides as I juggled the extra gravity pulling me down. My efforts were hopeless as my chin collided with the ground. I let out a scream as I heard a crack explode from the hit. My jaw flared with agony. However, I had to ignore it since, I felt something more terrifying crawling up my limbs.

"You're not leaving! No you're not!" I heard Ume's emotional self-spitting at me. I instantly twisted over and took my sister head on. My legs shot out as I kept nailing her in the stomach. She in return, would wildly beat at me with her spear. And before long we found ourselves wrestling shoulder to shoulder on the uneven surface. Our arms were locked on one another.

My knees were slipping as I kept pushing her back. Ume receded before slapping me in the ribs with her weapon. I gagged at the instant jolt and covered my side. I couldn't shield my injury for long since Ume was already staggering to her feet. Her rage was giving her unbelievable stamina.

"Sop fighting me!" Ume wrung her stick in her hands. I panted as I watched her take several steps forward. Her stiff movements were of a zombie, who was brainlessly slaughtering for no apparent reason. "You're dying for a good cause, F/N. I'ma see mom again-"

The infuriation cooked inside me.

"Just stay still, ok-?" I didn't give Ume time to finish. I used up the last of my energy to slam into her. My arms latched around her waist. The force of impact knocked her to the ground. I pinned her down as she struggled helplessly under my hold. The spear had drifted away from her reach and I could hear her sobs of defeat.

"That's right, kill her!"

"Do it now!"

"End it! Kill her!" The audience cheered as my chest heaved with exhaustion. I looked at them with pity. Even my hands trembled as I heard their chanting. The realization hit me. All they wanted was murder and I was granting them the entertainment. My grip slowly released. I wouldn't kill her; I loved her. _Ume I would never hurt you._

Instantly, I jumped off of her. My fingers squished the bloody puddles as I scooted back. I wasn't a murder-

 _Wham!_

Ume straddled over me, the hunger of killing was written over her face. I hacked and fought under her. Ume's weight was bearing down on my throbbing midsection. My head swelled and I could feel myself starting to drift off, as the spear's handle was crammed under my throat. Ume kept ramming the stick deeper as I kept thrashing. I could feel the pressure crushing on my pipe; the cartilage was cracking as my head was thrown back. I kept gasping and as I did, my already parched mouth was drying out quicker. My vascular system constricted. Ume's tension pressed further, my hands rigidly braced against it.

"U-Ume-" I pleaded, while my lips were turning blue. My sister gritted her teeth as strains of her hair stuck around her face.

"I just-I just have to finish you off!" She choked me harder. "Then the others-and-and I will be free! Free! Watch me-"

I drowned out my sister's words. All I could think, with what little conscience I had, was how terribly sorry I was that I never believed in anyone. I never let a single individual assist, help, or comfort me in anyway. And now, here, while I slowly perished my final wish would be to have that support. My heart pounded, the organ exploded like a tightly strung drum. I could feel the compression blinding my sight.

I guess I was ready. I was all right with letting go. My throat kept closing, as I remained awake during the pain. Even my tongue began to bulge to the roof of my mouth. The passage to my airway was shutting, just like a jamming a cork in a bottle. My weak arms shook.

 _Kaneki, please Kaneki, you wouldn't be mad would you?_

Suddenly, I felt the knock of the pole against my face and then miraculously a burst of air flood into my chest. My cheek stung, however I was beyond relieved to have the weight lifted off my ribs. All my senses poured into me as I settled for a moment in shock. The muscles around my lungs went spastic as they engulfed their nourishment.

"Get off of me!"

I spat out a busted lip of blood as I watched with heavy eyes my savior and Ume scuffle like two alley cats. Hair was being pulled; there were claws instead of punches, and the deafening screeching clashed with the roar of the Ghouls. I rolled onto my elbows then my legs. Dizziness swirled around me. All of my wounds trickled fluid like water out of a gutter. Any movement from my joints resembled pins through a hinge. I wasn't sure how I was standing let alone able to watch the fight.

Surprisingly, even among all the commotion, I could hear Kaito shouting behind me. My ears were still picking up the grinding noise of the gears in the door and the tiny sounds of the threads splitting from tie up on the Scrapper. Everything in me was brutally sensitive.

"Chile-Chile!" I desperately called to her. I watched as she stomped my sister repeatedly. My hand tenderly held my jaw; the tears were luckily dried as I could actually feel the bone's noticeable gap on the side of my chin. I staggered a step towards them. "Chile-please-stop. Please st-stop. Don't hurt her-"

The girl pulled her foot back. A slight look of remorse darkened over her face, but she held herself together. She turned her back to Ume's still body. I let a breath escape me as Chile came closer. We were going to leave. My body filled with shadow of warmth, at the future. The door scrapped the bricks as time passed.

"Chile-common-" I mumbled out of wind. However, I couldn't help but show a glint of happiness in my eyes. Chile nodded as she jogged up to me; her beat up frame still had a bounce in its gait.

" _Perox_ , buddy are ya alri-"

My face fell.

"No! Ume-no!" I screamed. The harpoon gutted through Chile's torso, its silver blade stuck out of her speared flesh. My savior choked up the blood that gushed from her inner tubes. Her lightly tanned face poured like a crimson fountain as she looked down at her injury. Ume twisted the pole and spun Chile's insides. The girl barely had time to react; her body was already descending to the ground. "Chile! Chile oh god, no, no!"

I knelt next to her as the vital fluid spurted out of all her broken ends. I shook my head and held her shoulders. The pole stuck out of her both front and back. She held my arms as I gently laid her injured body on her side. Chile's body twitched and contorted. My stomach dropped and was stabbed with her. I couldn't do anything but listen to the excitement of the audience. Their sick taste, was devouring this moment.

"Oh please, someone! Someone help her!" I wanted to throw up.

" _Perox,_ _Perox_ its-its not that bad. Its-" Her face let out an agonizing pain. I could hear her raspy breathing and strangling fingers until her life was over. I sniffed as I watched her eyes sparkling emerald eyes glass over. Nothing moved, other than the blood from her wounds.

"Oh god-" I bent my head down and hugged her, "Chile-oh god my friend, my loyal friend." I sobbed. Then I heard Ume.

"Ayato watch me! Aren't I doing good? Watch me!" Her attention was turned toward me. Her hatred was targeted at me. I looked at her with inconsolable eyes.

"Don't do this Ume. Ume please." I still held Chile. My sister ignored me as she retrieved another spear. Again, she wrung it in her grasp.

"You're nothing but my ticket to freedom."

I gripped onto Chile's still warm body; her face was pressed into my stomach. Though she was my age, she had the mind of a younger soul. She was so innocent. Because of me, because I called to her she's dead. The terror and pain was the last segment of her life because of me. I caused her death.

Me-

I-

The guilt wrapped around me.

"Kill her!"

"Keep slaughtering them!"

Unlike before, time whirled pass me, every blink was a snap shot, a fast forward, of Ume running towards me. I cradled Chile; I gripped her back and held her for as long as I could. My heart thudded loudly. My sister's aggression continued to steam at me, the spear targeted in my direction. Mentally, I had accepted defeat. However, instinctively my soul thought otherwise.

Ume's snorted hysteria never ceased as she came at me. Each step, each splash in a puddle, slowly it represented another victim. How many had she killed? Closer now, her feet stomped the remains of Chile, my friend. My friend-

"Ha-!" Ume's thrust was hindered.

I let out a several weighty breathes, not sure of why she had stopped. That was until I realized, the trembling of my hand around the end of a pole. My sister's gurgling murmurs were faint over the gushing spills from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head under her cracked frames.

"U-Ume-?" I asked in a whimper. I couldn't believe what I had done. The tears eventually pricked my eyes. My sister's chest soon was covered in a slop of draining blood. Her weapon clanked to the floor as mine was punctured through the side of her neck. I cringed as I saw the sight. My guts contorted and my knees went weak. What had I done?

I immediately, let go of the wooden handle. My limbs quivered horribly, not sure how to comprehend the situation. When did I? How? I was myself to pieces, while my sister spat a wad of mucus and blood from her lips. I couldn't move nor breathe; my world had crumbled. I felt impaled myself. My heart skewered just like my sister's throat.

What had I done?

"Yeah! Bleed her out!"

"Best entertainment of the night!"

The tears spilled over my eyes. "No-no-no I didn't mean to. No it was an accident! I would never-" I looked at Chile's hollow stomach. The hole in her gut was evidence to the stabbing of my sister. I had acted on impulse; I yanked the pole from Chile. And in a rage defended she and I, only I thought I had simply blocked but instead, I had done the opposite. I sniffed the pouring snot from my nostrils.

Ume stumbled into my arms. Her gasping stain cheeks cried for relief. The pole consumed the entire area of her neck. There was so much blood; I couldn't even see patches of her skin. Her muscles jerked repeatedly as her organs began to shut down. I sobbed with her silent whimpers as I attempted to clot the wound with my hands. My fingers felt the wash of fluid run over them.

I pressed harder, anything to stop her from dying. "Dammit, you made me do this! You made me do this Ume!" I hollered at her. The salty tears dripped onto her shredded throat. The pole nearly jabbed me, the more my sister struggled for air. It was the most painful sight. I held her; I would hold her forever. "Why-why didn't you just kill me? Dammit Ume you made me do this! God dammit!" My cries even echoed loader than the crowd.

The Scrapper was tearing out of the jacket's knots. His anger roared as he snapped the remaining fabric. I sobbed into my sister's neck. I couldn't leave her. Ume's hand gripped my hair; her chest heaved greatly the more the blood escaped her shell. I let her pull; her life was tragically ending so harshly, because of me. I deserved the pain.

"I'm so sorry Ume. Oh God Ume forgive me-" I held her tightly. The thundering steps of the Scrapper and the scrapping of his dragging knife cut through to Kaito, who was frantically yelling at me.

"F/N, leave her! She's fucking dead! F/N!" But I couldn't. I couldn't abandon her, no not Ume, not my sister. My hiccupping chest continued as my attention darted back and forth between Chile and Ume.

"I can't leave them." I sobbed in Ume's injury. "Don't make me leave them." The Scrapper was coming at me; I could hear his popping spine as he ready himself for another slaughter.

 _F/N, you have to go. Don't make my efforts in saving your life go to waste._ I closed my eyes and nodded when I heard Kaneki's voice string through my ears. The tears rolled down my cheeks, but he was right. The butcher was advancing, until I heard Kaito mindlessly beckoning him in his direction. Stunned, I turned around to see the brave student fending off the swinging blade.

"F/N! Get up- I can't keep up this up! Hurry!" Kaito's exhausted words pierced through me. I wouldn't let another person die in vain. Quickly, I used my bloody fingers to close Ume's eyes and then to remove the embedded fatal pole. I did the same for Chile's eyelids, after I laid them side-by-side. The crowd of Ghouls erupted in frustration when they saw my fare well taking place. I didn't care who was watching, I planted a delicate kiss on each of their foreheads. My grieving droplets fell on their faces.

Their frozen sleeping expressions were haunting. I didn't want their souls to be trapped under the blinding lights of the gory area. Their clothes were soaked and battered from the stained stone floor. I couldn't leave them exposed to the chilly air. My hands went to the buttons on the school uniform. I ripped my top off, leaving nothing but my bra open to the public. The damp draft sent shivers through me as I laid the shirt over my friends, my family's departed crowns.

I prayed before collecting myself on my knees.

The crunching sounds of the gears twisting and the door collapsing were a reminder to leave the past behind. The basket carrying all my eggs were figuratively falling to the floor, smashing open and allowing the yellow yoke to spill. I had failed.

"I'm so sorry."

I slipped across the floor as I made my way to Kaito. The harpoons were shooting in all areas of the ring. It was a miracle I didn't fall or get impaled. I opened my lungs to sprint harder around the Scrapper. My feet danced around the butcher's slashing knife as I dodged his aim. I ducted under an incoming swing, escaped with a scratch, before grabbing Kaito's hand and making our way to the closing door. The Ghoul's clamor rose and the music quickened as unexpectedly missed any potential hits. I couldn't even hear the hoist's voice; my mind was too focused on escaping.

The scrapper was on our heels; our pulse beat into our throats, just a few more steps. I looked ahead; the shadow of the room on the other side filled my vision. The door creaked down; it was nearly to the floor. The metal's teeth were easily eating the poles and body remains that had been tossed into the gears. The brass face was almost clearing in view. Our arms pumped another few steps in our stride. The Scrapper let out a rumble of frustration as he powered behind us.

I still held Kaito's wrist before I let gravity pull me. My body flipped to the side of my hip, the momentum skid us towards the door. The nerves inside of me sparked, I leaned my head to the side as the edge of the gate nearly caught my nose. Our bodies skied through the bloody floor and spit us out of the other side. The exit finally slammed close, but on the severed legs of my friend.

I gagged, knowing I was the only one to have made it past the barrier. My vision blurred, my ears rang, and my muscles strained from the stress. I couldn't endure anymore. My heart could not pry for another victim. With anxiety running though me, I bolted out of the entrance and down endless corridor halls. I was fleeing around an endless maze, each tunnel only connected to another passage.

I finally slowed and leaned my weary body against a wall. The crimson sweat leaked off my skin. My fingers raked through my hair as I whimpered out my emotions. I was scared and sick.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." I cried.

I felt a pair of warm arms around me. At first, I figured it was my mind playing tricks until a cool breath tickled my ear. The soothing of the thumb on my aching wrist woke me from my distress.

"Kan-Kaneki-?" I whispered before turning around. My heart leapt when I saw that Cheshire smile and ivory hair. I shook my doubting head. "How-how did you? Kaneki?" His arms tightened around my weak frame.

"Shhh, I've got you. You're going to be alright. Shhh-" His head gently laid into mine as he hugged me preciously. "Do you trust me?" I looked at him with weary eyes. But I automatically, without question, nodded my head. If he wanted to kill me now, it would be a blessing. Kaneki leaned down and scooped me into his hold. I groaned in agony as my injuries were jarred.

"I know- hang in there, F/N." Kaneki said as he made his way into a vacant room. Surprisingly, he left the door open but continued further into a spare section of the area. He carried me into the back of what looked to be a cellar space. Empty bottles and boxes cluttered the room. Kaneki managed to juggle me and shut the door. His stable limbs still held me as he lowed us to the floor. He was about to release his grip when I reactively snuggled closer into him.

"Please, don't let go. Kaneki I'm sorry. Kaneki please hold me." I begged as the tears came. I could tell my rescuer was stunned by my plea. However, like a loyal companion, he comforted in the same. He embraced me with his kind furnace heart.

"You're safe, F/N. I'm here. I won't let you go, I promise."

I held onto his words. My head rested on his collarbone and my fingers, as usual, tangled into his jacket's sleeves. I sobbed endlessly into his clothes. I couldn't believe he came. I pressed deeper into his hold.

"Kaneki, you're not mad are you? I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. "

I felt his hand rub my throbbing head. His cheek lay in my hair as he spoke, "No, shh, no I'm not mad. I'll never be mad. " He made circles on my back. "Please, don't cry you're going to make yourself sicker. You're ok. It's all over."

My lip quivered as I thought about my family and friends. Their bodies were probably samplers in the arena. My mind flashed through all the faces that were no longer living. My heart was tearing to pieces.

"I killed them Kaneki. They're all dead because of me. I killed them-I" Kaneki hushed me before I could spill all of my guilt. I could still see them. Ume, Chile, Kaito, Gin, and the others, they were going to haunt my mind. Kaneki's legs shifted as I sat sideways in between them. My skin crept with goose bumps from the coldness.

"We don't need to talk about that now. I'm just sorry you've had to endure all of this. Forgive me-" Kaneki whispered. I pulled away from him. My eyes were only able to pick up hints of highlights from his mask and pupils. The crack from the door was the only faint light we had. However, it seemed suiting for the moment.

"Forgive you? Kaneki you came back for me. After everything, you came for me. You're here. Nothing you do could ever make me perceive you differently. You're my hero." I swallowed, "Only it just took me now to realize it."

I felt his fingers play along my bare spine.

"Gosh, you're so thin. If only I had gotten the message sooner. You wouldn't be this neglected. I can't believe it took me so long to get to you." His hand traveled to the soreness of my ribs. I slightly winced.

"You found the girl from the alley? Did you save her?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Always worrying about others, F/N." Kaneki cleared his throat, "And yes, yes I took care of her. I wouldn't have thought much about the situation, other than she replayed your message. And she held up the string of hair you cut. You're scent was all over her and the pipe you left for her to defend herself. You saved her."  
I let out a tense breath, "What did she say exactly?"

"She told me, she was a friend of yours and that 'all the glitters is not gold'." Kaneki brushed a strain of hair from my face. His permanent smile seemed disheartened. I reached toward his mask and traced my hand over the zipper.

"That's only half true." Kaneki held still as I let the metal connection slide open. I leaned forward and pressed my bruised lips to his. Though the pain intensified, I would manage. The Ghoul hesitated at first, his comforting hands halted. I continued to show my tolerance of my aching body. Kaneki delicately squeezed me as he deepened the kiss. I tensed as he sudden pains but relaxed when his hands ran over my flesh. His warm palms eased the pins in my bones.

My heart fluttered when his tongue passed softly between my teeth. I melted into his embrace as he pulled me closer. It hurt, but it was the most comforting sensation I had, had in days. Kaneki's hands roamed over my limbs and boney back. He let me take a breather as his lips pecked lightly on my jugular vein. The minute his mouth parted from mine, I felt the chills seeping into my muscles.

"You have to be frozen." Kaneki said as he braked from his love marks. I shook off my shiver.

"I'm alright, Kaneki." I lied. I didn't want him to stop. His warmth was so inviting. His hands rubbed my arms, doing his best to heat my icy touch.

"Give me your jeans and I will find something more suitable."

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"I know you wear shorts under all your pants. I need them to throw off our trail. You bled all down the hall." I quickly wrapped my limbs around him. My head rested heavily on his chest.

"No, no Kaneki please don't leave me. Oh god, please." It was horrible to thinking about being alone. Kaneki kissed my forehead.

"It'll only be for a moment. Trust me, I'll come back to you. I always have and always will. I won't leave this building without you. You're mine, remember?"

I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

I stifled a cry before removing my blood stained jeans. The shorts underneath were a sweat resistant fabric. Their fibers, like my sports bra repelled any amount of heat. I feared I would spiral into hypothermia. I shook as I handed him the pants.

"Keep your voice low. And please, for once stay here." I nodded before pulling away. Kaneki kissed me again then zipped his mask before departing. I had to have faith in him. Except, I couldn't keep the tears from dripping down my cheeks. The door to the storage room shut. The isolated darkness danced around me as I inhaled the musty dust.

Time was more painful than my wounds. My cuts bled and pooled around my sitting spot. I took the time to draw little characters on the wall. I did anything to make the clock pass. My hallow insides were starting to feel the emptiness. The only noise I could hear was the pulse within me. I managed to count every beat.

After what seemed to be forever, a creak of the door squeaked before a shadowy figure emerged. The silver hair was a dead give away. I unhooked my arms from my knees as Kaneki came towards me. And as promised, he brought along a bundles of clothing. I sensed his presence as he came beside me.

"Here, I know it's not much but at least you won't be at freezer temp." I felt the mix of fabrics get passed into my hands. It took me a while to sort through, to feel, what exactly everything was. Baggy pants, a long sleeve shirt with some time of knitted sweater covered me. At least the initial chill was chased away.

"Thank you, really thank you." I huddled into the warmth. Even though I wasn't a Ghoul, with a bloodhound nose, I could actually smell other individual's scents. There was even a detection of that metallic odor. Where were these clothes from?

"Come here-" Kaneki said before he pulled me towards him. His mask was unzipped as he blew his roasting breath into my frostbitten hands. It was like wearing gloves.

"What did you have to do?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. You need to get some rest." Kaneki replied in between breaths. I reluctantly nodded. Honestly, I didn't want to sleep. My mind kept telling me to stay awake, to talk with Kaneki. I guess it was my fear of waking up to nothing, like so many of the previous nights.

Kaneki helped me get settled as comfortable as I could on the ground. My body ached as the cement pressed into me. I groaned, oh how I wished for a bed.

"You comfortable, F/N?"

I adjusted my spine, "As good as it will get, I suppose. Kaneki?"

"Hm?"

"How come we are not leaving? Can't we go back to that building?" I probably sounded like a whinnying child. But I wasn't too embarrassed. The wounds on me were all the evidence I needed to support my babyish behavior.

"We will once things quiet down. Everyone's still quite in an uproar over the arena show. I don't want you getting any more injuries. It's too risky to try to leave." I felt his hand lightly brush my shoulder. "I know its hard, but get some sleep."

My ears picked up the commotion from the audience and the angry notorious voice of the hoist. The nerves inside me set electric shocks. What if they find us? The panic was digging into me. What if I'm separated from Kaneki? What if-

"Shhh, F/N everything's going to be fine." My savior whispered. I shot up and did my best to see him through the dim light.

"Kaneki, how do you know that? They could be just outside the door. They easily could find us and-and" My worries turned to quivering sobs. The boy next to me gently laid me back down. My back pressed against him as he stroked my side. His reassuring touch calmed my tense muscles.

"I'll keep watch. Nothing is coming through that door that won't be eliminated. Have faith in me, F/N."

I hesitated for a moment.

"Show that you trust me by closing your eyes. Let me protect you." Kaneki's valiant words encased me into an invisible cloak. I wiggled my body closer to his. The heat circulated between us as his arms secured me. It was just like being back at home, under the covers. My eyes grew heavy to the gentle sounds of his breathing. I was so exhausted that the pain was numb for the time being.

I drifted off into a mild slumber as my head rested on his supporting arm. The two of us shared the grimy cobweb infested floors. Our only nightlight shined from the crack in the door.

I woke to a screeching cry. My body was covered in a damp sweat as I panted rapidly over the sudden realization that the screaming wasn't ceasing. I let out several gasps as the agony from my cuts that flooded my senses.

"Calm down, you're alright. F/N it was just a dream." Kaneki reassure me. But I pinched my brows the more I listened to familiar voice past the doors. I was awake, why was I still hearing screams?

"Kan-Kaneki that's Kaito! Kaneki they're torturing him! Oh my god-" My words were muffled when a hand softly covered my mouth. Kaneki held me as the piercing hollers radiated through the building.

"F/N, you have to remain quiet. " Kaneki wrestled with me as I squirmed in his hold. Eventually he spun me into his chest. I fought against it.

"Kaneki they're going to kill him! Let me go! I can't let him die-he's going to die like the rest! I made promise-Kaneki-" I choked horribly from my burning throat. My chest ached at each of his cries. It reminded me of Ume of everyone I let down.

"They're just trying to draw you out. It's a trap. F/N!" Kaneki was getting more irritated as I refused to listen. How could I? If it weren't for Kaito I wouldn't have made it. I wouldn't be alive. I owed him a miracle too.

"He needs help! Kaneki I have to save him!" My sobs were quieted when Kaneki nestled his face near mine. I inhaled his coffee spice aroma and allowed his passive body language to hold me. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"Trust me-" I hadn't noticed he had removed his mask until his cool check trailed from my forehead to mine. I welcomed his lips as I grieved for Kaito. It was hard to ignore the reality. Kaneki distracted me as best as he could. His tongue roamed around as he braced himself over me. I hugged his neck as he continued to toy with my lips. His fingers glided down my sides and then would wipe away the dripping tears.

He kissed me deeply as if he was feeding life back into me. My spirit, my soul was sparking with strength, like so many times before. Kaneki had always been the fuel to keep me driving me forward, rather it be through frustration to help me find my sister or to keep my heart beating another day. He, the Ghoul coated in gold was my hero in more ways than one.

I needed him more than ever.

Kaneki hovered over me, the light in his eyes shined back at me. I leaned forward and hugged him. He returned the gesture. We stayed together until more bloodcurdling screams erupted followed with nearby pounding footsteps. I tightened my grip on Kaneki and held my breath. I couldn't even shake the nerves were prickling my skin too greatly.

Kaneki scooted us further back into the cellar's space. My back was against his, while he rested by the wall. We waited anxiously as the seconds ticked by. I was about to vomit at the sound of the other room's door opening wider. My heart raced and Kankei did what he could to squeeze me enough to keep the fear from escaping my mouth. Kaito cries died off.

Now, just our pulses filled the air.

The footsteps from the door were too quiet.

I wrapped my fingers into Kanaki's. My eyes were glued to the door. If there was a merciful God, he would let us be. I could feel Kanek's unusual tension as the footsteps clicked over the floor. Was he just as concerned as me?

Unexpectedly, Kaneki used his two fingers guide my gaze to his.

"F/N-" he stroked the side of my face as he whispered, "I need you to do exactly as I say, without question." I didn't like how this was sounding.

"Kaneki? No-please-" He put a single digit to my lips.

"F/N, don't argue. I'm going to lift you up the vent above-" Our eyes went to the cut out frame near the ceiling wall. I immediately shook my head.

"No-don't do this. Kaneki I'm not being separated from you." He continued to hold me as I clung to him, reluctant to let him go.

"There's no time, F/N." I felt him lift me to my feet before hoisting me into a bridle position. "I'll come back to you, I promise." The footsteps were growing restless. He kissed me a final time before helping me into the tight spot. I backed into the space and mentally controlled my phobia. The four walls were cramping around me. The strangling sensation was working me into throbbing fear. My limbs shot pains as I held myself on the steal vent floor with my forearms. I gasped several breaths.

"Kaneki-Kaneki I can't do this. Its too tight in here." My throat was closing. He laid a final hand on my face.

"You've done it before. Don't let that hair cut go to waste." His hands tangled in my in the threads of my bleached bangs. "No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, don't come out. Stay hidden. Stay safe."

His thumb ran over my lips as a watched his eyes stare into mine. Don't go.

"I love you." He said before he pulled away. I was speechless as he disappeared. My body remained trapped in the cage in the storage room. I softly cried to beaten down self.

Hours seemed to pass as I kept drifting in and out of sleep. The mysterious footsteps went once Kaneki left. My mind kept bouncing between Ume, Chile, Kaito, and my savior. My heart ached for everyone.

Again, another round of screeching cries roared from the outside. I hung my head in my hands as I tried to drown out the noise. It was terrifying knowing someone was at the mercy of others. The sounds continued and I had to cover my ears to prevent myself from spiraling into hyperventilation.

Then a cord struck me.

That wasn't a human scream.  
"Kaneki-" I mumbled in horror. I started shuffling my weight in the vent when a gurgling moan interrupted my actions. I paused. Raspy wheezing huffed behind me and instantly my blood ran cold. Slowly, I turned my head to see an unwelcomed guest lurking in the tunnel with me.

"F-Food."

My eyes went wide as the mutant drooling Ghoul was staring at me with his blood shot eyes. I swallowed as the fears splashed into my gut.

"Oh shit."

* * *

/

 **YES! Finally finished! Oh god, that was by far the longest, most difficult chapter to date! Wow, I can not believe I finished it. I really hope you all have enjoyed it. It was beyond fun writing the story and seeing the readers follow as well.**

 **Depending on the response from this chapter will be the deciding factor if I will continue. I won't be able to update until December (at the earliest)-sorry classes are keeping me busy. But maybe I might sneak some one shots in between ;)**

 **Anyway, keep reading, writing, and keeping it real peeps!**

 **Review, follow, like-it keeps author's inspired!**

 **Thanks!**


	9. Filler

F/N= First Name  
L/N=Last Name

Story / When the Sky Cries /  
Filler: /The Cup has a Crack/

 **Hey readers! So everyone who has commented, liked, favorite, etc. has truly been amazing! So I know I can't really update a good chapter until December but I thought you guys deserved a little moment between yourself and Kankei. Nothing too excited but heck…some is better than none.**

 **This memory is taking place right as the Ghoul is behind you in vent (where we left off). The flashback dates back to after your dance with Kaneki. There is tons of symbolism and some secrets reveled. I just had fun writing it-nothing too serious.**

 **P.S-wrote super fast (did not edit) no time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Enked**

* * *

Before this-

Before he and I ended up here-

Here meaning this death trap-

There was a moment, a time, which he and I shared. And during that passing hour, my mind was elsewhere. I took for granted what he gave me. I was blind by fear and the unknowing to allow myself the precious connection Kaneki tried so hard to give me. As I stare death in the face, my mind couldn't help but remember what was.

/Flash Back/

"You still cold?" Kaneki stood stiff with his usual quiet demeanor. I had slumped to the floor. My head was barely lifted high enough to see his figure. Normally, I would have ignored his question, maybe even had dared to spit in his face. Except, after being together on the rooftop and watching another soul be devoured, I wasn't in the right state of mind. With a dry throat I chocked a swallow down.

The shrieking sounds from afar were drilling into my brain. They sent trembles through my nerves. The reality was, I couldn't shut it out. At least not alone, that is. I looked at Kaneki with dripping hair and goose bump infested skin. There was no hiding the answer.

"Y-Yes." I messily agreed. The florescent lights from my bathroom condors glistened over Kaneki's wet mask. His second face shadowed him since we left the top. The ride down was a deadly silence.

Kaneki strolled over to me. Steadily he lowered himself to my eye level. His grey iris danced around my face, as if he was searching for something. Externally, I refused to ask what he was even hoping to find. However on the inside, my thoughts ran wild, wondering exactly his intentions and his reasons for this. I told myself, there was no justifying madness.

It was as daunting of a question as to why the sky cries?

I felt a ticklish touch grace my cheek.

"F/N, let's not have you catch a chill." The back of Kaneki's hand landed on my forehead. I closed my eyes and inhaled a weak breath. I let my imagination believe it was Ume or my mother. "Come on-"

My eyes opened rapidly at his last remark.

"What?" I questioned in a whisper. My head rose higher from my knees. I knew Kaneki had sensed the worry in my tone. There was no denying the fact that my fears were plaguing me once again. "We just got back. Kaneki I would-I would rather stay here-"

The Cheshire smile faced me. Its bright teeth mocked me. As if it was saying, dare to dream little girl? As if I had a say in what my fate would be. The power belonged to Kaneki and he alone.

"There's no warmth here. A tile floor can be as icy as snow. And having an illness wouldn't benefit anyone now would it?" Kaneki replied. I shyly glanced away from him. I was too overrun with emotions to comprehend anything. It was as if everything was bottled then corked with a top and shaken unmercifully. Kaneki quietly turned my face towards him.

"You'll be safe with me."

My ears picked up the helpless human wails from outside.

* * *

Kaneki had wrapped an arm loosely around my waist. For once, I remained neutral about the situation. For the halls we were passing were eerie and unsettling. It felt rather comforting knowing support was nearby. It didn't take long before we reached a closed off white door. There were no labels next to it other than a roman number five chiseled into a silver plate.

Kaneki unlocked the door before gesturing inside. It was rather dark. I felt hesitant about stepping further, what if this was the dinning room? Or an experimental lab were humans were dismembered and divided into sections? What if-

"It's alright-" Kaneki reached to the inside wall and flipped a switch on. A dim orange light flooded the area. I instantly let my muscles relax. "See? Just a room." And that's all it was, just a bedroom with bed, dresser, lamp, and windows.

I allowed myself to follow him inside. It was sort of refreshing seeing a familiar place. However, it was a reminder of the past that I couldn't touch. My room was vacant and so were the memories that were stashed in my mind.

"Here-" Kaneki unexpectedly handed me a towel. I gently took it.

"Thanks." I was reserved with my words. I wasn't feeling well.

"Reliving the moment will only make it worse-" Kaneki's words snapped me out of my daze. I looked at him with a questionable expression.

"Avoiding it doesn't seem to be fixing it, either." I retorted rather harshly. I toyed with the towel in my hands. "Some things are unforgettable." Kaneki had made his way to a dresser that was perpendicular to the center bed. His eyes were focused on the drawers he was rummaging through.

"Then talk about it-" He was blunt.

"What exactly are you implying?" I heard a wooden door knock against the dresser.

"You said, keeping your thoughts to yourself wasn't working. So, logically the next best thing would be to voice it. " I watched him pull out a few clothes. "Talk."

I let out a snort of disbelief.

"Hostage therapy doesn't appeal to me at the moment." I didn't feel out of line for being sarcastic. Honestly, it felt good to kick someone else. I was tired of being the human punching bag. Maybe it was my turn to be evil.

"Understandable."

I felt deflated. There was no getting to this guy. Nothing fazed him, well at least nothing I said recently ever caused him to spiral out of control. Come to think of it, I couldn't re call a time that did. And with that realization I grew more annoyed.

"Keep standing there like that and there was no point in bringing you here." Again, my mind was sparked back to Kaneki. His arms were full of mismatched clothes. I stared at him.

"I told you before, I wasn't interested in coming here." I slightly huffed. Kaneki remained unbothered by my attitude. He continued with his plan and clearly unaffected by anything that passed out of my mouth.

"I know they won't exactly fit you-but they are warmer than anything you have. Figured for a night, size wouldn't matter." Kaneki held out a baggy hoodie and sweat pants. Where these-?

"Are-Are these yours?" I asked hesitantly as I lightly touched the fabric.

"They were-barely fit into them now. Here-" I was startled when he placed the pile into my hands. I did my best to juggle the items.

"Uh-well-I don't-really-" I fumbled wordlessly.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the right." I watched quietly as Kaneki walked toward his bed his back was towards me when he removed his mask followed by his top. I wasn't stunned by the fact that he exposed himself. I was more surprised to see he was confortable with me in the room. I scanned his tone figure. Had Kaenki, the honor roll student, always been that muscular? My eyes drifted toward his lower back, the end of his spine where those monstrous tentacles would emerge. A spill of fear leaked from my gut.

"Do you need an escort?"

"Oh-!" Though Kaneki was sincere an embarrassment still crept over me. "no-no-sorry-" I quickly spun out of the room.

To my amazement Kaneki allowed me to tour the hall alone. Maybe I was crazy for not trying to escape. Maybe I was insane for following a Ghoul's instructions, for obeying orders like a dog. I reached the bathroom, clicked the door close. I stood there with my eyes avoiding the mirror. I told myself to not even bother to look, for I knew it would only disturb me. I did my best to worm my way into my new clothes. The aches and cuts were an obstacle but somehow I managed. The towel aided in soaking out the moisture from my hair.

It didn't take any time for me to be on my way heading back. My damp clothes I had left in the bathroom. The warm fibers nuzzled my cold skin, but still I shivered. I reached the bedroom only to find a still shirtless Kaneki and a moonlit filled window. I wrapped my arms within themselves and stepped through the doorway opening.

"I always believe the moon shines brighter than the sun." Kaneki stated as he gazed out the window. The sirens and gunfire seeped through the glass. I waited behind him.

"Only if it has been a cloudy day." I replied with my unusual soft tone. The anger from before had drained out of me. At the moment, there wasn't a reason to be mad.

"Seems lately all my days have been overcast." Kaneki's words were barely audible. I chewed the inside of my cheek, unsure of how to comment to that. "No matter-" My captor faced me with an exhausted appearance. His eyelids hung heavy over his eyes and the bags under them made him look sickly hollow. What could he possibly be loosing sleep over?

"Still chilled?" I hadn't noticed I was rubbing my hands over my arms. I allowed myself a smooth swallow.

"Just-Just a bit. I'm fine though. I guess I will see myself to my room then-" I was about to turn around when a heavy weight draped over my shoulders. I let out a startled gasp.

"No need-sometimes a tile floor isn't the most comfortable bed-" My eyes widened at the understanding of his words.

"Ka-Kaneki-" An arm found its way around my back. I could feel my heart speed up and my stomach began to knot. What was I to say?

"It's alright-its just to make sure you won't catch a cold. " I allowed myself to be guided in the direction of the mattress. The comforter and sheets were neatly tucked. There smooth creases looked so inviting. I wouldn't move, Kaenki was quick enough to pull back the corner. Still I stood there. "F/N, you alright?"

The cries from outside continued to pound into my ears. The screams clawed at my skin. The fear inside me swelled the more those fantasy thoughts filled my worried head.

"She's out there-" I choked.

"Hm?"

"Ume-Ume she's out there-" I gripped the blanket around my shoulders. "There-in that hellish world. " Suddenly it felt as if my chest cracked open like a shell.

"There's nothing that could have been-" I interrupted Kaneki instantaneously as I spun on my heels. The mix of disgust and frustration stirred inside of me.

"What the hell would you know? You're a cannibal! You're kind is an infestation to this earth-because-because of you all the good people had to die! The innocence of mankind is being spilt like an unstitched wound. You-You're the cause of all of this!" My anger lashed out at Kaneki with accusing fingers. I wasn't going to let him get away with believing he wasn't in the wrong. He was the cause.

 _And he should carry the guilt, not me._

"You've sentenced her to death." I let my icy words pierce his once hard skin. I watch as Kaneki's eyes drifted from my gaze. Had I finally won?

"You should probably get some sleep-" He stared emotionlessly at the exit before he turned away from me. I pinched my brows and let my gritted teeth loosen. I wasn't sure if I was confident with his unfazed quiet demeanor. Kaneki rested his hand on the doorknob. He didn't look at me as he made his way out the door. Just when he was about to leave my captor left me with some grim words.

"Maybe-I made a mistake before all of this."

The door clicked shut.

And I knew the _mistake_ was directed at me.

* * *

It was difficult sleeping in a foreign bed. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. I couldn't get comfortable. The laundry smell was overwhelming for my senses and it caused me an unimaginable headache. The crisp sheets did little to warm my shaken self. All I could do was stare out the foggy moon lit window.

Eventually, however my exhausted body got the better of me. Soon I found myself lost in nightmare unable to wake from it. Now, facing death I realize the horror in which I had slept in was the premonition to everything. That horrible dream was inner warning. I remember seeing a Ghoulish Ume dressed in a white gown. She was cackling while Kaneki was twirling her as they danced. The empty blackness soon was filled with the hum of rain. And that's when my eyes noticed the scarlet cries from the sky. They danced in blood and Ume didn't hesitate as her dress collected the staining droplets.

No matter how hard I screamed, nothing was heard. I had to stand and watch my sister's body begin to shed into a monstrous corpse, while Kaneki continued to glide across the floor. Towards the end of the dream, all I recall was Ume tilting her head back at me with bleeding eyes and rotted flesh and then mouthing unrecognizable words. I never was able to figure out her message since; I would begin to wake when I would be the one holding her mangled body. A massive bite wound was visible on her neck. I soon realized it who caused it when I felt the vital fluid trickle down my lips.

That's when I woke shrieking.

"Oh my god-Ume! Ume!" I cried as the sweat dripped from my body. I put a clammy palm to my face.

"F/N-it was just a dream."

I twisted my head to the right. The sickness dropped in my gut when I saw my captor staring down at me from the side of the bed. His chalky skin and everything about him was highlighted against the dark room. At the time, I had not realized how he was the angel that I so desperately needed.

I scrunched up my face, "How long have you been standing there?"

"A while. You were making such a ruckus I figured something wasn't right. I guessed correctly." I noticed a hint of a red smudge at the corner of his lip. My body scooted towards the opposite edge.

"Well you can leave now-" I said nervously. But Kaneki didn't flinch.

"Are you _that_ afraid of me?" He questioned quietly. Had he been human I probably would have punched him for being so blind. I wanted to scream at him for constantly asking about my emotions. Instead, I avoided the answer. I was still in shock over the dream. And hearing the helpless yells from the streets only stirred the fear more.

Kaneki unexpectedly, sat on the edge of the bed. His composure still gathered and reserved. "You know-I didn't mean what I said earlier. I would never regret the decision I made." I was lost in thought. And wasn't the least concern with his apology instead, I found myself turning the tables and surprisingly asking him.

"When-when you eat people." I paused. "Do you make-do you make it quick?" I could see Kanek's eyes had slightly widened. He did his best to clean his stained mouth, expect the damaged had already been done.

"F/N, I didn't mean for you to see that-"

"Do you?" I clutched the blanket over my legs. Kaneki for once hesitated, then let out a sigh. He faced me with a slight smile.

"If it comforts you in any way-I don't eat humans. I only target other Ghouls. My beliefs and former human self doesn't find cannibalism very appetizing." I was about to say something when a roar of thunder erupted followed by running footsteps. I could hear the gunfire and the chaos below.

A loud crash banged against the building. I nearly jumped out of my skin, as the noise was so close. Kaneki ventured toward the window. He stared below and soon was greeted with a splatter of blood against his line of vision. I let out a gasp of fright as the fluid ran down the window. Kaneki kept his usual cool. The trembles only got worse the more the energy from the outside escalated.

"Wait-don't!" I whimpered as Kaneki opened the window and looked up. I held my breath until I noticed the Ghoul before me jumping back. He instantly began to shut the window and tried to quickly shut the drapes but it was too late. I already saw the first corpse being thrown from above. The loud pop exploded in the air as their bodies hit the pavement. The tears spilled from my eyes. I wanted to die. Those were human beings falling to their deaths. The sound of their bones colliding with the ground was enough to spiral me into vomiting my organs. I was on the rooftop not too long ago.

"Oh my god-" I shook helplessly in the bed. Kaneki drifted to the other side of the bed. Soon, I found myself wrapped against a warm body. His firm arms cradled me as the jitters from inside of me kept bouncing. "Those-Those are people. Those are bodies-there're killing them-there-" More popping sounds pierced the air.

"Shhh-" Kaneki's hands grabbed my wrists and directed my hands to cover my ears. He then laid his over mine to keep me from hearing the horrible noise. The image though, he could not erase. I still cried.

After awhile Kaneki released his hands and pulled mine down as well. "It's over." I didn't move. My heart was pounding as if I had just been jumpstarted like a car.

"Its not-Its not-" I began sobbing all over again. My face became tear stained. I couldn't control myself, not anymore. "She's dead-Ume's dead. She's fucking dead because of me. I killed her. I did! I killed her. Ume-Ume I'm so sorry! So sorry!" I kept apologizing to who I thought was my dead sister. Kankei rubbed the back of my neck before pulling me into a strong embrace. I wept on his chest, forgetting he was a monster.

"You couldn't have done anything, F/N. Don't blame yourself." Kaneki trailed his hand up and down my arm. I choked on my words.

"I should have died, not her. Not Ume. Mom will never forgive me. How can I ever look her in the eye again? How?" I couldn't stop the tears. I felt a finger lift my chin.

"Sometimes to cope, one has to alter themselves. " he stated before wiping away the water from my eyes. My chest ached the more I thought about my pervious life. I just wanted to go home. "But-change for the better." I looked at him with red eyes.

I didn't say anything as Kaneki laid another kiss upon my lips. His hand rested on my jaw. He kissed me through my week moment. Against everything I through at him, he still did his best to insure my happiness. At the time, I simply was blind to the reality. Kaneki continued to kiss me as he laid me down on the soft pillow. My pulse beat erratically has his hands braced themselves on either side of my face.

His lips parted and began to explore my neck and then my collarbone. I held my breath. Then a gentle hand smoothed my worried brow before another warm kiss met me once again. Kaneki's fingers traced my veins around my throat before they rested on my beating heart. Slowly, my captor pulled away.

"You have the most unique pulse."

I looked at him with an uncertainty.

"No matter the situation-your heart always beats consistently. It simply either speeds up or slows. It is never is off. " Kaneki leaned down a laid a soft kiss on the shell above my heart. "You don't have a weak soul, F/N. You'll survive."

I wasn't sure what he meant. And I didn't dare question what his Ghoulish words were suggesting. Instead, I let Kaneki lay next to me. I didn't object when his chest touched my back. Nor did I squirm when his arms pulled me closer to him. In fact, I ended up turning towards him. I let my fears of claustrophobia vanish. I inhaled Kaneki's spicy scent and allowed myself to feel his Ghoulish vibe.

Another kiss touched my cheek. "About your sister-" I remember Kaneki whispered into my ear.

During that time, is when I had decided to change my persona. Kaneki was right; if I was going to cope I needed a new image, a new self. The old me wasn't cut out for this hellish world. On the inside, I would always be me. I could never change my heartbeat, however my outward appearance wasn't unfixable.

The rain lightly beat against the window. Its rhythm was unsteady that night. I should have made the connection. I shouldn't have avoided the hidden truth that I had buried so long ago. I promised my mom that I would never speak of it. It was our family secret.

 _I knew my sister was insane._

* * *

 **Well, I just had to throw that little twist in there! Yup, Ume from the start was psychotic. But you, the reader, didn't want to admit, in fear of being rejected by your parents. Scary huh?**

 **As mentioned, the next full chapter will not be updated until December. But you guys are so awesome in commenting and liking that I couldn't leave you guys hanging. So that was just a quickie to give you more insight into your thinking (and why you were able to be stoic during chaos-you have an unusual pulse ;). And keep you interested in the story. Anyway, thanks a million readers!**


	10. Book 2

Hello Readers,

Book 2: When the Roads are Foggy is now posted!

Check profile

I will be cleaning up Book 1 and a poem will be posted there later. So please return to read, it's very meaningful to the story and was written by a talented fan.

Thanks to everyone who continues to follow.

Let the adventure never end ;)

Cheers,

Enked

* * *

Older News:

Hey fellow readers,

Well, I know this is not a chapter update, however-

I've decided that I wanted to give a huge, massive, shout out to everyone who has favorite, liked, followed, and reviewed When the Sky Cries.

I know this story is not the most popular compared to others, but what really makes me thrilled is reading the reviews that are just mind blowing. Everyone who comments leaves a lengthy personal love for the story. I honestly, cannot express how thankful I am to have readers-actually like what I've written.

It means so much.

Thank you everyone!

I would have never continued this had it not been for the constant feedback and support from my readers (many of you I have talked behind the scenes).

With that being said, readers I'm going to need your help. I need two new characters for this particular story.

It can be a previous OC of yours, you personally, or something you completely made up.

 **Comment** à A Name, an exotic personality trait (Ex: Kankei cracks his knuckles), and one physical characteristic.

1 commenter will be chosen from and another from .

Characters selected will be announced around December.

Again, I can't thank you enough for all your love for this story. Truly means the world to me. Never would have guessed how many views this type of Fanfiction would receive. So glad there are horror fans out there!

* * *

Also, I'm currently writing a lengthy (soon to be) horror story for Attack on Titan. It centers around an 8 year old who has an usual physical feature involving her right eye. It is a LevixChild reader...however it is nothing like anything that has been written before.

If you enjoy "When the Sky Cries" then

"Der Rüpel" will not disappoint your taste.

Common man eating Titans, and if you know me, is the perfect gory opportunity. Not to mention the tons of hidden foreshadowing, unique personalities, and intense plot that will unravel. Oh yes, "Der Rüpel" will make you cringe-when the moment is right ;)

* * *

Thanks again! (P.S there will be a book 2)

~Enked


	11. Counting the Liters

**Beautiful Poem written by talented author,** **Tatiana** **(All Rights Reserved under her name) She is on Quotev if you would like to get in contact** -super awesome to work with. Sorry readers, I already asked her to make another for Der Rupel!

 **It is a wonderful finishing touch to** **book one** **.**

 **Depicts the emotions of the main character as she collected her endless liters from the** **Crying Sky.**

 **Please Enjoy~**

* * *

/Counting all the Liters/

* * *

Terrifying is what I thought you were - a true devil straight from Hell.  
Staring into the eye that revealed your ghoulish side - I knew you didn't mean well.

A feast was all I was to you - a simple meal you would devour.  
I wished for escape, with little hope, for you held all of the power.

But, to my surprise, a simple request caused you to waver. A call to my mom, simply to tell her that I love her.

Cleaning my injuries, you left me with strange words. Release was something I thought absurd.  
Tales of kind ghouls was not something I've heard.

Sick, but alive, guess I thought it was through. That meeting being the last that I saw of you.

To my horror, we soon met again. Once more, I viewed you as a villain.  
You held me against my will to save yourself. Yet, still you cared about my health.

A strange, confusing person you were. Who knew you would cause my heart to stir?

I freed myself, managing to call for help, till I stumbled on a bloody mess.

Words you forced me to say, the ghoul you kept at bay, caused me great stress.  
My failed escape, your true identity, the revelation of a near apocalypse.

Your words of protection rang false, hated your suffocating, possessive kiss.

Being gentle in your actions, don't act like a protector - I won't believe it.  
Didn't heed your warning - to be with my sister, my residence, I did leave it.

Can't trust you, not after you threw them to the wolves, how could you be so cruel?  
Desperate for air, I followed you, though I hated you so, never considered it a date, you know.

The blade gave me confidence, strangely your words made sense, during our first tranquil talk together.  
You gave me a glimpse into your past, though the peace didn't last.

The dance brought out the old you, but the touches, and selfish words wouldn't do.

Can't stick around, you bring me down, torn apart like the victiom that we saw, before she got eaten raw.  
Plotting in my head, nervous plans fill me with dread; Got a glimpse into your personality.

Realized you might truly be kind, a great tragedy darkened your mind; changed your mentality.

Though I would miss you, I can't stay. Changed myself to break away. I can no longer see the old me.  
Searching for my sister, can't say how much I missed her. A sudden strength caused me to fight.

Thought I found a beast, looking for a feast. A human I had found, injured with so many wounds.

The decision was mine - to kill her or leave her in agony. I had a sad reaction to my decisive action.  
Reached the possible location of my sister. Didn't expect a battlefield. The bloody scene was all too real.  
My clever schemes and strategies proved useless in the end. Lost so many important friends.

Ayato poisoned Ume's brain; though the poor girl was already insane.

Tried so hard to save her life.

Nothing ever goes right. Held her lifeless body tight. It was so hard to let her go. Sorrowful, filled with woe.  
No room for tears, couldn't push away my fears, lost another one; can't stop to grieve, I have to run.

I couldn't believe you came. As if in a desert, now I see rain. For you are my warmth, a bright shining sun.  
I need you, I now know that's true. I love you, I've realized that too. Your tender care now makes me aware.  
Your kiss gives me new life. I feel so much better, after all the strife. Always wanting to be in your arms.

I knew it couldn't stay this way. Trouble always tears you away. Please don't leave me, just to keep me from harm.  
As usual, I'm powerless. I resist, but you insist. But you're too kind, and leave me with three sweet words.

I love you too, more than you know. That emotion only grows. When you come back, I'll never let you go again.

* * *

 **Again many thanks to** ** _Tatiana_** **for this wonderfully written Poem.**

 **I'm a hard ass…and kind of cried while reading this.**

 **I adore it!**

 **Thanks much,**

 **~Enked**


	12. A Word from Enked

**Hey Everyone,**

 **Sorry not a chapter update (well not yet)**

However, just thought I would make an announcement that I've created a _**Forum**_ just for all of us crazy fan fiction lovers (you know..the ones that don't need sparkling vampires to enjoy a good read lol)

Forum: **FanFiction Mistfits** AS BEEN TEMPORARILY MOVED to **Attack on Titan** section under forums. It's just there so everyone can find it :)

I've talked with the majority of you behind the scenes and everyone is bad ass and totally awesome and I figured we needed a place to come together to chat and talk up some new ideas :) Anything is allowed! Topics, Suggests, advice, contests, links for artwork etc.

Hopefully with **FullmetalDeadman93** help we can start some contests and a chain link story (plot/characters will be discussed) where people can write sections or chapters and we combined them all. Everyone will get credit and is a great opportunity to have fun and get a feel for writing with a great group of people. We can make things fun or serious totally up to others.

Well, hope to see everyone introducing themselves this week or next!

Keep it real peeps,

Enked!

 _Questions PM anytime!_


	13. Follow Enked

**_Greetings Everyone!_**

Long time it's been, no?

Well that's because I've been busy with answering so many questions regarding Fanfiction…I'm so swamped that I decided to take Fanfiction to the next level and Blog about the process!

How cool, right?

Now, everyone whose ever struggled can read/listen to tips and tricks for their own writing!

Fanfiction taught me everything I know about telling a _**damn good**_ story, now I want others to embrace their creativity and share it with the world.

Need help with getting past those awkward hurdles of plot development?

Are those character personalities giving you a struggle?

Ever wondered what makes a scene more captivating?

How about, you just want to read/listen to the most beautiful topic in the world..anime?

 **Well my Blog is sure to catch your attention, while also providing fun and engaging answers, and not to mention, build your confidence as a writer!**

 **** _ **Like, Follow, Comment, and Share Enked's Blog**_ :

( .com )

Enked at Quotev for all story updates! 3


End file.
